Crazy Mixed Up Love Square
by Sakura-chan Master of the Clow
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are happily together. But Tomoyo has always had a thing for Syaoran. Eriol comes back to confess to Tomoyo and asks for Sakura's help. She gladly agrees but has promised not to tell anyone. What if Syaoran gets the wrong idea? SS & ET
1. Pilot

**Crazy Mixed Up Love Square**

by

**Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

**Summary: **Syaoran and Sakura are happily together. But Tomoyo has always had a thing for Syaoran. Eriol comes back to confess to Tomoyo and asks for Sakura's help. She gladly agrees but has promised not to tell anyone. What if Syaoran gets the wrong idea? SS & ET

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any original characters from CardCaptor Sakura. All belongs to the wonderful members of CLAMP. The story line for this fan fic, however, is all mine so please no copyright.

**Announcement: **Hello everybody! Sakura-chan Master of the Clow is back! Here's chapter one of my new fan fic! I don't know if it'll last longer that Syaoran Why? But for some reason I do. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this one as much as Syaoran Why? Like the title, I intend to make it crazy and mixed-up. I hope I succeed! Leave your reviews to let me know. Without further ado chapter 1!

* * *

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Have you ever loved two people so much that all you ever wanted was for them to be happy? I love my best friend, and dear cousin, Sakura Kinomoto. I always wanted to be there for her and help her out. While she was capturing the Clow Cards, I made sure to make her battle costumes and record her adventures so we can always relive the good times. I continued to do that while she was transforming the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. I was there to cover for her from her suspicious and overly protective, brother Touya Kinomoto and support her and give her words of advice for her crush on her brother's best friend, Yukito Tsukishiro.

When I found out Syaoran Li had a crush on my best friend, I knew had to get them together. But I had already fallen in love with him since we had first became friends. I felt a little envious of his cousin Meiling Li for being able to show her affection for him more boldly than I. Still, I did nothing to show my true feelings around him. I knew he couldn't help but fall in love with my cute little Sakura-chan; it's hard not to love her. When Meiling-chan came and told me Syaoran-kun told her he loved Sakura-chan, I knew how she was feeling and comforted her the best I could. I knew Sakura-chan loved him too—she just hadn't realized it yet. But like Meiling-chan, I knew there was nothing I could do to keep them separated since they deserved each other and were fated to be together. Even though I knew Syaoran-kun's feelings toward Sakura-chan, I couldn't help but love him more as he showed his determination to protect her. It hurt me to help him get Sakura-chan, but they belonged together and I couldn't separate them.

Now it's been five years since our card adventures were over. Syaoran-kun moved back in our 8th grade year and he and Sakura-chan have been happily together ever since. I decided to keep my feelings for him locked up. I could never forgive myself if I ruined their happiness by my idiotic attraction to my best friend's number one person. No, I feel happy watching them smile at each other in silence. Neither aware of my feelings or how my heart aches when I see them pass by holding hands or show their affection. It's better if they remain oblivious of my feelings.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"Tomoyo-chan, are you coming with us? Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo snapped out of her trance and came face to face with jade green eyes staring at her with worry in their depths. They were in Tomoyo's bedroom hanging out after school.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, I was spacing out. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that Eriol-kun wrote me a letter saying he was coming back to study in Japan. Do you want to come with Syaoran-kun and I to pick him up at the airport?" Sakura explained with a cheery smile. Tomoyo glanced at Syaoran and blushed when their eyes met. She turned her attention back to Sakura before either could notice.

"Sure thing, Sakura-chan. It'll be nice to see Hiiragizawa-kun again. Are Akizuki-san and Suppi-chan coming too?"

"Yup. Nakuru-chan is excited to see Touya-nii-chan again. I guess karma is getting back at him for teasing me all the time. She even applied to his college," she said giggling.

"And Suppi-chan will be staying with her and Eriol-kun."

"What did I hear? Suppi's coming?" Kero yelled emerging from Sakura's bag. Tomoyo and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah! Now I can challenge him to the new games Sakura bought for me over the years! He's not gonna beat me so easily this time!" The guardian said with determination in his eyes. The two girls laughed.

"Daidouji-san, are you okay? You seemed spaced out before," Syaoran said, addressing Tomoyo. She smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Li-kun. I was just thinking about how my mom will come home from her business trip today, that's all," she lied.

"Really? She's coming home?" Sakura said with excitement. Tomoyo just nodded. "Hooray! I haven't seen Sonomi-san in a while. Hey, do you mind if I come over early tomorrow to say hi to her? I would wait for her tonight but, it's my turn to cook."

"It's fine, Sakura-chan. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you before we go to see Hiiragizawa-kun." Sakura smiled at her best friend.

"Thank you!" Sakura said glomping Tomoyo. She glanced at her wrist watch. "Hoe, I better get going before it gets too late," Sakura said, letting go of Tomoyo and getting up. Kero took the cue and went back into Sakura's bag.

"I'll walk you home," Syaoran offered, also getting up.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun. But don't you need to get home early too?"

"No, I'm fine. Wei is out enjoying his day off so I'm in no rush."

"Alright," Sakura said, smiling at her boyfriend and linked hands with him. Tomoyo walked her two friends to the door.

"You two be careful on your way home, okay?" she said, smiling as she watched them leave hand in hand.

"All right. See you tomorrow, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura waved with her free hand.

"See you, Daidouji-san," Syaoran said smiling, causing Tomoyo to blush slightly but waved to them nonetheless.

Once they left through the gate and turned the corner, Tomoyo went inside and closed the door. She went back to her room to finish her latest design. She sighed after a while and put down her sketch book and pencil, not being able to concentrate with a certain amber eyed boy in her head and all the events of the day that happened involving him.

"It's no use. I want them to be happy. But I can't stop my feelings for him," Tomoyo said to no one in particular. She stared out her window not realizing how dark it was getting. She didn't bother turning on the light. She turned her head towards the door when she heard knocking coming from the other side.

"Come in." The door opened to reveal her mother still dressed in her work clothes.

"Hey, Tomoyo, honey. I'm home. Why are you in the dark?" she asked flipping the switch next to her before making her way to her daughter.

"No reason. Welcome back, Okaa-san," she said getting up from her desk to hug her mother. Sonomi looked over to her desk to see her daughter's drawing. She let her go to pick up the picture.

"This is beautiful Tomoyo. Is it another one for Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo nodded.

"It's for her next big date with Li-kun. She told me not to make her anything, but I can't help it. She's so kawaii! Plus it'll be big since it's gonna be their third year anniversary since Li-kun came back. They're gonna celebrate it by going to the Cherry Blossom Festival so I'm making her a new Yukata."

"Those two are so cute together."

"Yeah," Tomoyo said a little sadly. Her mother smiled at her daughter.

"You still love him, don't you?" Tomoyo looked up at her mother. She never told anyone she loved Syaoran, but somehow Sonomi knew.

"How long have you known?" Sonomi put a finger under her chin almost as to think back.

"Hmm, pretty much since you first figured it out too, I guess. I noticed how you slightly changed when he was around or when he was mentioned." Tomoyo blushed again.

"Oh. I hadn't noticed I had."

"Don't worry, neither of them know. You're still safe. Do you plan on telling them?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "If I do it would cause them problems. Things are better this way."

"Better for you or them?"

"Both I guess. I'm happy just seeing them smile and be happy." Sonomi smiled at Tomoyo.

"They're lucky to have a friend like you, my dear Tomoyo. I hope you will find someone who will make you as happy as Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan are," Sonomi said, hugging Tomoyo tightly.

"Thank you Okaa-san. It'll be tough though. I've liked him for so long."

"I know, my dear. But have faith. He's out there. Hey, how about we go out to eat tonight?"

"Sure, I'll grab my purse."

"Want to go shopping tomorrow, too? It's Sunday so you have no school right?"

"Gomen ne, I can't tomorrow. Sakura-chan, Li-kun and I are going to pick up our friend Hiiragizawa-kun at the airport tomorrow and spend the day with him."

"Aww too bad. I wanted to spend quality time with my daughter," Sonomi said, pouting. Tomoyo giggled at her mother.

"We can do it another time. And I can invite Sakura-chan so we can have a girl's night out."

"Sounds perfect," Sonomi said from the doorway to wait for Tomoyo as she put everything she needed in her purse.

"Oh which reminds me, Sakura-chan said she's coming early to say hi to you before we leave."

"I can't wait. Will Syaoran-kun be with her too?"

"Most likely. Okay, I'm ready!"

"Great, let's go!"

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Meanwhile, back in England, a certain navy blue haired boy was already on his way to Japan on a plane.

"Can you believe it? We're finally going back! I can't wait to see Touya again!" Nakuru bounced beside him. Eriol just smiled at the guardian. "It's a shame they destroyed our house to build that theme park. But I liked the new house you picked either way."

"I'm glad you do. You get to decorate your room however you want."

"Thank you, Eriol!" Nakuru said, hugging the magician.

"Eriol, what made you decide to go back? Weren't you and Kaho going on great?" Spinel Sun said. He was sitting on Eriol's lap reading what his master was. He stayed still enough to be mistaken for a stuff toy so it was no problem to have him out.

"That is true. But we found it better to go after the one we truly love."

"In other words, you couldn't return her feelings."

"Sadly, no. Another girl has been invading my mind for years now and I can't hide it much longer. Kaho wished me luck and said she will also find someone else. Although, Nakuru better be careful. I know she still has feelings for the Card Mistress's brother."

"What was that?" Nakuru perked at the mention of Touya and took out one of her earphones.

"It's nothing. You should sleep. You'll need your energy for tomorrow."

"Eriol, you should know I don't technically need sleep."

"Maybe not your true form but your temporary form, yes."

"You're right. Good night, Eriol, Suppi."

"I told you not to call me that," Spinel said in annoyance. Nakuru giggled and put her earphone piece back on to listen to soothing music before falling asleep.

Eriol and Spinel continued reading until Spinel fell asleep himself. Eriol smiled at his guardians and covered them with the blankets provided by the flight attendants. He placed a bookmark where they left off before putting the book away and cover himself and Spinel.

"Good night, Tomoyo. I'll see you tomorrow," he said softly before falling asleep too.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

* * *

And here's chapter one! I hope you liked it! Please leave me a review. When I feel I have enough I'll put in the next chapter since I'm technically done with it. I love you all!

**_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**


	2. Moving In

**Crazy Mixed Up Love Square**

by

**Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**

**Chapter 2: Moving In**

**Summary: **Syaoran and Sakura are happily together. But Tomoyo has always had a thing for Syaoran. Eriol comes back to confess to Tomoyo and asks for Sakura's help. She gladly agrees but has promised not to tell anyone. What if Syaoran gets the wrong idea? SS & ET

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any original characters from CardCaptor Sakura. All belongs to the wonderful members of CLAMP. The story line for this fan fic, however, is all mine so please no copy write.

**Announcement: **None really

* * *

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"It was nice seeing you again, Sonomi-san!" Sakura yelled from the gate. Sonomi waved at them.

"Have a good time," Sonomi said from the door. They all waved back at Tomoyo's mother before getting into Tomoyo's limo.

"I'm so excited about seeing Eriol-kun and everyone else again," Sakura said jumping up and down. Her seat belt prevented her from jumping too high.

"I heard they got a new house, is that right?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded.

"Since they built that theme park over it, they had to find a new house to live in. He said it was close to the school and around Tomoyo-chan's house."

"Of course he would have the money to buy something like Tomoyo's house," Kero said coming out of the bag and stretching.

"Kero-chan! Get back in the bag, what if someone sees you?" Sakura said.

"Don't worry, there's no way anyone will see him through the windows as long as they're closed," Tomoyo assured her friend.

"Well alright. But get back in the bag once we get to the airport."

"But it's hot in there and I can't breathe. Can't I just stay out and pretend I'm a stuffed animal?" Kero asked hopefully.

"Yeah, let him out, Sakura. It's not like he has to pretend at all," Syaoran said, smirking.

Kero just threw him a death glare.

"You're just jealous cuz I'm cute and Sakura-chan will get to hold me," Kero countered.

"I don't have to be jealous of you. At least I can hold her," Syaoran said, pulling Sakura close.

"Yeah, but don't deny that you want her to cuddle with you for once while she sleeps like she does with me since I'm nice and fluffy and soft. If you figured out your feelings when we were switched by the Change Card I bet you wouldn't have minded it. I think you would enjoy every second of it if it happened again." Syaoran blushed at his statement.

"What? It's not—I didn't— That's not it!" Sakura stared at Syaoran with a confused look.

"What's not it?" she asked innocently.

"I-it's nothing," he said, turning his face away from her to hide his blush. Tomoyo giggled the couple in front of her behind her camcorder.

"You two never change. It's so kawaii!"

"T-Tomoyo-chan please turn it off!" Sakura said, waving her hands.

"Oh, but my dear Sakura-chan, I would have thought you'd have gotten used to this by now," Tomoyo said, making a close up on Sakura's blushing face. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed, Sakura-chan," she said with twinkles in her eyes.

"Hey, Tomoyo! Did you get me on tape?" Kero said flying to Tomoyo.

"Sure did. Wanna see it?" Tomoyo said smiling and stopped recording.

"Yes please!" Kero said, landing on Tomoyo's lap to see the tiny screen while she got the video ready.

"You never change either, Daidouji-san," Syaoran said with a smile. Tomoyo blushed and looked down on the screen and pressed play.

"Hey I look good! Of course that's no surprise," Kero commented, and everyone laughed lightly.

"Daidouji-sama, we've arrived at the airport," informed her driver through the intercom.

"Thank you. Please wait here until we get back. You can open a window but turn off the car to save energy," Tomoyo said, pausing the camera and getting it ready to film again.

"Of course, Daidouji-sama. Would you like an escort inside?"

"No thanks. I think we're good," she said unbuckling her seat belt and opening the door to get out. Everyone did the same and followed Tomoyo out. Kero glided to Sakura's outstretched hand before making is impression.

"We'll be right back," Tomoyo called one last time before closing the door. They all walked inside and waited in the lobby as they started to search for a familiar face.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hoe?" Sakura barely had time to turn around before someone threw themselves at her.

"Don't you remember me, Sakura-chan?" The person said giving her a little room to see her face.

"Nakuru-chan!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Yup!" She pulled Sakura into another tight hug. "Wow, you've sure grown. How have you been? And how is Touya?"

Sakura's responses were muffled since Nakuru had pulled her a little too close. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't catch that," Nakuru said, obviously oblivious to Sakura's lack of breathe.

"Nakuru, please let go of Sakura-chan, she can't breathe," Eriol said, emerging from the crowd with Spinel Sun who was completely still on Eriol's shoulder as he dragged two large suitcases at each side of him. Nakuru loosened her grip on Sakura but still had her arms around her neck resting on her shoulders. Sakura inhaled a deep breath of fresh air.

"I just missed her that's all," Nakuru said with a pout. Sakura smiled and tilted her head back to face Nakuru.

"I missed you too," she said with a smile.

"You're so kawaii!" Nakuru exclaimed pulling Sakura into another tight hug causing Sakura to let out an 'ack.'

"I keep telling her that! Her cuteness increases by each passing day," Tomoyo said behind her camcorder, filming everything. Eriol stared lovingly at Tomoyo while she captured the moment of the two girls in front of her.

"Welcome back, Hiiragizawa," Syaoran said snapping Eriol from his gaze. He turned to face his descendant.

"Call me Eriol, Syaoran. We're all friends now," he said with his charming smile. Syaoran smiled back.

"Alright, Eriol-kun."

Eriol turned back to face everyone. "Shall we get going everyone?" The girls stopped what there were doing for a second and nodded. Tomoyo lead the friends to where her limo was parked. Everyone helped Eriol and Nakuru with their bags.

"Is that everything?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"Yes. All the big stuff was already delivered to our new house," Eriol said smiling.

"I'm sorry about your former home, Eriol-kun," Sakura said with a sad voice.

"It's alright. It was necessary for you to make the Hope Card. The only reason it was able to stay dormant for so long was because the house kept her magic in check. I'm sure Clow foresaw his home would someday be destroyed and unleash the card. But all that's done. Shall we go visit our new home?" Everyone nodded and climbed into the limo with excitement.

Eriol gave the driver directions to where his house was while everyone talked animatedly with one another. Kero and Spinel Sun were finally able to move again and talked with each other. Tomoyo was recording everything and everyone during the whole ride. Though she missed Eriol's stares directed at her.

Finally they got to Eriol's new home. It was almost as big as Tomoyo's home. Though it was smaller by a few acres. It was between the size of Tomoyo's house and Sakura's house. They all piled out, took out the suitcases from the trunk, and Tomoyo dismissed her driver saying she'd call when they were ready to go home. They helped Eriol and Nakuru with the luggage as they went through the steel black gates. There were moving trucks already piled out with the furniture ready to be stored in the house.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"Thank you everyone, for helping us move in," Eriol said, emerging form the kitchen with a tray of seven glasses of lemonade. Everyone finished quickly what they were doing and walked/flew to Eriol to take a cup.

"It's no problem, Eriol-kun. We're happy to help you settle in," Sakura said with a smile.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"What's left after this, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Call me Eriol, Tomoyo-chan," he said with a smile. "All we have left is to put the furniture in Nakuru's bedroom and my bedroom. We'll just put our stuff the way we want later. Unless you guys want to help us with that too. But it would be too much trouble. You can go home after we put the rest of the furniture in."

"I think we can stay a little longer to help out, right guys?" Sakura asked cheerfully. There were many comments of agreement. No one could ever say no to Sakura's smiling face.

"All right. In that case how about we split up to make the job go faster. Nakuru, Tomoyo-chan, and Syaoran-kun will work on Nakuru's room while Sakura-chan, Spinel Sun, Cerberus, and I work on mine." Syaoran was about to protest with the pairings since he wanted to be with Sakura, but stopped when he saw Sakura's smile.

"Okay that sounds good. Is that okay with everyone?" she asked to make sure everyone was fine with it. Everyone, again, agreed and Syaoran gave a reluctant nod. They all finished their drinks and went to the foot of the stairs where the remaining furniture was.

"Shadow! Help move Nakuru-chan's furniture!" Sakura said once she activated her star wand. "There ya go, Nakuru-chan. Just tell him where you want it. This should make it easier. Plus Syaoran can help you right?"

Syaoran, again, nodded.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan! Oh, but what about you guys?"

"Don't worry. We have plenty of magic on our side. Plus I still have this," Sakura said holding up the Power Card. She threw it in the air and activated it. "Power!" She walked over to Eriol's bed and bare mattress and picked it up with ease. "Come on, Eriol-kun," she said already halfway up the stairs. Eriol chuckled and levitated his bookcase with his own magic and followed after her. Syaoran stared after her for a minute before helping out with Nakuru's stuff.

"Wow! Your room is huge, Eriol-kun," Sakura said upon entering the room.

"It's only seems that way since it's bare," Eriol replied, setting down his empty bookcase near the window that was facing the front of the house.

"Where do you want this, Eriol-kun?"

"Against the wall in the middle of the room."

"Alright," Sakura put down the bed where he instructed and placed the mattress on top of it. "I'll be right back to bring your desk," Sakura said as she made her way to the door.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"Spinel Sun, Cerberus, could you two please get the last two boxes? It's full of books for the bookcase," Eriol asked kindly. The two guardians left the room and Sakura and Eriol continued to make Eriol's bed.

"I wonder how the others are doing," Sakura thought out loud.

"I'm sure they're fine. If Nakuru hasn't drawn them out yet with her ever changing decisions," Eriol said chuckling as they put in the last of the pillows on the bed. "Well, we're just about done. The books are the last to go. Thank you so much for your help, Sakura-chan."

"No problem, Eriol-kun. I'm always here to help you when you need it." Sakura smiled. She slumped down on the edge of the bed while they waited for Spinel and Kero to return. Eriol crossed over to her side and sat down beside her.

"I'm glad to hear you say that Sakura-chan. Because I need your help with something. I know nobody else but you can help me with this," he said seriously.

"What is it?"

"It's the whole reason why I came back. I figured out who my number one is."

Sakura's eyes beamed with happiness. "I'm so happy for you! Who's the lucky girl?"

"It's Tomoyo-chan," Eriol said shyly.

"Tomoyo-chan! Really? You two would be so cute together! But wait, what does that have to do with me?"

"I need your help confessing to her. There's no one who is closer to her than you. You know anything and everything about her and vice-versa. I just need you to help me confess to her."

"Oh well I can do that! Tomoyo-chan taught me some stuff when we set up Meiling-chan with her boyfriend when we went to visit Syaoran one summer for his birthday."

"Thank you. But please don't tell anyone else I like her or what you're doing."

"Not even Syaoran?"

"No, not even him. Please I just want her to be the first to know. Well, besides you now. So please, don't tell anyone." Sakura stared and Eriol's sincere eyes.

"All right. It'll be our little secret. I'll help as much as I can," Sakura said smiling.

"Thank you Sakura-chan. You're a true friend." Sakura's smile grew bigger.

"No problem. You've helped me out so much in past. Now it's my turn." Eriol smiled at her. Just then Kero and Spinel floated into the room, both carrying two large boxes. One stacked on top of the other.

"Here they are Eriol!" Kero said and dropped them in front of the bookcase.

"Thank you Cerberus." Kero smiled.

"It's been a while since someone called me that. I kind of miss it."

"Can you three please start on the books? I'm going to go make us all something to eat," Eriol said getting up.

"Will there be sweets?" Kero asked with stars in his eyes. Sakura and Eriol laughed lightly.

"Yes there will be. But please don't give Spinel Sun any, okay?"

"More for me!" Kero said happily. Sakura giggled and picked up a book.

"Okay, Suppi-chan, you're familiar with how Eriol-kun keeps his books so just tell us how they all go."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Sakura, Spinel Sun, and Kero were putting the last of the books on the shelf when they heard a knock on the door. Sakura look up to see Syaoran standing in front of the opened door. Sakura smiled at him.

"Hey, Syaoran! Is everything done in Nakuru-chan's room?"

"Yeah, we just finished. Everything looks great in here too," Syaoran said, looking around the room.

"Thanks."

"You guys had time to paint the room too?" He observed the variety of blues and tinge of black on the wall.

"Not really. We just sped things up by using Dash to quickly paint and Windy to help dry," Sakura said smiling.

"I see," Syaoran said examining the room once more. His eyes landed on Sakura who was finishing on putting away the books. He blushed slightly at her as the open window behind her illuminated her with the twilight light, outlining her figure and making her radiate more beautifully. No matter how many years have gone by he would always blush just being near her like when they were younger. "Hey, uh Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Did, uh, Eriol-kun do anything to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were both here, and he's a guy, and well, I think he's had a thing for you when we were younger—" Sakura giggled at his awkwardness.

"Don't worry, Syaoran. Eriol-kun is as well behaved as he was back then. And I don't think he ever had a thing for me. He was just helping me out on transforming the Cards. We just ended up good friends along the way."

"So you don't love him?"

"Of course I love him," Sakura said smiling at him. Syaoran tensed up. "As a very good friend," Sakura finished and Syaoran relaxed a little. Sakura, who now finished the books, walked over to Syaoran and encircled her arms around his waist and pulled him in to a hug. "But no matter what, I'll always love you the most," Sakura said sweetly and rested her head on his chest with her eyes closed. Syaoran hugged her back, ignoring the fake gagging noises coming from Kero.

"I'm glad. I don't ever want to lose you to anyone, Sakura."

"That will never happen. You two are too in love with each other to let anything get between you," Nakuru said.

Tomoyo behind her, who filmed the whole thing, was smiling contently with stars in her eyes. "You two are so kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed.

Syaoran buried Sakura's blushing face into his chest more and turned his back away from the two girls to hide his own blush. Nakuru went passed them to enter Eriol's room.

"Hey, you guys did a great job!" Tomoyo followed her and filmed the room. "I bet the these two didn't help much though," Nakuru said pointing at Kero and Spinel Sun.

"We did so help! It wouldn't look this good without us!" Kero said fuming.

"Riiight." Before Kero or Spinel could retort, a voice came from downstairs.

"Everyone! Dinner's ready!" Eriol called. Kero flew by at the speed of light. Everyone sweat dropped but followed him at a much more normal pace.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

After dinner, _(A/N: You can pick whatever they ate.) _Eriol got up and started to clear the table and was in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan, why don't you help Eriol-kun with the dishes?" Sakura suggested. Eriol almost dropped a plate. Almost.

"Oh, sure thing."

"I'll help too!" Nakuru said enthusiastically. Sakura slightly panicked.

"No! You can't because, because . . . because I want to see your room! I haven't seen it yet," Sakura said, proud of herself to come up with an excuse so quickly.

"Oh you're right! Come on you're gonna love it!" Nakuru grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her upstairs. Sakura was able to grab Syaoran's with her other hand and dragged him with her. The two remaining guardians shrugged and followed after them, leaving Eriol and Tomoyo completely alone.

Here's chapter two for you! Thanks for all who reviewed. And like in Syaoran Why? I will post respond to anonymous reviews at the end of every chapter.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews from Chapter 1**

**James Birdsong **Thanks. I hope it gets better!

Please leave me your reviews! I won't update unless I get them for they strive me to write more. I hope you enjoyed so far and remember to review!

**_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**


	3. Just Like Old Times

**Crazy Mixed Up Love Square**

by

**Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**

**Chapter 3: Just Like Old Times**

**Summary: **Syaoran and Sakura are happily together. But Tomoyo has always had a thing for Syaoran. Eriol comes back to confess to Tomoyo and asks for Sakura's help. She gladly agrees but has promised not to tell anyone. What if Syaoran gets the wrong idea? SS & ET

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any original characters from CardCaptor Sakura. All belongs to the wonderful members of CLAMP. The story line for this fan fic, however, is all mine so please no copyright.

**Announcement: **None really

* * *

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Sakura was skating to school happily. She was very excited to see how it went with Eriol and Tomoyo last night. She didn't have the chance to ask him or Tomoyo since it was late and they had to leave almost right after she got to see Nakuru's room. Neither acted any differently in her eyes, so she just assumed they were too shy to talk about it. Suddenly, she saw a certain blue haired boy coming into view. She picked up her pace to catch up with him.

"Eriol-kun!" Eriol turned around and smiled at Sakura. He stopped walking so she would catch up to him.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan."

"Good morning. So, how did it go yesterday? Did you tell her?" Sakura said jumping up and down.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan, or else you'll fall jumping up and down on your skates," Sakura stopped jumping immediately but still had a huge grin on her face. Eriol continued walking to school and Sakura followed by his side.

"No, I couldn't tell her. Her phone rang and it was her mother telling her it was time for her to come home."

"Oh, so that's why we had to leave so suddenly. I'm sorry, Eriol-kun."

"It's alright. It's not your fault."

"Well I'm not done yet! Tomoyo-chan is very observant of other people but not of anything when it comes to her, so she's unaware of your feelings towards her. You just have to get her to notice you. Spend more time with her and sort of hint your feelings for her."

"And how do I go on about doing that?"

"Um . . . Oh, I know! How about you compose a song for her? She loves music and you're a great piano player."

"Thank you, but how about we start smaller. I don't want to just come out and say it until I at least know she feels a little bit of what I do for her."

"Okay then, how about you take her out?"

"As in a date?"

"Yup, but she won't know it. Just tell her you need help in choosing something for someone. I'm sure she will be more than happy to help."

"Well, alright. I'll try it."

"Great! Now I want you to ask her to go with you for this afternoon, got it?" Eriol couldn't respond to that since they heard a voice coming from in front of them.

"Good morning, Sakura! Oh and Eriol-kun," Syaoran said.

"Hey, Syaoran! I met Eriol-kun on my way. I guess our paths intersect," Sakura said while giving her boyfriend a hug. "Let's all walk to school together!" The two boys agreed and walked to school with Sakura in between them. They all happily talked with one another.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Li-kun, Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo said when they reached the school gates. Tomoyo would always wait for Syaoran and Sakura at school before they all went in so they could spend some time together.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said letting go of Syaoran's hand to go hug Tomoyo like every morning.

"I take it you met up with Eriol-kun?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah we met up before the place I meet Syaoran by coincidence."

"I see."

"Hey, Eriol-kun you haven't had a chance to see the school yet have you?"

"Um, no not yet."

"In that case, Tomoyo-chan would you mind showing Eriol-kun around?" Sakura asked sweetly turning back to her best friend.

"Sure thing. We still have time before school starts. Let's go get your schedule and show you your classes," Tomoyo responded. Eriol nodded and followed her into the building. Sakura smiled at their retreating forms. Hoping that spending at least some time together will get Tomoyo to see what a kind guy Eriol was. Syaoran, on the other hand, saw Sakura's soft expression towards Eriol and couldn't help but feel a tang of jealousy. Suddenly, Sakura turned back to Syaoran.

"Shall we get to class, Syaoran?"

"Yeah, sure," Syaoran responded, protectively placing a hand on her waist.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Meanwhile, the other two friends were walking around the school. Tomoyo and Eriol just got his schedule from the office.

"Hey looks like we're in every class together!" Tomoyo said happily.

"That's great."

"Li-kun and Sakura-chan too. We've been together ever since he came back. It seems like it's fate that we never had one class without the other two. Now it can be like old times again with you here."

"Except without all the weird magical stuff," Eriol said chuckling. Tomoyo joined in too.

"Yeah. But I'm also a bit sad for that."

"Why is that?"

"I had so many more outfits for Sakura-chan to try on for me! I wanted to capture her cuteness too!" Eriol chuckled again.

"You never change, Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo blushed slightly remembering Syaoran said almost the same thing to her only yesterday.

"Well, shall we get on with the tour?"

"Lead the way," Eriol said smiling.

Tomoyo first showed him where his classes would be and the quickest way to get there. Usually the way she, Syaoran and Sakura go.

". . . And through that door is the roof. We like to eat there since it has a nice view of Tomoeda. You can join us if you want, Eriol-kun."

"I would love to. Um, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Nakuru's birthday is coming up. And I want to get her something special. Your style is very similar to hers so I was wondering if you could help me pick something out for her."

"I would love to! I'm free after school today. You want to go then?" Eriol sighed in relief and nodded. Suddenly the warning bell rang, signaling class was about to start.

"Uh-oh! We better get going or we'll be late." Tomoyo grabbed his hand and started dragging him to homeroom. Eriol blushed slightly but continued running. There were able to make it just in time. The teacher was at the door about to go in. Tomoyo introduced him and explained his situation. The teacher nodded and dismissed Tomoyo so he would tell Eriol to wait in the hallway for a bit before going in and introducing himself. Eriol agreed and waved goodbye to Tomoyo as she slipped through the sliding door.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura waved when she saw her enter.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo greeted back taking her seat next to Sakura.

"How was the tour?" Syaoran asked who was sitting behind Sakura near the window.

"It went well. He has every one of our classes so I showed him which way we go. He'll be joining us for lunch too if that's okay."

"Of course it is. I'm sure everyone will like to catch up with him too. Oh! How about we all study at my house today after school?" Sakura suggested.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, I can't. I promised Eriol that I would go with him to pick out a gift for Nakuru-chan. He said her birthday is coming up soon."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Oh, well that's okay. You two have fun!" Sakura said smiling. Just then the teacher came in.

"Settle down everyone! Please take your seats." A bunch of teenagers struggled to reach their seats.

"Alright everyone, we have a new student joining us today so please give him a warm welcome." At the sound of the gender of the new student, the guys groaned while the girls cheered. The teacher ignored them. "Come on in!" Eriol opened the door and stepped into the room. He stood at the front of the class.

"Hello, my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. It's nice to meet you all," he said bowing. Other than Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Sakura, the other old friends smiled and waved at him too. Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Yamazaki grew excited seeing their old friend again. Eriol just smiled and nodded at them. The girls in class started talking animatedly about how cute he was and such, making the guys hate him for a while. But Eriol ignored them.

"Alright everyone, settle down. Please make him feel welcome. Now let's see, there's an empty seat behind Daidouji-san. You may sit there," Eriol thanked him and made his way towards Tomoyo. He chuckled to himself at the irony of the seating chart since it was like they were in grade school again. Classes went on until it was finally time for lunch.

"Hey, Eriol-kun! Will you be joining us for lunch on the roof?" Naoko asked.

"Of course. I'll meet you there," he replied, taking out his lunch. Suddenly Yamazaki popped out of nowhere

"Speaking of roofs! Did you know that in the old days they were made out of—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can tell us about it up there." Chiharu had already begun dragging him away by the ear. "We'll just meet you guys there!" she yelled before turning the corner. The friends laughed and gathered their lunches and followed them.

Everyone was excited about Eriol's return and asked him many questions. On occasion, Yamazaki would tell one of his stories again. Eriol saved him by joining in and making everyone believe it was true. After lunch they had time to spare so Tomoyo showed him around a bit more before the afternoon classes commenced. Soon enough school ended and everyone went their separate ways. Yamazaki and Chiharu were going on a date, Rika said she had plans in the library, and Naoko had her book club to go to. Everyone said their goodbyes at the school gates. Tomoyo and Eriol went ahead leaving Syaoran and Sakura left. Sakura wanted to follow her two friends to see how it would all go. But she figured she would be better to let them spend time by themselves.

"Hey, Sakura, want to stop by for ice cream?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure. But I have to make dinner tonight so I have to get home early to start on my homework."

"Oh okay. I can come with you and help you if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'll help you with your homework later too if you want."

"Okay then. You can stay for dinner. I'll make sure to make something yummy. What would you like?"

"Anything is fine."

"How about we let Kero decide then?"

Syaoran laughed. "Sounds good."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Eriol and Tomoyo were walking around the mall window shopping.

"So how do like being back in Tomoeda so far, Eriol-kun?"

"I am certainly enjoying myself. But I haven't seen Meiling-chan here though. I was hoping to meet her."

"Oh no, she decided to stay in Hong Kong for the rest of her studies to be close to her new boyfriend. Courtesy of Sakura-chan and yours truly."

"You love setting other people up don't you Tomoyo-chan?"

"I guess you can say that. It took a whole lot to set Li-kun and Sakura-chan though. But I'm glad their together now. They're so kawaii!" Eriol noticed a tint of sadness in her eyes as she spoke.

"Tomoyo-chan, don't you feel lonely?" Tomoyo turned to stare at him. Surprised and confused at the same time.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your two best friends are a couple. I know you love them both, but don't you want someone to love you like those two?"

"You're as sharp as ever, Eriol-kun. Yes I do wish for that sometimes. I mean I have been asked out in the past, but I turned them all down."

"Why is that?"

"I guess because I just didn't feel the same way. It would be unfair to the person if I agreed but didn't feel the same way. I want to love the one for me and have him love me too," Tomoyo said blushing slightly thinking about Syaoran.

"And I take it you have found someone?" Eriol asked, taking notice of her blush.

"Well, y-yes I have."

"And have you told him yet?"

"No. I don't think I ever could."

"Why not? You're a beautiful, smart, talented, kind girl, Tomoyo-chan. I'm sure he would feel the same way."

"I don't think he would. I mean he's a very dear friend to me and I don't want to risk our friendship."

"I'm sure he'll understand. And I'm sure he'll accept your feelings and give you the answer that's best," Eriol said. Hoping the 'friend' would be him.

"No. I don't want to make it awkward."

"Is it someone I know?" Eriol asked.

"Yes. You know him well," Tomoyo said blushing yet again.

Noticing her discomfort, he decided to stop prying for information. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable so you don't have to tell me until you're ready."

"Thank you, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said, hugging him. Eriol blushed slightly but hugged her back. "Now what has Nakuru-chan been begging for?"

"Other than Touya-kun?" Tomoyo laughed. "Well she really enjoys eating sweets, but I'm already baking her a cake. I want to give her something that will actually last."

"Hmm, has she been bothering you for something in particular?"

"Let's see. A cell phone so she can call up Touya."

"Perfect! We're near the Apple store. Let's go," Tomoyo said dragging him in the direction of the store.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

After buying Nakuru her presents, Eriol offered to walk Tomoyo home, which she happily allowed him to do.

"Thank you for coming with me, Tomoyo-chan."

"It was my pleasure. I was able to get her something too after all. So when are you going to throw the party?"

"On her birthday. It falls on a Sunday this year so it's perfect. Do you mind helping me and Spinel Sun set the house up? I was thinking of having Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun distract her all day."

"I would love to! I already have the idea in my head. Oh, would you like me to hold on to your present for her at my house? You know in case she finds it in yours."

"Sure thing," Eriol said handing her his small bag.

"Well we're here. Thank you for walking me home."

"It was my pleasure. Thank you for coming with me." Eriol took Tomoyo's free hand and kissing her knuckles. "See you at school tomorrow," he added before walking towards his house. He didn't notice Tomoyo's slight blush or her small smile before she entered her own.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

* * *

Here's chapter 3! So no, I'm not dead. But I am so so so sorry for the late update. Let's just say I hate summer homework and the first two weeks of school. But I felt I had to give you all something before I get too busy with school. So I hope you all enjoyed it. I promise not to keep you all waiting for so long. Though I don't know how that will work out. But I promise to update if not every weekend like _Syaoran Why? _then at the very least every other weekend.

**Anonymous Reviews from Chapter 2**

**amy **Thanks so much. I promise not to keep you hanging for so long.

Thanks to everyone who's continued reading and kind enough to send me reviews. Also for alerting and faving. Again so sorry. But hey, I've been thinking of making fan fictions inspired by my favorite songs. What do you think? A lot of them are like _Syaoran Why? _But the readers who still read and review from that story really liked it so maybe? Tell me whether you want them. I'm not sure about making them into a one-shot because it'll be a really long one-shot. Speaking of which, thanks to all the readers out there who read _Masquerade_. I can't believe people are still reading that. I'm grateful though. ^-^. And people are still finding and reading and reviewing and all that other junk _Syaoran Why? _I can't believe it. I would have thought that it was buried with all the other completed and un-updated fan fics by now. But I truly am grateful you're still reading. I'll try to make this fan fic as great as my first one. Oh and I would greatly appreciate it if you guys looked up **I'm In Love With My Best Friend's Fiancée **by **sakuranoichigo. **That's the account I share with my dear friend **Suikahime **and that's the fan fic we're collaborating on. So I hope you like it if you read it! Thanks to my wonderful betas. I love you all and I'll see you in chapter four! Please leave me your reviews! I won't update unless I get them for they strive me to write more. I hope you enjoyed so far and remember to review!

**_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**


	4. Karaoke!

**Crazy Mixed Up Love Square**

by

**Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**

**Chapter 4: Karaoke!**

**Summary: **Syaoran and Sakura are happily together. But Tomoyo has always had a thing for Syaoran. Eriol comes back to confess to Tomoyo and asks for Sakura's help. She gladly agrees but has promised not to tell anyone. What if Syaoran gets the wrong idea? SS & ET

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any original characters from CardCaptor Sakura. Everything belongs to the wonderful members of CLAMP. The story line for this fan fic, however, is all mine so please no copy write.

**Announcement: **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow is back! Sorry for the looooong wait. Right now I'm trying hard in school and I had a show that opened just the week of Halloween and now I've been busy with my school's One Act and my teachers have been giving me homework every night of the week including weekends . . . but I guess you guys don't care about my excuses huh? Lol. Again sorry for the wait and I'll TRY to post more regularly. On with the show!

P.S This chapter contains a song or two so I would recommend listening to the song as you read! Anyhoosits, enjoy!

* * *

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

It's been a almost a week since Eriol and Tomoyo went shopping. Eriol noticed Tomoyo always being in her own little world, as well as the other friends. Eriol started getting nervous as to why she was acting so strange. At the end of the week, he decided to talk to someone about it. Eriol went over to Sakura after the lunch bell rang. She was happily talking to Syaoran when he came over.

"Hey, Syaoran-kun, may I borrow Sakura-chan for a bit? I need to speak with her." Sakura immediately perked up, as she took the hint that it must have something to do with Tomoyo.

"Sure thing," Syaoran agreed hesitantly.

"Great! We'll meet you on the roof, okay?"

Syaoran nodded in response as Eriol took Sakura's hand and dragged her out the classroom. She barely managed to grab her lunch beforehand.

"See you soon, Syaoran!" Sakura called back happily. They walked together until they reached the school garden. Eriol let go of her hand before speaking.

"Does Tomoyo seem a little . . . off lately?" he asked right after.

"Yeah. She seems to have been in a daze all week. Did anything happen between you two while you were out shopping?"

"Not really. We got Nakuru's present, and talked, then I took her home."

"But isn't Nakuru-chan's birthday in like two months?"

"Yes, but she doesn't know the specific day. I did see something Tomoyo liked while we were looking around so now I know what to get her for _her _birthday," Eriol said smirking.

"Well, did she say anything? You know, while you two were looking around?"

"Well, she told me she _does _like someone but I didn't want to pry so I don't know who it is. All I know is that she's good friends with this person."

"You didn't do anything at all to her, then?"

"No. Just kiss her hand. . . . Do you think that's it?"

"I don't know. I mean if it's you, then she must just be thinking about whether you really do like her or not. But we can't be sure so I guess we have to keep it slow."

"All right. I just wish there was something I could do to make her smile again."

"Well, she does love to sing. Whenever she sings, she always has a smile on her face. Oh, we better go before they come looking for us." Eriol nodded and followed her to the roof.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Meanwhile, Tomoyo did her best to act as normal as possible. Though her mind kept drifting back to the kiss on the hand Eriol gave her. She couldn't help but blush every time she thought about it. And throughout the week, it came at the most random times.

_Why am I being so affected by this? I mean I saw him do that to Sakura-chan back in grade school and it was so kawaii back then. But I knew it didn't mean much so I assumed that it was a custom in England. And I like Li-kun after all. But even back then, Eriol-kun was always a nice guy. I know I was wrong about him liking Sakura-chan. It was just his own way to help her and Li-kun get together, I guess. So why am I—_

"Tomoyo-chan, are you alright?"

Sakura asked with concern for her friend. Sakura and Eriol got back a while before and they were all on the roof eating lunch. Tomoyo snapped back to reality and turned to Sakura and smiled.

"Of course I am, Sakura-chan! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just that your face seems red and it's been like that all day. You're not getting sick are you?"

"Yeah, you have been looking flushed all day," Rika commented. And so one by one, all the friends made comments in concern for their friend.

"If you're not feeling well, you shouldn't push yourself too hard," Syaoran said with a concerned voice. This caused Tomoyo to blush even more.

"Y-yeah I'm fine you guys. It's really nothing at all. I guess I'm just tired that's all." The group kept staring at her with an I-don't-believe-you look. Tomoyo noticed that the one with the most concerned look was Eriol's. "I'm really fine; don't worry about it, guys." Before any of them could retort, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. Tomoyo sighed in relief as the group dropped the matter and began packing up their lunch boxes and standing up to go to their next class.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo turned around at the sound of her name. She came face to face with deep friendly azure eyes.

"Yes, Eriol-kun?" she replied calmly, much to her surprise.

"If you're not feeling well, then how about getting away tonight? We can all go karaoking."

"Yeah, it'll be fun! We haven't hung out as a group in forever! And now, Eriol-kun can join us!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"Let's all go after school! It's Saturday so we have no school tomorrow anyways," Rika joined in.

"I don't know guys," Tomoyo said reluctantly.

"Come on, please?" Naoko begged.

"It'll be fun. And you said you were free this afternoon," Yamazaki reasoned.

"Please, Tomoyo-chan? We all wanna go, right Syaoran?" Sakura said while turning to her boyfriend for support.

"Yeah, it'll be fun to hang out with everyone again," Syaoran agreed. Tomoyo blushed and looked down to hide it.

"So what do you say, Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol said. Tomoyo still had her head down, finding her shoes far more interesting than the moment happening before her. Slowly she nodded and everyone cheered. As the warning bell rang everyone scrambled to get to their next class.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

**xXx After School (In a Karaoke Room)xXx**

Everyone clapped as Eriol finished his song. He sang _Kimi Galta Scene_.

"You have a great voice, Eriol-kun," Naoko commented.

"Why, thank you, Naoko-chan. Who's next?" Eriol said while holding the mike out for the next person.

"How about Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan sing a duet?" Chiharu suggested.

"Oh, will you, Sakura-chan? I already know what I want us to sing!" Tomoyo said with her eyes full of stars. Sakura smiled at her friend, happy to see her smile again.

"Sure thing, Tomoyo-chan. Anything for you."

"Yay! Here, Yamazaki-kun, catch." She threw her camcorder towards him.

"What's this for?"

"Duh, to record Sakura and I singing our lovely duet." Everyone in the room, except Tomoyo of course, sweat dropped. Yamazaki got the camera ready to record nonetheless.

"Hey, did you guys know that cameras were first used for—"

"Yeah, yeah. Just record them," Chiharu said, interrupting her boyfriend.

The intro started playing as the girls got ready to sing:

[Sakura]

_Kaze no naka kami o nabikase_  
_Kakete yuku hane no arukutsu de_

[Both (Sakura & Tomoyo)]

_Futari nara itsumo no machi mo_  
_Atarashii kao o miseru_

[Sakura]

_Kujike sou na toki ha watashi ga iru no yo_  
_Subu ni tonde ikeru kara itsu datte'_

[Both]

_Don't you make me happy?_  
_Itsudemo special to you tanoshii koto  
Don't you have a good time?  
Genki ni nareruwa soba ni iru dake de ooh ooh_

[Tomoyo]

_ORINJI no hana ga saiteru_  
_Utsuriki na aozora mitai ni_

[Both]

_Iro iro na koto ga okotte_  
_Watashi-tachi otona ninaru_

[Tomoyo]

_Toori ame nara ba kasa ha iranai ne_  
_Niji no kaidan no boreba aoi sora_

[Both]

_'Cause you make me happy_  
_Itsudemo special to me SUTEKI na koto_  
_'Cause you have a good time_  
_Futari de arukou_  
_Ameagari no michi o ooh ooh_

_Don't you make me happy?_  
_Itsudemo special to you tanoshii koto_  
_Don't you have a good time?_  
_Genki ni nareruwa soba ni iru dake de_

_'Cause you make me happy_  
_Itsudemo special to me SUTEKI na koto_  
_'Cause you have a good time_  
_Futari de arukou_  
_Ameagari no michi o ooh ooh_

_Minna umaku iku so nice, so fun_  
_Soba ni iru dake de ooh ooh_  
_Totemo shiawase so nice, so fun_  
_Every time I feel so good_

Everyone clapped happily at the two girls as compliments came from all around them.

"Come on, Tomoyo-chan, time for your solo," Sakura said happily. Tomoyo just giggled at her cute cousin.

"Sure thing. Just let me choose a song first, okay?"

Sakura nodded and skipped back to where Syaoran was and plopped next to him and Eriol so she was in between them both. Eriol leaned a bit closer to Sakura to talk to her in a somewhat hushed voice so only she would hear.

"She seems happy again huh, Sakura-chan?"

"Yup. Good job thinking to go karaoking today."

"Well if you hadn't mentioned how much singing makes her smile, I would've never thought of it."

"Even so, it was your idea. I'm glad to see her smile again."

"Yeah," Eriol said with a gentle smile as he watched Tomoyo sing Koko ni Kite.

"Sakura, you should sing after her," Syaoran said.

"Hoe? Uh, maybe later; let someone else have a chance first."

"You have a great voice, and I always love listening to you sing. So please?" Sakura gave him a hesitant look while Syaoran gave a cute small smile, his eyes pleading to her.

"All right, all right. I'll sing next." Syaoran sent a charming smile her way and put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him so she was leaning on his chest as they watched Tomoyo finish her song. Everyone again clapped as her score was being processed.

"Who's singing next?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sakura is," Syaoran said casually before anyone else could respond. Tomoyo's eyes beamed in excitement.

"Yamazaki-kun, hand me my camera!"

Yamazaki chuckled as he passed her the camcorder. Tomoyo took a seat next to Eriol with Rika on her left as she got the camera ready to record as Sakura finished selecting the song she was to sing. The music for Prism started not long after Tomoyo pressed 'record.'

[Sakura]

_Kotchi ni kite jitto shite 'te_  
_Hora Kirei da ne_  
_Happa no ue sotto hikaru_  
_Hora Ame no tsubu_

_Fushigi ga ippai Achikochi de DANCE shite 'ru_  
_Genki wo wasurenaide tte messeji ne_

_Mawarimichi datte suteki_  
_Mata aeta mono_

_Mahou da ne Sono egao_  
_Nanka hotto suru yo_

_Tenshi ga ippai Poketto de DANCE shite 'ru_  
_Jibun wo shinjite ne tte yuu messeji ne-_

_Suteki ga ippai Achikochi de DANCE shite 'ru_  
_Ganbaru haato ni sora kara no purezento ne_

_Nani ka aru ka na_  
_Kono michi no mukou ni_  
_Nee Ikou Ikou yo Ikeba wakaru yo_

_Tenshi ga ippai Poketto de DANCE shite 'ru_  
_Kimi nara daijoubu da yo tte messeji ne_

_Fushigi ga ippai_  
_Achikochi de DANCE shite 'ru_  
_Yume miru haato ni sora kara no purezento ne_

_Kotchi ni kite jitto shite 'te_  
_Hora Kirei da ne_

Everyone continued singing and clapping for each other, supporting one another. Before they knew it, twilight came and it was time to head home. Eriol, Syaoran, and Yamazaki paid for the time they spent in the room as well as for the food they ate as a treat for the girls. Yamazaki decided to take Chiharu home while Naoko and Rika went their own separate ways home. But since they lived close to each other, they were heading in the same direction anyway. Sakura and Syaoran said goodbye to Tomoyo and Eriol, who insisted walking Tomoyo home since it was almost dark, and Syaoran, of course, was going to walk Sakura home and spend a bit of time with her before he himself headed home. They all said their goodbyes once they were out of Penguin Park and reached the crossing in the road that separated their streets. Tomoyo and Eriol walked in comfortable silence on their way to her house.

_It's obvious I can't be with Li-kun, no matter how much I like him, _Tomoyo thought._ He always looks so happy with Sakura-chan, it would be wrong of me to even take that away from him. It would take a miracle for Li-kun to want to be with me since everyone can clearly see how much in love he is with Sakura-chan. I'm sure I probably won't feel the same way about anyone the way I do for him, but maybe I can develop a new kind of feeling for someone else._

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol.

_And Eriol has grown up to be a true gentleman. And I gotta admit, he is pretty cute. I don't know if he likes me or not, but maybe he can help me forget these feelings I have for Li-kun. I wonder if he will be mad if he found out I would only want to go out with him for this reason, if he even agrees that is. But wait, doesn't he like Mizuki-sensei? But she wasn't with him when he came back. Maybe she found someone else and he needed to get away for a bit so he came here. _

_I doubt he would like me, but I can't technically tell him I like Li-kun and feel guilty for it when I see my two best friends together. But I have to get rid of these feelings one way or another so they won't have to worry. Of course the two of them are dense so I doubt they even know of my feelings towards Li-kun. But Eriol-kun is a different story. He's sharp. He might figure this out soon if I'm not careful so I want to remove these feelings from inside if I can. I'm sorry, Eriol-kun, I hope you can one day forgive me for using you like this._

"Tomoyo-chan," Eriol said snapping Tomoyo off her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, um what is it?"

"You were staring at me for quite some time. Do I have something on my face?"

"What? Oh, uh no of course not. Your face is perfect." Tomoyo immediately blushed after the last sentence escaped her lips.

"Why, thank you," Eriol replied chuckling.

"Sorry, I was just deep in thought."

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately," Tomoyo thought a little before replying.

"I guess I have. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. Anyway we're at your house." Tomoyo looked up to see a familiar large gate. They were indeed in front of her house.

"You're right. Thank you for walking me home," she said smiling. Eriol couldn't help but smile with her.

"It was my pleasure. I'll see you around," he said, waving. He started walking towards the direction of his own house, which was not too far from her. He didn't want to risk another week of a silent and distant Tomoyo so he chose not to do anything, like kiss her hand again, and simply continued walking. He stopped only when he heard her call her name. He turned around to see her walk a bit his way.

"Um, Eriol-kun?"

"Yes?" he asked politely, noticing her discomfort.

"Um, well, there's this movie I've been wanting to see for a while now, and since we don't have school tomorrow, would you like to come see it with me?" Tomoyo asked timidly. She has never asked a guy out before so she wasn't sure how to. Usually it was guys who were asking her. Though she always turned them down nicely.

"Just the two of us?" Eriol asked raising one eyebrow. Tomoyo, not trusting her own voice, simply nodded and stared at the ground. Had she looked up, she would see the immense joy that spread over Eriol's face.

"I would be honored," Eriol said in a calm, charming voice. Tomoyo looked up in surprise.

"Really, you will?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss a chance to take a beautiful girl such as yourself to see a movie she's been wanting to see." Tomoyo blushed at his comment but smiled nonetheless. Once again Eriol found himself smiling along with her. "So I'll see you tomorrow, then. I'll pick you up around 11," he said before turning to head home once again.

"It's a date," she replied and turned to walk back to her gate, missing the surprised look on Eriol's face. He had never imagined that Tomoyo herself would say the word. He smiled to himself once he saw she was safely behind the large gates and headed home. This was something he definitely had to tell Sakura.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews from Chapter 3**

**James Birdsong **Thank you very much! ^-^

**suikahime **Glad you love it! *hugs*

**algoangel07 **So so sooooo sorry for not updating fast enough. Please forgive me. But here's the next chapter and I tried making it a bit longer than the other ones to make up for it. Please forgive me. -.-

Anyway, that's about it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it despite the HUGE delay. Please forgive me. School is fun for me just not when I get so much homework I can barely think of anything else besides the assignment. I do have homework over the Thanksgiving break but since I have a week to do it, I thought you guys were more important for now. Please forgive me for the delay. But also I lost some inspiration and got writers block. But thanks to my dear friend **ShinigamiChop55 **for giving me the karaoke suggestion as well as helping a whole lot with choosing the songs. I am very indecisive especially with songs I like.

As you die hard CCS fans, like me, may have noticed, I used songs that were from the CCS original soundtracks—technically speaking they're character songs the seiyuu actors sang as thee characters. I didn't feel like looking up popular songs. But if there's a song you want to see, please tell me in a review or a PM. If it can't go into the story, I'll make a one-shot song fanfic for you. Again, my deepest apologies. But you can help make updates go faster by reviewing. Reviews tell me you want to read more so if you don't review I won't update as fast. Once I reach a considerable amount, I update. Right now, I'm aiming for at least 10 reviews for this chapter. Please make it happen so I can post the next chapter. I shall most likely be writing the next chapter as you read this, if any of you are reading that is, so you won't have to wait as long and hopefully have it up before my Thanksgiving break is over. Love you all and farewell for now. Please review!

**_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**


	5. Tomoyo and Eriol's First Date Part 1

**Crazy Mixed Up Love Square**

by

**Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**

**Chapter 5: Tomoyo and Eriol's First Date Part 1**

**Summary: **Syaoran and Sakura are happily together. But Tomoyo has always had a thing for Syaoran. Eriol comes back to confess to Tomoyo and asks for Sakura's help. She gladly agrees but has promised not to tell anyone. What if Syaoran gets the wrong idea? SS & ET

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any original characters from CardCaptor Sakura. Everything belongs to the wonderful members of CLAMP. The story line for this fan fic, however, is all mine so please no copy write.

**Announcement: **None

* * *

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Sakura and Syaoran were on Sakura's couch watching TV. Syaoran had his arm around her waist as she rested on his chest, both perfectly comfortable in each other's embrace. The phone rang and Sakura was about to go up and get it when she heard her father call out that he would get it. Sakura smiled and resumed her previous position.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Syaoran asked casually once Sakura was comfortable.

"What's tomorrow?" Sakura asked innocently. Syaoran chuckled to himself.

"We're going on a date remember? It'll be our first date together alone since your brother's last unsuspected visit."

"Oh, yeah. And hopefully Tomoyo-chan won't sneak around to follow us to tape us again."

"She seemed pretty out of it all week, so I doubt she remembers."

"That's true. I'm glad she was back to her old self again."

"Yeah, it was nice to see her smile again. So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Before Sakura could reply to that, Fujitaka came in the living room.

"Sakura-chan, Hiiragizawa-kun called and said he has something important to tell you," Sakura stood up and took the phone, which her father was holding out for her, and thanked him before receiving the call. Fujitaka went back to his study while Sakura excused herself from Syaoran and went into the hallway to get a little privacy. Eriol might want to talk about Tomoyo after all.

"This is Sakura."

"Hey, Sakura-chan. I'm not disturbing you, am I?" Eriol said from the other line.

"No, Syaoran and I were just watching TV. What's up?"

"It's about Tomoyo-chan. After I dropped her off, she called me back and invited me to go to the movies."

"That's good then isn't it?"

"Well yes, I guess, but the way she's been acting all week, I thought the last thing she wanted was to go on a date with me."

"You never know, maybe she has a reason for it. She probably wants to sort out her feelings and perhaps this date will clarify."

"Perhaps."

"Don't worry Eriol-kun. If she is just trying to sort out her feelings, it's best to just act normally around her as a friend. Don't pull her towards you; let her come on her own."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind . . . Is there any way that you can sort of, monitor how it's going tomorrow?"

"I don't know, I mean Syaoran and I—" Suddenly Sakura had an idea. "Actually, yes."

"Weren't you just about saying you and Syaoran-kun had something to do? I don't want to come between you two."

"No, it's fine. We have a date tomorrow too so I'll make it seem like a coincidence that we meet you and Tomoyo-chan at the movie theater and just all go on a double date for half of the day. Do you think you can handle the last half?"

"I think I can manage. Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Of course! I promised to help you confess. And if Tomoyo-chan starts feeling the same way about you, I know you guys are gonna be together forever." Sakura heard chuckling through the other line.

"Thank you for that, Sakura-chan. I'll let you get back to Syaoran-kun now."

"All right. Oh, wait. Eriol-kun?"

"Yes?"

"What time will you and Tomoyo-chan be at the movies?"

"I pick her up at 11 so we'll probably be there around 11:20 to catch the 11:30 show."

"Okay, got it. Bye, Eriol-kun."

"Bye."At the sound of a click, Sakura hung up the phone too, placed it back in it's charging place, and headed back to the living room to join Syaoran. She greeted him and sat back down next to him resuming her previous position of leaning on his chest and continued watching TV. Syaoran didn't interrogate her about the call.

"Hey, Syaoran?" Sakura said after a while during a commercial break.

"Yeah?" Syaoran responded.

"I figured out what I want to do tomorrow."

"What's that?" he asked casually.

"I want to go see a movie. Last time we had eyes watching our every move because of my brother:" Syaoran laughed lightly at this, while recalling the memory of Touya sending Syaoran death glares every time he wanted to just hold Sakura's hand.

"I'd like that. Anything in particular after?"

"No. As long as I'm with you. You can pick after that."

"All right. Do you want to catch an early show?"

"Yeah, that way I won't have to pay too much for tickets."

"I thought I was paying,"

"Heck no, I already know your rich and don't want you to waste your money on me."

"It's not a waste if it's for you. Besides I want to spoil you."

Sakura pouted. "You know I don't like being spoiled. Besides, we agreed that I would pay for the tickets and you for the concessions," Syaoran frowned at this and looked her.

"When did I agree to that?"

Sakura pointed an index finger to her head. "In here," she said giving him an innocent look. Syaoran smiled at her.

"How about I pay for tickets and we split the money for concessions." Sakura thought for a while. The look on Syaoran's face told her that this was the best deal she was going to get out of him.

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed. Syaoran smiled before glancing at the clock above the TV as it read 9:53.

"I better get going," Syaoran said trying to get up. Sakura sat up to let him up but took hold of his shirt before he could walk to the door. Syaoran looked back at her and saw Sakura put a cute pout on her face, not wanting Syaoran to leave just yet. Syaoran smiled down at her.

"I'll be back," he reassured. Sakura sighed and got up too and offered to walk him to the door.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully once he was standing out on the other side of her small gate.

"Yeah. I'll be here to pick you up at around 11. And tell your dad I say bye okay? I don't want to disturb him."

"Okay. Text me when you get home so I know you got back okay." Syaoran agreed and gave her a goodbye kiss before he made his way home.

Sakura went back inside and said goodnight to her dad, as well as Syaoran's message for him, before heading to her room. Once there, she picked out her clothes for tomorrow. Since it was fall, she knew it would be a bit chilly but not too cold so she settled with a pair of black skinny jeans and a simple light pink over shirt with loose long sleeves that reached to her elbows and her shoulders a bit visible but it came with a simple grey under shirt with little cherry blossoms designed all around it and a grey scarf. She settled for short grey boots. Happy with her outfit for tomorrow, Sakura decided to take a shower before heading to bed.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Sakura rushed down the stairs at the sound of the doorbell ringing. She quickly put her boots on and grabbed her purse before she opened the door to find Syaoran dressed in a simple green button down shirt and grey jeans with a light grey jacket. He sent Sakura his famous smirk making Sakura blush lightly.

"Ready to go?" Sakura nodded happily and jumped into his arms to give him a hug. He spun her around a bit before placing her back down on the floor and giving her a kiss. Sakura blushed and turned around to lock the door, yelling goodbye to Kero beforehand, and returned to Syaoran's side where she took his extending hand before they went off to the movies.

They made small talk on their way there. He asked if her father was home and she replied saying he had already left for work. Even in grade school Syaoran has always liked Sakura's father. He was interested in his work as an archeologist and loved it when he was at home when he came to Sakura's house so they could talk about it. Sakura was always glad to see the two of them getting along. It was Touya that they had to watch out for.

As they entered the building holding hands, they made their way to the ticket booth. They decided to watch _Toy Story 3 _since Sakura wanted to see it so badly. They had fifteen minutes before the movie started so they made their way to the concessions. Unknowing to both of them that Eriol and Tomoyo had just walked in too and had just paid their own tickets, by 'they' referring Eriol of course. Upon seeing Syaoran and Sakura, Tomoyo called out to them while running and glomped Sakura, who was caught off guard.

"Sakura-chan, are you and Li-kun out on a date? Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura giggled at her best friend.

"We did tell you. Right after Touya left, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I guess I must've forgotten. So what movie are you two seeing?"

"Toy Story 3," Sakura said simply.

"Us too! Let's sit together okay?"

"Sure." The two girls continued chatting. Syaoran took this opportunity to get the concessions before Sakura could retort. Eriol joined him.

"You don't mind us joining you, do you, Syaoran-kun?"

"Not at all. Sakura seems happy to have a bit more company," Syaoran said with a sincere smile, looking towards where the girls were. Eriol could clearly see the love in his eyes.

"You truly love her, don't you?"

"More than anything else in the world." The boys gathered the popcorn and drinks and called the girls over.

"Oh I'm sorry Syaoran. You ended up paying my part again," Sakura said running to his side.

"It's alright. I told you before I didn't mind right?" Sakura pouted at this.

"But you know I don't like being spoiled. At least let me carry the popcorn and my drink," Syaoran obliged and handed her the two items. Sakura smiled brightly up at him and called Tomoyo to join her on the other side before they made their way to the theater.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

They were half an hour into the movie and Sakura was already so into the movie. She even stopped munching on the popcorn she and Syaoran were sharing. She had her hand intertwined with Syaoran's. It was only when Syaoran reached over to grab some that she remembered. The seating chart was Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol. Eriol, being the gentleman he was, didn't take Tomoyo's hand. Not that you can't hold hands with a friend, but because he chose to follow Sakura's advice and not pull Tomoyo towards him. Instead, they just continued to happily watch the movie as a group.

Towards the end, Sakura and Tomoyo were both crying. Syaoran comforted Sakura by putting an arm around her and caressing her hair. But he gave her enough room for her to continue viewing the movie. Tomoyo, on the other hand, took Eriol's hand in her own during the fire scene and still hadn't let go. Eriol didn't mind of course. He knew he couldn't comfort her like Syaoran was doing with Sakura. So he squeezed her hand instead to reassure her that he was here for her and that it was going to be okay. Tomoyo squeezed back and smiled.

When the credits were rolling. Sakura and Tomoyo were smiling and clapping with tears of joy falling on their cheeks. They used their hanker chiefs to wipe the tears away before walking out of the theater with the rest of the crowd.

"That was such a great movie, ne, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said still wiping away some remaining tears.

"Yeah, it was. Come with me to the bathroom," Tomoyo said pulling Sakura already to the way of the restrooms. Sakura managed to wave goodbye to Syaoran and Eriol.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm fine," Sakura said.

"Are you kidding me? Your make-up is ruined!"

"I wasn't even wearing make-up, Tomoyo-chan. This is just an excuse to dress me up in some way since you forgot about mine and Syaoran's date, isn't it?"

"Then why are you even complaining when you already know the facts? Besides I need to fix mine too."

"I don't see why you would need make-up, Tomoyo-chan. You're already so beautiful without it. And I'm sure Syaoran and Eriol-kun would agree," Sakura said smiling. Tomoyo blushed at this.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. But a little make-up never hurt anyone. It's not like I overdo it like some girls,"

"True. Do you mind me asking why you came to the movies with only Eriol-kun?" At this Tomoyo stopped what she was doing.

"Before I answer, can you tell me what you think of Eriol-kun?"

"Hoe? Um, let's see. Well, I think he's a really nice guy. He can do just about anything and I know that whoever he ends up with will be content and well cared for."

"Yeah, that's true," Tomoyo said quietly. "Do you, um, do you know if there's anyone he likes?"

". . . Well, I haven't spoken to him about it, but I'm sure there must've been a reason he came back right?" Sakura said. She felt bad about lying to Tomoyo, but she knew that if Tomoyo knew that Eriol liked someone, specifically her, she might be discouraged to find out what she wanted from this date.

"Yeah. I mean I thought he loved Mizuki-sensei back then," Tomoyo said quietly. Sakura didn't even hear her.

"Did you say something Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hmm? Oh no, just talking to myself. Come on we look much more presentable now so we can go," she said avoiding the subject. Sakura shrugged and followed her out the door. They met up with the boys again and decided to go get ice cream before going their separate ways. Sakura hugged Tomoyo goodbye and then advanced to Eriol to also hug him.

"You're doing a good job, Eriol-kun," Sakura whispered before letting go of him.

She went back to Syaoran's side and took his hand. They both waved goodbye to the two friends before leaving. Now Eriol was alone with Tomoyo once more.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews from Chapter 4**

**James Birdsong **Glad you liked the chapter

**cutiepie **Thank you so much for your kind critic. I do have a beta and I check before I send it to her and before I post the chapter. I guess we've still been missing some stuff huh? ^-^

Chapter 5 is done! Sorry for the wait, but I hope I updated fast enough for you all. And guess what! Winter break starts next week so guess who's gonna have a whole lot more time to update a certain story? Please be patient until the end of this week. I will be busy with school so please bear with me. I love you all and thanks so much for your kind reviews. I was only able to update because you reviewed. So if you do and want to read more, you have to review because they strive me to write and update faster. I'm officially on winter break too so I should be able to write more. Though I have homework. Bleh. Anyhoosits, now that you have read, it's time to review! Love you all and until next time!

**_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**


	6. Tomoyo and Eriol's First Date Part 2

**Crazy Mixed Up Love Square**

by

**Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**

**Chapter 6: Tomoyo and Eriol's First Date Part 2**

**Summary: **Syaoran and Sakura are happily together. But Tomoyo has always had a thing for Syaoran. Eriol comes back to confess to Tomoyo and asks for Sakura's help. She gladly agrees but has promised not to tell anyone. What if Syaoran gets the wrong idea? SS & ET

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any original characters from CardCaptor Sakura. Everything belongs to the wonderful members of CLAMP. The story line for this fan fic, however, is all mine so please no copy write.

**Announcement: **None

* * *

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"So, uh, good movie huh?" Tomoyo said nervously, not sure what to do or say after Syaoran and Sakura disappeared to go on their own date. Though Tomoyo didn't make it obvious, she couldn't stop staring at Syaoran and blushing more than necessary. She was always happy when he talked though. Not only to actually have an excuse to look at him, but to also listen to his voice.

"Y-yeah," Eriol said blushing. He was alone with Tomoyo once again since when he picked her up that morning. "Is there any place you want to go? Or would you rather go home now?" Eriol asked out of curiosity, but what he really wanted was to spend more time with her.

"How about we stop by the Penguin Park?" Tomoyo suggested. Eriol sighed in relief because now he's able to spend more time with her. They made small talk now and then, even when they were already at the park. They just circled the perimeter before Tomoyo wanted to settle in the swings for a while. So now here they are, sitting on the swings. But not really swinging. Just sitting down and talking.

"Thank you for coming with me, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said after a pause of silence.

"It was my pleasure, Tomoyo-chan. I hope you had fun this evening."

Tomoyo nodded at him enthusiastically. "I sure did. I got to learn more about you than I ever had when we were in grade school."

Eriol smiled at her. In their conversations, Tomoyo mainly focused on Eriol's life rather than her own. She let him tell her about himself as she listened. Not that she didn't want to have a friendly conversation with him, but because she was afraid she would slip up and tell him about her crush on Syaoran. She couldn't very well do that now could she? So she remained quiet as he talked, nodding and agreeing at the appropriate spots as well as commenting on something they had in common every now and then.

Eriol, however, felt she had something else on her mind. He could see past her fake smile. Her eyes were distant even when she was facing him. Her mind was somewhere else. Eriol thought he might be boring her as he talked, but every time he asked her anything about herself, she would avoid it by asking him something else about himself. He knew something was bothering her and he wanted to ease it if he could.

"Is there something wrong, Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked with concern in his voice. A wave of shock rushed through Tomoyo's eyes but she quickly covered it with a smile.

"Of course not, Eriol-kun. Why would there be anything wrong?"

"You just seem . . . distant. If there's anything bothering you, you know I will always be willing to listen to you. I may not be able to help much, but I promise to be here for you," Eriol said sincerely. Tomoyo looked down, her long hair covering her face.

_Should I tell him? Of course not! But maybe I can tell him without telling him I love Li-kun. Here goes nothing._

"It's just that . . . Um, how can I put this? Remember the conversation we had when we went to the mall? About the guy I like?" Tomoyo asked timidly, her face still facing the ground. Eriol nodded but noticed she couldn't see him so he simply answered with a small yes.

"And remember when I said I would tell you a bit more when I was ready?" Once again, Eriol agreed, listening intently.

"Well, I just . . . don't know what to do because I do like him, a lot. But he's in love with someone else. And I would never want to separate them."

"I see. And you haven't told this person how you feel about them?"

"I could never do that," Tomoyo said shaking her head vigorously and finally looking up to face him. "I just. . . I can never tell him how I feel."

"Why not?"

"Because . . . he's in love with someone else. It wouldn't matter if I told him."

"Don't say that, Tomoyo-chan. Of course it would matter."

"Even if it did, it wouldn't make any difference to him. I liked him for so long, but I doubt he even feels the same way about me as I do him," she said sadly. "I've liked him ever since Sakura-chan was transforming the cards. But he never even thought of me that way. Even when he left, I knew the person he loves would always be on his mind. And even though he's back now, I know that person is not me."

"So you're afraid to tell him because he's in love with someone else?"

"I guess. It's more like I can't tell him because of it. I do value his friendship and I'm just happy to be friends with him. I would never want to risk it because of my feelings."

"Tomoyo-chan, there will come a time when you will be able to tell him. It may not be soon, but I promise you that you will be able to tell him and he will accept it and give you the answer that is best. You may be even surprised by what it is. It may not even be what you think it is. You're an incredible girl and whoever this guy is, I'm sure he likes you too. Just listen to your heart for when the time is right. I mean, he'd be crazy not to like you!" Eriol immediately blushed as soon as the last part came out. Tomoyo giggled at him making him blush even more.

"Thank you, Eriol-kun. I guess I can tell him one day. But I'm definitely not ready now. I might be, one day." Suddenly Tomoyo's stomach made a loud grumbling noise.

"We could get a bite to eat before we go home, my treat," Eriol said smiling.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that. You already paid for the movie and snacks! Besides, I'm not even that hungry." Tomoyo's stomach grumbled again as if to argue with her on the last part.

"I don't mind. Besides, I think your stomach thinks otherwise," Eriol said chuckling. He stood up from his swing turned to stand in front of Tomoyo, and his hand extended to her. "Shall we?" he said very gentlemen like, and let his England accept slip.

Tomoyo giggled before taking his hand and standing up as well. "We shall."

Tomoyo picked the first restaurant she saw, which just happened to be Steak N' Shake, and they ate while chatting with one another yet again. This time Tomoyo being more involved much to Eriol's content. They talked about many things, one of them being Tomoyo's curiosity of what happened between him and Kaho. He simply answered that it was strong at first but both later realized that it would be best if they went their separate ways. After eating and Eriol paying the bill, they made their way to Tomoyo's house. It being almost 10 o'clock, which caused it to be very dark and it was not safe for a young girl to be walking alone. Not that Eriol would even let her though. Much to Eriol's pleasure, Tomoyo kept her hand in his, swinging their hands to and fro to match their steps. Eriol could tell Tomoyo was having a better time than they did earlier that evening when Sakura and Syaoran were with them. He was proud of himself for how the date turned out. He was able to get her to open up after all. That was some progress wasn't it? As they reached her house, they slowed down their steps until they were finally in front of the large black gates.

"I had a fun time, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said sweetly.

"Me too," Eriol said, his nerves catching up to him now, despite the fact that he had spent a whole day with her.

"We should do this again sometime."

"Y-yeah. We should. That would be great."

Awkward silence hung in the air. Eriol wasn't sure what else to say, afraid he'd mess something up. And Tomoyo not sure what else to do since it was her first date.

"Well, uh, I guess I better go in. Thank you for walking me home," Tomoyo said after a while. Eriol took the hint that it was time for him to go home too and started to back away towards the edge of the sidewalk.

"Yeah, yeah of course no troub— WHOA!" Eriol backed up too much and fell off the sidewalk and into the deserted road. Tomoyo gave out a small yelp and ran to his side.

"Are you okay?"

Eriol shot up and started whipping the dirt off his clothes. "Ye-yeah, I'm dandy. Uh, don't worry about it. I'm truly fine," Eriol said, much aware of the blush on his face. Tomoyo giggled at him.

"I'm glad you're not hurt."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Uh, thanks for your concern."

"I should be the one thanking you. You did so much for me already today. Thank you for listening to me," Tomoyo said, going on her tippy toes and kissing Eriol's left cheek. "Thanks again, Eriol-kun, have a nice night. I'll see you tomorrow at school!" she said happily and practically bounced back to her gates. Eriol was too stunned by the kiss to say anything and simply nodded. He didn't move an inch until she was safely through the gates. He smiled dumbly and made his way to his house.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"You kissed him!" Sakura exclaimed over the phone. She got a call on her cell phone from Tomoyo as soon as she stepped through her bedroom door. Luckily, Syaoran went home for the night so he didn't hear her.

"On the cheek, Sakura-chan! Sheesh, don't make such a big deal over it. Man, was I like this with your first date and kiss with Li-kun?"Tomoyo said.

"Much, much worse, dear Tomoyo-chan. And of course it's a big deal! This is your first date with anyone and you kissed him!"

"On. The. Cheek!"Tomoyo said emphasizing each word. "It's not as if I really kissed him."

"Even so Tomoyo-chan, this is huge for you! I'm so happy you've found someone," Sakura said genuinely smiling from the other line.

"Technically Sakura-chan, I haven't found anyone yet,"Tomoyo said with a ting of sadness in her voice. There was a short silence between them.

"But you do like him, right?" Sakura said hesitantly.

"Who?" Tomoyo said a bit too quickly.

"Eriol-kun of course. I mean you did go on a date with you after all."

Tomoyo thought about how he listened to her in the park earlier that evening. He knew something was wrong with her even though she tried to hide it. He was sharper than she thought. But also a lot more kinder than she remembered him to be. He never once asked any specific details on her mystery man. No name, physical description, nothing that would at least give him a hint on who it was she really loved. He knew it was her business and had no right to ask who he was. He respected her in that way.

"I don't know . . . Maybe,"Tomoyo answered after a while. "I mean, he was so courteous in our date and everything, but I don't know if I even like him that way. I mean he's a good friend and everything, but I'm not sure I feel for him the way you do about Li-kun. What you two have is special and I want that for when I find the right one for me, you know?"

"I do, Tomoyo-chan. And I'm sure you'll find him one day. You never know, he may be closer than you know," Sakura said hinting Eriol who had been by Tomoyo's side practically since he came back.

"Yeah, maybe. Hey I gotta go to bed. We have school tomorrow after all."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Good night,"Tomoyo said before hanging up. Sakura smiled as she pressed the end button in her own phone and plugged it's charger in so it would charge for the night before getting up to change into her pajamas. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth before saying good night to her dad, who was still working in his study, first though. Before going to bed, she made sure everything she needed for tomorrow was in her backpack. Content that everything was in place, she set her alarm clock before she could forget, and curled up into bed with Kero before turning off her lamp and falling asleep.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm clock but quickly hit the snooze button before falling asleep again. Suddenly her phone rang. She grumbled before reaching towards the sound and pressing the green button.

"Mmm, hello?" she said sleepily.

"Good morning, Sakura,"Sakura smiled, but kept her eyes closed.

"Good morning, Syaoran."

"Are you up yet?"

"Mmm hmm," she said barely. Syaoran chuckled at the other end.

"Come on, Sakura, open your eyes. It's a wonderful day."Sakura opened one eye and stared at the clear blue sky outside her window.

"Mmm, so it is."

"Get ready for school okay? We stayed out pretty late and I'm glad your brother went back or else I wouldn't even be able to call you," Syaoran said chuckling. "I'll be at your house in a second so we can go to school together okay?"

"Mm hmm," Sakura agreed but was on the brink of falling asleep again. Suddenly the doorbell rang and she heard her father opening it.

"Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun is here!" Sakura giggled and called out that she'd be right down.

"You're fast you know that?" Sakura said before ending the call and getting up to get ready for school.

Once she ready, she rushed downstairs to find Syaoran halfway done with his breakfast. On certain occasions, Syaoran would come early to take Sakura to school so Sakura's dad would always invite him to eat breakfast with them. Sakura hugged both of them before sitting in front of Syaoran and starting her breakfast. They both finished and bid goodbye to Fujitaka who gave Sakura her box lunch before hugging her goodbye.

"Are we walking to school today?" Sakura asked as she locked the door.

"Yeah, Mother still refuses to get me a car before my birthday. I don't see the point of purchasing a decal and reserving a parking lot spot if I don't even have a car yet." Sakura giggled and held his large hand in her petite one.

"I don't mind walking with you. It's good exercise and we're not polluting the Earth. Plus, I get to spend more time with you this way," Sakura said leaning her head on his shoulder. Syaoran smiled and they walked together in a comfortable silence. Before they knew it, they were already at school and spotted Tomoyo talking with Eriol in her usual waiting spot. Eriol spotted them first, since Tomoyo's back was turned to them, and pointed them out to Tomoyo who turned around and smiled at the couple. Sakura let go of Syaoran's hand and raced to her best friend to give her a warm embrace like every other morning. By the time Syaoran caught up with her, she already turned to hug Eriol.

"You two look happy together," Sakura commented causing both Eriol and Tomoyo to blush slightly. The four made their way to their first period together talking with one another. They still had a lot of time before the first warning bell even rang and Sakura could see there was something Eriol desperately wanted to tell her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, got a minute?" Eriol asked, not being able to hold it in any longer. Sakura nodded and followed him out of the classroom.

"They sure have been talking secretive lately, haven't they?" Syaoran said staring after them.

"Yeah, they have. You don't think something is going on between them? I mean, they have been going off alone together a lot ever since Eriol-kun came back," Tomoyo said. She had just begun to notice it today.

"I don't think so. But they have been spending a lot of time together."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Once they were out of earshot from the two friends inside, Eriol began to talk.

"I want to do something special for Tomoyo-chan. And I know just the thing but I need your help."

"That's what I'm here for! What is it?"

"I want to give her a birthday party. Her birthday is in two weeks after all. But I still haven't gotten her a present yet. Mind going with me sometime this week? There's no rush but I need help planning the party."

"Or course, I would be more than happy to help."

Suddenly the first bell rang and they both agreed that they would continue later. They both went inside the classroom and joined Tomoyo and Syaoran before they all took out their materials for class that day.

_Tomoyo-chan's so lucky to have Eriol-kun, _Sakura thought._ If only she could see how much he likes her._

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews from Chapter 5**

**James Birdsong **I hope it was. Thanks for always taking the time to review!

Chapter 6 is done! Sorry for the wait, but I have midterms now and I've been writing this chapter instead of studying so you're welcome! XD But seriously, I apologize in advance for any chapters that are delayed by more than a month. I shall be very, very, very, very busy with school and am now in the school musical Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory so I will be putting all my time and effort into it to make it a great show. Sorry to say but this story comes fourth in my life. First is obviously family and friends, next is school, then is whatever show I have which I'm so proud to be a part of, and next comes this. So please bear with me because this is still part of my top priorities and even I'm getting impatient with myself because I just want to get to the juicy stuff but I can't do that just yet. I promise this fan fic will get better. I love you all and thanks so much for your kind reviews. I was only able to update because you reviewed. So if you do and want to read more, you have to review because they strive me to write and update faster. Anyhoosits, now that you have read, it's time to review! Love you all and until next time!

**_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**


	7. Party Time!

**Crazy Mixed Up Love Square**

by

**Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**

**Chapter 7: Party Time!**

**Summary: **Syaoran and Sakura are happily together. But Tomoyo has always had a thing for Syaoran. Eriol comes back to confess to Tomoyo and asks for Sakura's help. She gladly agrees but has promised not to tell anyone. What if Syaoran gets the wrong idea? SS & ET

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any original characters from CardCaptor Sakura. All belongs to the wonderful members of CLAMP. The story line for this fan fic, however, is all mine so please no copy write.

**Announcement: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA KINOMOTO, SAKURA and SYAORAN from TSUBASA RESERvoir CHRoNiCLE, and WATANUKI KIMIHIRO from xxxHOLiC!

* * *

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"Sakura, would you like to go out somewhere today?" Syaoran asked as they all got the materials they needed from their lockers before going home. They always made sure to have lockers next to, or close enough to one another over the past few years.

"Gomen ne, Syaoran. I wish I could, but I already made plans with Eriol-kun for this weekend," Sakura said with a genuinely sad voice.

"You've been with him for practically two weeks. We haven't had time to spend together at all because you already made some kind of plan with him. You even canceled the dates we had planned together ever since your brother came for this week to spend time with him. The only time you're not with him is when he's with Daidouji-san. Is there something going on?"

"Of course not, Syaoran. I'm just helping him with some things that's all."

"Things like what?" Syaoran said with a disapproving look. He didn't like to interrogate Sakura but she's been gone for two whole week helping Eriol with Tomoyo's surprise party. But of course, he didn't know that.

"Just some stuff, Syaoran. Please don't worry too much about it," she said smiling sadly at him. She really didn't want to lie to him, but she promised Eriol she wouldn't say anything.

Syaoran sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine. Do you want to do something together tomorrow then?"

"I'm really sorry, Syaoran, I can't. I have plans all day tomorrow with—"

"With Eriol-kun. Got it," Syaoran said. He tried not to make his voice sound mad but to no avail. His facial expression didn't help much either. Sakura, having finished obtaining everything she needed for homework for later, zipped up her backpack set it on the floor, and shut her locker, making sure the lock closed properly, before she grabbed his hands and squeezed them lightly.

"I'm really sorry, Syaoran. I promise to call you tonight okay?" Sakura said looking hopefully into his eyes. She gave him a small, cutesy smile which she knew he wouldn't be able to resist. She was right of course because eventually he managed to return it.

"Alright," he said and pulled her into a hug. Sakura smiled wider and hugged him back. Neither of them wanted to let go.

"If you want to know what Eriol-kun and I have been doing this for two weeks, come to Eriol-kun's house tomorrow a bit earlier than seven okay?" Sakura said into his chest.

Syaoran loosened his embrace enough so she would be able to look at him. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, of course! Bring a present and wear something nice okay?"

"Okay, but what exactly am I supposed to bring?"

Sakura just smiled at him. "I'll tell you if you figure it out. But if you want a hint, just think about why tomorrow is so special. It has to do with someone we both love. And if you do figure it out, don't tell her. It's a surprise," she said and lifted her index finger over her lips like you would if you were to signal someone to quiet down, but keeping a smile behind it nonetheless. Syaoran agreed before removing her hand from her lips and lightly giving her a kiss. They broke apart when they heard someone call out to Sakura.

"You ready to go, Sakura-chan?" Eriol called from a corner of the hallway. Sakura nodded and grabbed backpack. She gave Syaoran one last kiss on the cheek before making her way to Eriol. Once she got to Eriol, she turned back to Syaoran one last time and waved goodbye before heading off. He returned the gesture and turned back to his locker to finish putting everything he needed into his backpack and flung it over his shoulder before walking through the now empty hallway and headed home.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Tomoyo just got out of the library with three large books in hand. Naoko told her about a new book series she's been reading during lunch and suggested Tomoyo check it out. So right after the last bell rang, the two girls made their way to the library to go get the books. Since it was Saturday, Tomoyo would be able to check out at least the first book in the series during the weekend. But being that she's a fast reader, she would probably finish all the three books, despite them being just as big the _Harry Potter _books. She had no plans this weekend so it was no problem. And if they were as good as Naoko said, she would be so sucked into the books that she really would finish them before classes commenced on Monday. Luckily she only had a crossword puzzle for her history class to do this weekend for homework and she already finished half of it in class.

Tomoyo bid farewell to Naoko, who decided to stay in the school library for a bit longer, and made her way to the front gate. As soon as she came outside though, she saw Syaoran walking through the front gates alone. Gathering up her courage, Tomoyo sprinted to where Syaoran was.

"Hey, Li-kun!" she said once she was close enough for him to hear her. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Daidouji-san," Syaoran said nicely. Tomoyo had finally caught up with him and stood in front on him. She forced herself to keep from blushing being this close to him, despite how many years had already passed. For the past two weeks, they've gotten closer too, since Eriol and Sakura were spending so much time together, Syaoran and Tomoyo would find each other's company enjoyable.

"Are you going home alone again today?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah. Sakura said she had some things to do with Eriol-kun."

"Again? They've been going somewhere for two weeks. I wonder what they're planning . . ."

"Planning? What makes you think their planning something?" Syaoran asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, they're so secretive about where they're going and what they're doing, and they're acting the same way I do when I'm planning something over on you and Sakura-chan. What did _you _think they were up to?"

"It's, uh, it's nothing," Syaoran said quickly, with guilt consuming him now.

"It sure doesn't sound like nothing. Come on, tell me," Tomoyo insisted.

Syaoran sighed. "I-I thought that they were secretly going out," he said quietly, looking down. Tomoyo heard him though.

To Syaoran's surprise, she didn't laugh at him like he expected. Instead she put an encouraging hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "You have to trust Sakura-chan more, Li-kun. It's pretty obvious those two don't have that kind of relationship." Syaoran gave her a small smile.

"I hope not."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Besides, they'll tell us when their ready," Tomoyo said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, want to walk home together?"

Tomoyo's face instantly beamed with happiness. But she made sure to keep her composure. "Sure!"

"By the way, Daidouji-san, is there anything special going on tomorrow?"

Tomoyo pondered for a while before answering, "Not that I can think of, why?"

". . . No reason."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"I think Syaoran is starting to get suspicious, Eriol-kun," Sakura said. They were in the mall, yet again, looking for party supplies.

"I think he's been suspicious ever since I got here. In grade school, he thought I had a thing for you and let his jealousy take over more than once," Eriol said chuckling.

"Really?" Sakura said. She tried to remember the times when he would he would let his jealousy take over, but couldn't seem to find any. Most likely because she didn't have any idea when he even started liking her. Sure she remembered him acting "weird" more than once. But wasn't quite sure whether it was because he would be jealous of Eriol or something else entirely. "I don't think he's jealous now though."

"Ah well, you never know. He was able to calm down because of how much you reassured him. But with the amount of time we've been spending together, I wouldn't blame him if he's started to have conflicted feelings."

"Hoe? Is that bad?"

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure you show him you still love him. I feel bad about taking so much time away from you two as it is. The last thing I would want is to cause problems between the two of you."

"Thank you, Eriol-kun. But you really love Tomoyo-chan and she deserves someone like you because I know you will make her happy. And besides, you two have been on a few more dates in the past two week. It won't be long before you two become boyfriend and girlfriend. You should hear the way Tomoyo-chan talks about them."

Eriol chuckled. "I don't think I'm anywhere near 'boyfriend level.' I mean, yeah, we have gone on a few dates, but we're not dating. You know?"

Sakura stared at him with a blank expression. "Sure?"

Eriol laughed and patted her head. "It's okay, Sakura-chan." Sakura pouted. She didn't like being left out of things, especially when it concerned her.

"So, have you found out who this mystery man is, yet?" Sakura asked changing the subject. Sakura knew about it because Eriol told her Tomoyo likes someone and Tomoyo let it slip while telling Sakura about one of her dates with Eriol.

"No, not yet. I'm on my own on this since I don't want to pry her too much about it. She always seems so sad when she talks about him. Almost like she's _forbidden _to like him, because he's in love with someone else."

"And you're sure he's not you? I mean she did say she liked him since I was transforming the cards, and that he left, but his love for her wasn't the same as the one he really did love."

"It's the last part that stumps me. I mean I was there during that time, and I did leave, but I never said I liked anyone."

"But she knew you loved Mizuki-sensei. She told me so after you left. She said she wished you and her well. I couldn't see it, but she certainly figured it out."

Eriol chuckled. "She certainly is sharp. I didn't expect her to find that out."

"Expect the unexpected, Eriol-kun," she said giggling. Eriol joined in. "So what else do we need for the party tomorrow?"

"Almost all the table decorations: plates, cups, table cloths, silverware, streamers, all that stuff. We also need to go back to my house and finalize the food we'll be serving and also the guest list, just to make sure we have everything."

"And we couldn't risk invitations in case she saw them, so hopefully we informed everyone we needed to by word of mouth without being too obvious about it," Sakura said. "We also have to set up a special room for Kero and Suppi-chan, to be in while the party is going on. Nakuru-chan knows about the party though, right?"

"Yeah, she said she's willing to keep Tomoyo-chan busy while we set everything up."

"That's great! I guess we better go buy everything now, before it gets too late."

The day progressed and it was almost dusk when Sakura and Eriol finally finished most of their shopping. They carried the bags into Eriol's house and went up to his room to save them until it was time to decorate. They didn't want to start too early and agreed to meet tomorrow morning to begin preparing everything.

For the remainder of the evening consisted of Eriol and Sakura planning on what food they should serve and made sure they has all the ingredients for it. Before long, it was time for Sakura to go back home before dinner.

"We're all set for tomorrow right?" Eriol asked as he walked Sakura to the front door.

"Yup, and you're sure Nakuru-chan knows the plan right?"

"Yes. I'll run it by her again just to be sure. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, I think I'm good. The people in Tomoeda are all kind. Well anyway, see you tomorrow!" She said waving. Eriol waved back and made sure she made it to the corner safely before closing the door.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

The next morning, Sakura woke up at the sound of her phone going off. She groaned, wondering who would call to wake her up so early in the morning, especially on the weekend. Lazily, she searched for her phone blindly since she refused to get up from under the covers.

"Mm, hello?" Sakura answered once she found the darned phone.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Sakura immediately jolted up to a sitting position causing an unsuspected Kero, who has grown accustomed to sleeping with Sakura on her bed instead of his own, to go flying onto the floor. He immediately woke up once he made impact with the wooden floor.

"Jeez, Sakura, what'd you do that for?" he said rubbing his forehead. Sakura, having not heard him, finally responded into the phone.

"Eriol-kun?" Kero's small eyes widened and quickly sprang into action.

"That would be correct, princess. You overslept again."

At this, Kero was already flying around her room to gather up her materials for her while Sakura jumped out of bed and quickly picked out an outfit from her closet. "I'm so sorry Eriol-kun, I could've sworn I set up the alarm" Sakura said as she started changing her clothes. Sakura heard Eriol chuckled on the other line.

"It's quiet alright, Sakura-chan. I figured as much so I decided to call you half an hour early."

"What?" was all Sakura could say. She did a double take towards the alarm clock set above her bed. The time read 7:30. Sakura sighed a sigh of relief. "You almost gave me a heart-attack, Eriol-kun!"

"Sorry, sorry. But at least you're not going to be late. I'll wait for you before I start anything. See you in a little while?"

"Yeah. Thanks so much, Eriol-kun." With that, Sakura ended to call and continued getting ready for the day but at a more normal pace for her.

"Don't forget your dress!" Kero reminded before flying onto her bag once everything was situated. More of a force of habit now since Sakura's brother and father knew about Kero and the Cards. Sakura thanked Kero and finished grabbing everything she needed. She ran downstairs and made herself and Kero a quick breakfast consisting of toast and a cup of chocolate milk. Once they were both done, they raced out of the house. Since Fujitaka had already left for work, Sakura made sure to lock up the house before she made her way towards Eriols' and was able to make it to his house in the nick of time.

"Welcome, Sakura-chan," Eriol greeted. Sakura just nodded in response due to her being out of breath. "You know you didn't have to run all the way here. I wouldn't have minded waiting for you."

Sakura shook her head. "It's not nice to keep people waiting. Besides, we need all the time we can get."

Eriol smiled at her. "Well then, we better get started."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

As usual, Syaoran woke up early in the morning with no need of an alarm. He glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand; it read 7:35 exactly. For once, he wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. He had been up all night trying to figure out what was so special about this day that took up all of Sakura and Eriol's time for two whole weeks. Nothing seemed to come to mind. He knew it was pointless to ask Sakura about it, he had already tried. The only clue he got was from what she told him yesterday after school. But what could it be? All he knew was that it was for someone. But who?

Lazily, Syaoran glanced over at his agenda lying next to his alarm clock. He turned the page to see what he should expect for the week, being as it was Sunday the weekly agenda marked it as the beginning of a new week. Syaoran's eyes widened and he jolted up into a better seating position, grabbed the agenda off the table and placed it over his lap and stared intently at the page to make sure it wasn't some sort of delusion. There it was, plain as day in Sakura's handwriting in bright red letters read:

_Sunday, September 3:_

_Tomoyo-chan's Birthday!_

How could he have forgotten? Tomoyo was one of his closest friends. What kind of friend would forget another friend's birthday, especially one who he was with for a large portion of his life. Sakura's words were ringing in his head:

_But if you want a hint, just think about why tomorrow is so special. It has to do with someone we both love. And if you do figure it out, don't tell her. It's a surprise._

Now it all made sense. Sakura and Eriol were planning something nice for Tomoyo for her birthday. Perhaps a party? It hit Syaoran like a ton of bricks. Of course that's what kept Sakura and Eriol busy for two whole weeks. But why didn't they want him to know? Surely he would have helped them out quite a bit if they had just asked. Quickly he grabbed his phone and unplugged it from its charger before hitting the speed dial button. After the first two rings, the person picked up.

"Hey, Syaoran!"Sakura exclaimed happily from the other line.

"Why didn't you tell me about the party? I could've helped you two, you know."

He heard a giggle coming from the other line. "So you finally figured it out, huh?"

"Sakura," Syaoran said in a mock-warning voice, indicating Sakura to answer his previous question.

"Gomen ne, Syaoran, but we couldn't risk invitations in the slim chance she saw them, so word of mouth was the only option to go. But we couldn't be too obvious with it, you know in case she overheard or something."

"I could've helped you two," was all Syaoran could say. He had to admit, he was hurt that they left him out of something like this. After all, Tomoyo was just as much his friend as theirs. Sakura could sense this and felt guilty for leaving him out of it. But she made a promise to Eriol to stay quiet and she had always been one to keep her promises.

"Well there is something you can do."Syaoran immediately perked up. "We need someone to keep Tomoyo-chan busy until the party as well as bring her to it without her suspecting anything. Originally, we had Nakuru-chan do it, but she got called in to fill a half shift for someone. She said she would be back in time for the party but she can't play the role of distracting Tomoyo-chan for the day."

"So all I have to do is keep her busy until seven and then bring her to Eriol-kun's house for the party?"

"Yup! Please, Syaoran, can you do this for us?"

Syaoran could just imagine the puppy look Sakura was probably making at this moment. He sighed in defeat. If this is all he could do, then he'll do it. "All right. I'll bring her over at seven sharp. I'll see you until then okay?"

"Okay! Remember to make sure both of you wear something nice okay? See you then. I love you."

"I love you, too," he said. And with that he hung up, got out of bed and headed for the shower.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Tomoyo jumped up in surprise at the sound of her cell phone ringing. Unlike her best friend, she was an early bird. She had gotten up early to continue reading the first book in the series she got from the school library yesterday. She quickly checked who it was before answering. Upon seeing the name, she immediately felt her face heat up.

"H-hello?" she answered timidly.

"Good morning, Daidouji-san,"Syaoran answered from the other line.

"G-good morning."

"Are you busy today?"

Tomoyo glanced at the book in her lap. "Not particularly, no."

"Then would you like to spend the day with me?"

Tomoyo became speechless for a second. She almost dropped the phone. "Uh, j-just you and me?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course."

"W-what about Sakura-chan?"

"I called her up. She said she was busy with something really important but that we should meet up with her later. And I don't have anything better to do since I finished the slim homework we were given for the weekend. So how about it? I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"Y-yeah. Sure! I would love to hang out with you, Li-kun. Um, just give me an hour to freshen up okay?" she added, full aware that she was still in her pajamas and hadn't even gotten out of bed for breakfast yet.

"Sure thing. I'll stop by your house in an hour. See you then,"Syaoran replied.

"Yeah. Bye." Once she hung up, she literally jumped out of bed and skipped to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Once she got out she quickly scanned her large walk-in closet for an outfit. She settled on black leggings, a blue plaid skirt which was attached to a light navy blue plain short sleeve shirt, and a bright red sweater, since it was chilly outside, and a silver-white necklace with a single bow decorated with small diamonds and short high-heeled boots. She quickly blow-dried her long hair, brushed her teeth, and put everything she thought she would need into her purse and rushed downstairs for breakfast. As always, it was already warm upon her arrival and ready to eat. She helped herself to eggs, toast, tea, and a corn muffin. Not long after she finished breakfast, one of the maids came into the kitchen to inform her that Syaoran had arrived. She thanked the maid and made her way to the front of the house. Sure enough, Syaoran was there standing near the door wearing black dress pants and a simple button up green collar shirt with converse for shoes. He smiled at her once she made her appearance made to him.

"You look great," he complimented. Tomoyo felt herself blushing yet again.

"Thank you. Your fashion sense is great as always," she replied, mentally thanking the Gods that she wasn't making a fool of herself in front of him.

"Shall we go?" Syaoran asked extending his arm out to her. She nodded and took hold of his arm as he led her out the house. _'It's not a date. It's just an outing between two friends.' _Tomoyo thought, trying to keep her feelings suppressed as to not get her hopes too high up. Besides he was with her best friend. She couldn't let her feelings for him surface, especially when around him.

Syaoran let Tomoyo pick anywhere they were to go. After all, she was the birthday girl, even if she had completely forgotten about it. They went to eat ice cream, walked around the park, and now they were roaming the shopping district of Tomoeda and had stopped by a café for lunch. Syaoran found Tomoyo's presence enjoyable and liked talking to her or hearing her talk. Even though they have been friends for years, he still felt as if she was hiding a big part of herself from him so he often felt as if he didn't know the real her at all. It was around 5:30 when Syaoran remembered he was to bring Tomoyo to Eriol's house looking great.

"Well, we've gone everywhere you've wanted too up to now. How about I pick next?" Syaoran offered. Tomoyo, not used to having this much attention from Syaoran, simply nodded. She was really enjoying herself too. Not just because she was with him, but because she felt that he was having a good time too. But she sure wasn't expecting to be pampered so much. Syaoran had, so far, paid for everything. The ice cream, the lunch, she just couldn't simply say no to him, no matter how much she tried. Besides she did get to pick every place up to now. It was only fair to let him pick for once right? Syaoran took her hand and led her to where the center of the shopping district was. To Tomoyo's surprise, they were standing in front of a dress shop.

"Out of all the places you would pick, I never imagined that you would lead us here. Are you okay, Li-kun?"

Syaoran chuckled. "We're not here for me, we're here for you. I'm going to buy you a new dress."

"Why?" Tomoyo asked with sincere curiosity. She had a closet full of them and if not, she could've easily made a new one for herself.

"Let's just say you'll need one for later today." Now Tomoyo was getting suspicious. He knew something he wasn't telling her. Before she could interrogate him more, he dragged her into the store and immediately started searching.

They spent the rest of the time dress and shoe shopping. Eventually, it was Syaoran who had found the perfect dress for the evening's event. It was a white colored dress with panels lengthening so there were lines going down over and across as to give an even length and shape as the white shined her fair complexion. The neck line flattered at the bust and it tied behind the neck making her hourglass figure bring attention back to her shoulders which balanced out on the hips, the dress stopping just above the knees. The strap was covered with small diamonds. As for shoes, they were able to find deep sapphire heels.

"You should wear that out, Daidouji-san," Syaoran said once she stepped out of the fitting room area so he could have a look at it. He seemed satisfied with it enough and since he didn't have time to get her an actual present, he figured this would do. He knew white and beige were her favorite colors and he could see how much she adored the dress.

Tomoyo's eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked with excitement in her voice. Syaoran nodded causing her to squeal happily and catch him in an unexpected hug. She quickly let go as soon as she realized what she had done. "I'll, uh, go get my clothes then," she said and rushed back into the women fitting room area. Unknown to her, Syaoran smiled watching her walk away. She had always been full of energy when it came to Sakura or shopping or both, but today, she seemed even more jubilant than she would usually be. Soon enough, Tomoyo came back out, still in the dress, with her old outfit in hand. They both went to pay for the dress and shoes. Just as soon as Tomoyo went to reach inside her purse for her wallet, Syaoran pulled out two 20 dollar bills and handed it to the clerk.

"But—"

"It's okay, Daidouji-san. Just think of it as a present from me. Now, there's just one more place I want to go. It'll be quick," Syaoran said. Tomoyo nodded and followed him. Luckily the place wasn't too far away. It the first store as they entered the mall to the left.

"Are you sure there isn't something you're not telling me or more importantly, Sakura-chan?" She asked with a sweat-drop as they stood in front of a beauty salon.

"Again, this is for you." Syaoran said laughing. He gently pushed her into the store and quickly whispered something in the receptionist's ear. She nodded and smiled at Tomoyo and took her by the hands and led her to one of the chairs. "I'll be waiting right here!" Syaoran called back and took a seat in one of the waiting chairs in the front of the store. Forty-five minutes had passed when he suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and quickly checked the text message.

_Everything is ready. Bring in the Princess. ;)_

_-Sakura_

He smiled and quickly replied. Just as he was putting his phone back, Tomoyo came back out and stood in front of him, blushing slightly. She only had basic light make up on, her hair curled in a small ponytail and her nails were finely French manicured, but she still managed to look radiant.

"You look great. Ready to go?" Tomoyo simply nodded again.

By the time they were able to get out of the mall completely, it was 6:45, giving them enough time to get to Eriol's house from where they were.

"Alright, Princess, you need to wear this blindfold before we head of to our final destination," Syaoran said taking out a red bandana. Tomoyo blushed at the nickname he called her by.

"Why do I need to be blindfolded?"

"Why else? It's a surprise. Don't worry; I'll guide you to where we need to go."

Tomoyo nodded and allowed Syaoran to blindfold her, trusting him completely. He gently took her hand and placed the other on her back and started guiding her towards Eriol's house. It didn't take them all that long to get to his home. Eriol was waiting outside the door for them dressed similarly to Syaoran but with a black button up shirt instead of green. He nodded towards Syaoran who nodded back.

"Alright, Daidouji-san, I'm going to hand you over to someone else okay? I assure you that you will be in good hands." Tomoyo nodded and felt Syaoran's warm hands leave her to be replaced with gentle semi-cold ones. Eriol led her to the center of the next room in the house, where the party would be held, with Syaoran following close behind. She felt the hands hold her back, signaling her to stop.

"This is for you, Princess," Eriol whispered into Tomoyo's ear. She couldn't tell who it was exactly but didn't have time to guess as she felt the mystery person untie the bandana.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Tomoyo let out an auditory gasp at the sight before her. The whole room looked like it was the night sky decorated with white, glowing stars, some forming the shape of musical notes. In the concession table there was the occasional vase with cherry blossom flowers and the center of it was a pot filled with magnolia flowers. Behind it, a white three layer cake decorated with musical notes spelling out her name. Instead of the usual party food such as hamburgers, hot dogs, and such, the concession table was filled with a variety of soba noodles; izumo soba, izushi soba, shinshu soba, etabetsu soba, you name it, it was there. Each with the different ingredients that came along with it. In a large tray was a pyramid made out of sushi. And you can bet that there was a variety of that too. There was a circle of people around her and Eriol, all smiling broadly at her. At the same time, all her friends exclaimed: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TOMOYO-CHAN!"

Tomoyo smiled to herself. She had completely forgotten about her birthday. Nobody had mentioned it to her and she wasn't the type of person to write down her own birthday and tell everyone about it. She turned her attention to Eriol who was smiling brightly at her. Not one of those mysterious smiles he did back in grade school, but a genuine one. "You did all this for me, huh?"

Eriol blushed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Well yeah, but I could never had done it without Sakura-chan's help. And Syaoran-kun's too of course."

"Thank you so much, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said sincerely. Suddenly the lights dimmed so the only lights came from the stars above.

"Let's get this party started!" exclaimed Sakura as she signaled the DJ and he cued up a slow song.

Eriol felt himself blushing. He lets Sakura choose the music for the night, trusting that she would select all of Tomoyo's favorite songs, and she betrays him by starting off with a slow song. He sees Sakura winking at him, signaling him to get on with it. Eriol takes a deep breath and musters up all his courage.

"May I have this dance?" he says bending over slightly, extending his hand out for her to take. His eyes full of hope.

"It would be my pleasure," she replies smiling lightly as she takes his hand in her own and places the other on his shoulder. He gently puts the other hand on her waist as they start to slow dance.

From within the circle, Sakura watches her two friends, sending them an encouraging smile. Syaoran then steps out from the circle to stand in front of her. "May I have this dance?" he said while mimicking Eriol. Sakura giggles and takes his hand.

"Of course you can." Syaoran smiles and leads her inside the circle. One by one, other couples got in and started dancing as well.

"I can see why it took two weeks for you two to prepare. This place looks amazing," Syaoran said once they were halfway into the song.

"Thank you, Syaoran. We both put a lot of work into it. We didn't think we would finish in time, but everything turned out great in the end."

Syaoran smiles sadly down at her. "I'm sorry."

Sakura tilts her head to the side. "What for? You helped us out a lot by keeping her distracted all day and she looks absolutely gorgeous."

"No, not that. It's just. . . I doubted you since last week and I shouldn't have. Daidouji-san told me to have more faith in you, but every time I saw you and Eriol together, all I could remember was all the times in grade school that looked like he was hitting on you and my past feelings came back. I know nothing happened between you two back then, but the way he acted, I just couldn't control myself."

"It's alright, Syaoran."

"It's not. I-I should have trusted you."

"Lighten up, Syaoran. I don't blame you for having those feelings at all. You have to stop living in the past."

"So, you never had any feelings for him?"

"Other than a friend, no. You're the only one I will ever love, Syaoran," she says smiling up at him.

Syaoran returned the smile. "I'm glad."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"I can't believe you did all this for me," Tomoyo said admiring the room as she danced with Eriol.

"Why wouldn't I? You deserve to have a great birthday." _And so much more, _he thought.

"I can't thank you enough for this. It really has been one of the best ones I've had so far."

"There's no way I could've done it alone though."

"So this is what you and Sakura-chan have been planning then?"

"Indeed. She helped a lot. She is the one who knows you better than anyone else."

"Y-yeah. She is my best friend," she said. _But she doesn't know everything. Like how I've liked her boyfriend since before she even knew she liked him._

"Something wrong, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hm, what?"

"You had a sad look in your eyes. Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, it's nothing."

"Well, okay." Eriol didn't want to pry her and she was always thankful for that. But Eriol knew well enough now to know that whenever she got like this, she was thinking of her mystery crush.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound sad. I really appreciate everything you've done for me. Thank you, Eriol-kun," she said smiling up at him. She got her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. Eriol's face heats up instantly.

"A-any time."

Luckily for him, the song ended. Awkwardly, they let go of each other and stood there, each wondering what to do next. They spotted Sakura and Syaoran near them and mutually decided to go over to them. Upon seeing them, Sakura ran over to them and gave Tomoyo the biggest hug she had ever given her.

"Happy birthday, Tomoyo-chan! Isn't Eriol-kun so sweet to put all this up for you?"

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. He tells me you helped a lot too."

"Yeah, here and there, but he's the one who came up with the idea and bought all the decorations and made most of the food and everything! He wouldn't even let me pay for the simplest thing," Sakura said happily. During this Eriol was signaling for her to stop talking, being too embarrassed of being the one to take responsibility to do this for her, even though it was true. Sure Sakura and Syaoran helped, but he was still the master mind behind it all. Realizing his efforts were futile, he just stood there awkwardly blushing deeply. Tomoyo smiled at Eriol once more. "Well, let's not stand here, let's party!" Sakura exclaimed and took Tomoyo's hand and led her to the dance floor. By now, an upbeat song was playing.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

The party progressed with Tomoyo receiving "happy birthdays" from people every now and then. Tomoyo was overwhelmed by the amount of attention she was getting. Sure, she was a pretty popular girl at school, but she never imagined to have so many friends. She could tell a lot of thought was taken into making this day for her. From the guest list, to her favorite foods being served, to the music, to the decorations, everything was perfect and showed her personality and all her interests. After non-stop dancing with half of her friends, she decided she needed a break. She sneaked out to the large backyard, sat down in one of the couches outside and gazed at the stars. They were not much different than the ones inside. It amazed her how accurate it was actually. She still couldn't believe Eriol had done all this for her. She never thought anyone cared about her so much to put so much thought in a single party. She was happy she had such a great friend like Eriol around. It made her realize what a great guy he really was.

"I know the stars turned out great inside. But nothing beats the original." Tomoyo turned around in surprise. Eriol made his way towards her and he sat next to her. Tomoyo smiled at him and turned back to the stars.

"They sure are beautiful," she said.

_Would it be cliché if I told you they're not as beautiful as you? _Eriol thought to himself. _What am I thinking, of course it would be. She only thinks of me as a friend. Stop getting your hopes up!_

"Have I thanked you yet?"

Eriol smiled. "Only about a hundred times now."

"Sorry. But I really am grateful."

"Don't be. You deserve this and so much more. You're an incredible person, Tomoyo-chan. You're smart, funny, talented, beautiful—"

Tomoyo laughed. "I don't know about the last part."

"Nonsense, you're beautiful inside and out. And anyone inside can vouch for me." Tomoyo laughed again.

"Would it be too early for you to open one present?" Eriol asked as he took out a large, white, velvet square-shaped box with a blue bow on top. Tomoyo smiled at him.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," she said while taking the box. She slowly opened it and let out an auditory gasp. Her wide doe-like eyes went to her present to Eriol and back. It was a necklace with a large, glimmering, heart-shaped sapphire with pure silver teardrop like edges decorations surrounding it with smaller sapphires at the ends of it and a silver chain holding it all together. "It's beautiful," she said gently touching it and slowly taking it out of its box. "Can you put it on me?" Eriol nodded and took the necklace from her hands. She shifted so that her back was facing him. Eriol lifted her hair and proceeded to putting it on her and made sure it was securely clasped before letting her hair fall neatly back into place. She turned back but had her eyes at the necklace. It was surprisingly light and not cold at all.

"Now you have something to match your shoes," Eriol said grinning.

Tomoyo laughed. "I love it. Thank you so much. You are too sweet, Eriol-kun." They went back to star gazing. Soon after, Tomoyo leaned her head on Eriol's shoulder. Eriol wasn't sure what to do now. He had never been in this position before. He wasn't sure whether he should take her hand, or put an arm around her. Or if either of those two were optional because, after all, friends don't hold each other's hands unless they were really close and Eriol didn't think they were _that _close yet. Tomoyo, unknowingly, made a decision for him by taking one of his hands into hers, causing Eriol to really blush now.

"Eriol-kun, do you like me?" Tomoyo said after a while. If he was drinking something, Eriol surely would have chocked. Instead his face became even redder. Thankfully Tomoyo couldn't see him. Eriol wasn't sure how he should respond. He knew his feelings for her, but was it the right time to tell her?

"Of course I do. You're a dear friend to me."

Tomoyo lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked into his eyes. Eriol was more than aware of the close proximity they were in. "I mean as more than a friend."

"Well, uh—"

"Because for the past few weeks, I've had fun hanging out with you and I really enjoy your company."

"Oh. Um, well that's good to hear—"

"And when I'm with you, it's like I can forget all my worries. You make it easy for me to smile and be so carefree. You're a true friend, Eriol-kun. I'm so glad I have you in my life again," Tomoyo said before she could stop herself. She stopped before she could further blabber and just stared back into his eyes.

Tomoyo had never been so close to Eriol before and was taken aback by the color of his eyes. Before either of them knew what was to happen, Tomoyo closed the space between them sending an electric shock through both their bodies. Eriol's eyes widened in shock. He wanted to kiss her back, really he did, but he was too much in a state of shock to do much of anything. Finally he did. He kissed her gently, almost as if she would break if he forced on to her too much. Tomoyo raised her free hand and placed it on the back of his head to pull him closer. In response, he gently cupped her cheek and continued to kiss her lovingly. It was short lived when they heard someone yelling their names from inside.

"Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun! Come on, we have to sing 'Happy Birthday' to the birthday girl!" yelled Chiharu.

They both immediately pulled apart and stared at anything but each other, both blushing madly.

"We, uh, we should go in," Eriol said.

"Y-yeah."

They both stood up and walked inside to join the rest of their friends, both unaware that they were still holding hands.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews from Chapter 6**

**jo **Um, thank you. I think? LOL

Chapter 7 is finally done! Sorry for the looooooong wait, but I was very, very, very, very busy with school and the school musical, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, and the Thespian State Competition (where we took a best in show for our large group! Step in Time from Mary Poppins! Yeah, baby! XD) and a whole bunch of other stuff. Sorry to say but like I said in the last chapter, this story comes fourth in my life. First is obviously family and friends, next is school, then is whatever show I have which I'm so proud to be a part of, and next comes this. So please bear with me because this is still part of my top priorities and even I'm getting impatient with myself because I just want to get to the juicy stuff but I can't do that just yet. Although some juicy stuff was in this chapter. ;) I promise this fan fic will get better from now on. And I promise you I will try hard to find time to write. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I made it extra long to excuse my absence and for any further absences I have in the future. I love you all and thanks so much for your kind reviews. Reviews help me to update. So if you do and want to read more, and not wait over two or three months for the next chapter, you have to review because they strive me to write and update faster. Anyhoosits, now that you have read, it's time to review! Love you all and until next time!

**_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**


	8. Aftermath

**Crazy Mixed Up Love Square**

by

**Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**

**Chapter 8: Aftermath**

**Summary: **Syaoran and Sakura are happily together. But Tomoyo has always had a thing for Syaoran. Eriol comes back to confess to Tomoyo and asks for Sakura's help. She gladly agrees but has promised not to tell anyone. What if Syaoran gets the wrong idea? SS & ET

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any original characters from CardCaptor Sakura. Everything belongs to the wonderful members of CLAMP. The storyline for this fanfic, however, is all mine so please no copyright.

**Announcement: **On this wonderful July 11th day, I would like to take this time to wish a very "Happy Birthday" to Jason Liebrecht! The voice actor of our beloved Syaoran from TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE. Also please read my author's note at the end of the chapter as usual. I got a lot of apologizing to do. ^^'

* * *

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"Good morning, everyone!" Sakura greeted happily to her fellow classmates. Syaoran and Tomoyo, who followed behind her, also greeted a "good morning." The class greeted back and went back to their original conversations. As soon as they found their seat, the rest of their friends approached them.

"You know, Sakura-chan, ever since Syaoran-kun came back, you've been getting to school a bit earlier. You're almost never late now," Naoko commented.

Sakura blushed. "Really? Well, I guess it's because he calls me in the morning to make sure I'm awake and didn't sleep through the alarm."

"And that's been working for roughly five years now?" Rika added with amazement.

"Yeah, sometimes, before a test or a big project or something, he even comes to pick me up since I usually do all-nighters when I'm behind. Even when Tomoyo-chan sleeps over to help me with last some last minute details he comes."

"Huh, Takashi, why don't _you _do that?" Chiharu asked, lifting an eyebrow towards her boyfriend.

"Well, you never asked." Yamazaki grinned.

"Sakura-chan, did you _ask _Syaoran-kun to start doing that?"

"Um, well, no. Not really. It just happened randomly one day and then took off after that."

"You hear that, Takashi? I swear, sometimes Syaoran-kun is a sweeter boyfriend than you," Chiharu grinned playfully.

Tomoyo laughed. "Come on guys, don't you think you've embarrassed him enough. You know Li-kun doesn't do well with so many compliments at one time."

True enough, Syaoran was beat red. He sent Tomoyo a silent "thank you". Tomoyo responded with a small smile before turning her head away from him to hide her blush. Unbeknownst to them that someone saw the encounter from the door. The friends fell into a new topic, mainly to spare Syaoran for the moment.

"So, Tomoyo-chan, did you enjoy your birthday party? I can't believe people are still talking about it. Sakura-chan and Eriol-kun really must've worked hard to make it special for you."

"Y-yeah. It was really great. Thank you Sakura-chan," Tomoyo responded smiling with a slight blush.

"It's no problem. Eriol-kun really wanted it to be special for you, too."

"Speaking of which, where is he? The bell's about to ring and he's practically never late," Rika commented.

Tomoyo felt another blush creeping in at the mention of Eriol's name. As soon as Rika said that, though, Eriol came in through the door, breathing heavily. The group of friends turned their heads to the door and stared at Eriol with worried looks. He walked towards them with a smile on his face, as usual, but still breathing really hard.

"Good morning, everyone," he said calmly. Everyone greeted back.

"Eriol-kun, is something wrong? You look like you just ran a marathon," Naoko said with concern in her voice.

"Do I?" he responded playfully. "Well, I guess I would. I just woke up a bit late that's all. So what did I miss?"

"Nothing much. We were just talking about Tomoyo's amazingly awesome birthday party you threw for her." Yamazaki said grinning.

"You guys are still on that?" Eriol laughed. "It's been a good two weeks or so."

"Well, you must throw really great parties then. Everything was absolutely perfect, wasn't it, Tomoyo-chan?" Chiharu said, smiling.

Tomoyo's blush grew even more pronounced as the attention was directed at her yet again. Especially since the night's events between her and Eriol had popped into her head again. "Y-yeah. It really was. Thank you once again, Eriol-kun."

Eriol could feel her discomfort once more. He wondered if the party wasn't a good idea after all. Was he moving too fast? Things haven't been all peachy between them as he had hoped. He thought that maybe she was starting to like him, since she was the one who first initiated the kiss. But soon after that, she started distancing herself from him once more. It was as if every time things between them took one step forward, she recoiled and took two steps back. Now he found himself being careful with even the words he said to her. If he said the wrong thing, she would distance herself from him even more. And he didn't want that. He settled with:

"You deserved it."

Just then the bell rang and everyone scrambled to their seats before the teacher would come in to start the lesson. But not before Eriol could send Sakura a silent look telling her he needed to talk to her later. Sakura immediately understood and nodded her head.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"Sakura-chan, do you think there is something fishy going on between Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun?" Naoko asked during lunch.

At the moment it was only Syaoran, Sakura, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, and Naoko in their little circle eating lunch on the roof, as they usually did. Eriol said he needed to go to the library but would join up with them shortly, and Tomoyo had forgotten her lunch at home and was in the lunch line so she would have something to eat. Everyone offered to share their lunch with her but she refused, mainly because she needed to be alone, if only for a short while.

"Fishy how?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. They just seem . . . awkward around each other, you know?"

"Now that you mention it, they do seem that way. Ever since Tomoyo-chan's birthday, I would say," Chiharu commented.

"I don't see why they would though. I mean it's not as if she wasn't having any fun," Syaoran stated. "She was smiling until the end."

"But it seems as if it's becoming worse as the days go by. Maybe we should do something," Rika suggested.

"I don't know. I mean what if it's just nothing. We should wait a bit before we do anything drastic," Naoko suggested.

Everyone agreed and fell into a comfortable silence as they ate their lunch.

"Hey, don't you think that Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan would make a cute couple?" Rika said out of the blue.

Sakura almost choked on her food. Almost.

"Awwwwww, they totally would!" Naoko cooed.

"Do you think they're acting this way because they secretly love each other but don't want us to know?" Chiharu suggested with a mischievous smile.

The rest of the group caught on and smiled with her. Except for Sakura who was trying to not seem nervous and go along with what was about to unfold. After all, what Chiharu said was only half true. She was the only one who knew Eriol loved Tomoyo but wasn't entirely sure she loved him back . . . in that way.

"Interesting theory, I don't see why they would hide it from us though. I mean I totally approve of the two of them," said Yamazaki.

"But if that's so, why do they keep some sort of distance around each other? Wouldn't they be, I don't know, trying to get closer to each other, not further apart?" Syaoran said.

"Hmm, well maybe they're keeping their distance around us! I mean, they might not want to make things weird between us because we're all such close friends. They might think it'll put some tension to the group if they suddenly became a couple," Rika suggested.

"Nah, I don't think that's it," Naoko said.

"Why is that?"

"Because we're not _'weirded out'_ by Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun and Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun being a couple."

"I guess that's true, but that doesn't really count," Rika replied.

"Why not?" Sakura asked, finally speaking for the first time since the conversation turned into a debate between Eriol and Tomoyo's relationship status.

"Because we knew y'all would end up with each other eventually. We all saw it coming, especially Tomoyo-chan. In fact, she's the one who first predicted it. She has this sort of 'gift', you know? Like she's able to tell when two people love each other without them noticing themselves but always end up together in the end."

_Yeah, everyone except herself_, Sakura thought.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Sakura was in her bedroom, home from school, and working on her homework while Kero was supervising. By supervising I mean eating Sakura's snack that her father left for them while he watched her work. Suddenly, Sakura's cell phone rang.

"Do you mind getting that for me, Kero?" she asked politely, not breaking her concentration on the math problem she was working on.

"Yeah sure, where is it?"

"On my bed, I think."

Kero flew over to the bed and picked her ringing phone and flew it back to her. He pressed the "talk" button and set it on speaker phone for her before he went back to the half-finished plate.

"Sakura-chan?"came the voice from the other line. Sakura immediately recognized it.

"Hey, Eriol-kun. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you. Are you busy?"

Sakura smiled at herself, having finished the math problem. She was sure she did all the steps correctly and felt proud of herself as she looked over the page. "Not too much anymore. I just finished the last math problem we were assigned for the homework. I gotta cook dinner tonight but I actually finished pretty early so I don't have to start on it for another two hours."

"Can you meet me at the café near your house then?"

"Sure thing. Be there in a jiffy!"

With that she hung up the phone and put it in her usual "going out" purse and grabbed her keys from her desk.

"I'll be right back, Kero. I'm gonna go meet Eriol-kun at the café near here."

"Ooooo, can I come? Pweese?" Kero asked with puppy dog eyes.

Sakura sighed. "Alright, get in the bag. But stay hidden, okay?"

"You betcha!"

Sakura climbed down the stairs and left a quick note to her dad in case he came back early. She then quickly put her shoes on but as she opened to door, she found herself face to face with a pair of surprised amber eyes. Syaoran was frozen in place for a second with his right hand raised ready to knock on Sakura's door.

"Hey, Sakura. Going somewhere?" Syaoran asked when he recomposed himself.

"Yeah. I have to step out for a bit. Is there something you needed?" she asked as she locked her door.

"Not really. Just thought we could study or spend some time together if you wanted."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Syaoran. But I really have to go somewhere. It's _really _important."

"Well, maybe we could go together?" he asked with hope I'm his eyes as he walked her to her gate. She could see it in his eyes too.

"I'm sorry but it's best if I go alone. Maybe tomorrow, okay? I really have to go now. Bye, Syaoran!" she said and took off towards her destination.

_Oh well, _he thought. _Nothing to do but enjoy the day, I guess._

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"So what did you want to talk about, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked as she took her seat across from him. He had chosen a table near the window. She noticed that he had already ordered. "Let me guess. Tomoyo-chan, right?"

"Isn't it always?" Eriol said smiling.

Sakura laughed. "I wanted to ask you about her actually. Today at during lunch, before you and Tomoyo came, we talked about how weird she's acting around you. Can you think of any reason why?"

"I can," he said casually.

Sakura waited a moment to let him continue. But he stayed quiet and simply stared at her. "Well?" she said finally to break the silence.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. But I don't think it's my place to say."

Sakura gave him a questioning look. "Why not? You've never held back on telling me anything that happened between you two before."

"I guess . . . because of the way she's reacting because of it," Eriol said a little too calmly as he stared out the window in a daze. Sakura could tell that he was remembering whatever it was that got Tomoyo acting the way she was.

The waitress came then, startling Sakura. She quickly scanned the menu before settling on a caramel mocha and two pieces of chocolate cake. One for her, and one for Kero.

"Two cakes? Brought Cerberus again I see," Eriol commented as soon as the waitress left. At this Kero popped his head up from inside Sakura's purse, which was lying on the table, with a sweat drop on his head.

"H-hey, Eriol," he said.

"Hello. Nice of you to join us," Eriol replied smiling. Kero had found out about what Sakura was up to with Eriol. Sakura hadn't told him. He found out about it a little bit before Tomoyo's birthday and thought he could help out on setting up the decorations, which was a big help.

"Kero, I told you to stay hidden!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I am. Besides, this is better than trying to secretly stuff a piece of cake in your bag."

He had a point.

Sakura sighed and agreed. "Fine. But don't move around too much." Instantly Kero went limp as to show Sakura that he could behave. Sakura giggled before turning her attention back to Eriol. "You know, Naoko-chan said that you and Tomoyo-chan are acting awkward around each other since her birthday."

"Oh?" Eriol said.

"Is that how you feel too?"

"I can feel it in the air when we're together. Even if we're not alone."

"But that's not all is it?"

Eriol smiled. _Looks like Sakura-chan is finally starting to observe people more. _"No."

Sakura pouted. "Are you going to tell me what happened at the party?"

Eriol thought for a while. Finally, he said, "I'll leave that up to her to decide when to bring it up."

"So something _did _happen!" she said smiling mischievously.

Eriol chuckled. "Yes. But it's best if she's the one to bring it up. I don't want her to move further away."

Sakura gave him a questioning look. "Tomoyo-chan never said anything about moving anywhere."

"I didn't mean that literally." Eriol laughed. "It's just that when something between us happens that takes us one step away from the friend zone she seems to recoil and take two steps back so I'm farther back then when I started."

"Oh," she simply said. "But I still don't get why she would do that."

"Maybe she doesn't like me as much." Eriol was back to staring back out the window. "Not as much as him at least," he said more to himself.

Sakura followed his gaze but didn't find anyone he was looking at directly. "As who?"

The waitress then came back and placed Sakura's order on the table. Sakura quickly thanked her before she left them. Once the waitress was gone, Eriol looked at Sakura from the side and smiled. "The guy she loves of course."

"She really loves him?"

Eriol nodded. "The way she acts around me, she's not letting herself have feelings for anyone else but him. Even though we don't know who it is, I can tell she loves him. She probably has for a long time but she won't let her feelings be known to him for some reason."

"You said it was almost like she's forbidden to love him once, right?"

"That's how it seems."

"I wonder why that is," Sakura said quietly. She picked up her fork and stuffed a piece of cake in her mouth. She sighed happily at the taste. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. Luckily everyone was too occupied to notice so Sakura took another piece of cake and held it out for Kero; whom instantly opened his mouth to welcome the dessert.

"If she loves him that much, I doubt I have a chance. It's pretty obvious she doesn't feel the same way as I do."

Sakura stopped mid-bite before looking at him with a worried look. "I don't think she understands her own feelings for you yet."

Eriol turned to face her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, even if she is in love with Mr. Mystery Man, I think she still has feelings for you. Otherwise she wouldn't try to distance herself from you. She's just confused is all. I think she's been in love with this mystery guy for so long that she might feel like she's betraying him for starting to share the same feelings she has towards him with you. Don't give up, Eriol-kun. Just give her time."

Eriol smiled. "You're right. I don't want her move back even more so I'll wait for her to make the first move. I don't care how long it takes."

"That's the spirit!"

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Syaoran was walking aimlessly around town. What else could he do? He had already finished his homework and Sakura had to go somewhere. He admitted he was bored out of his mind. Usually Sakura would cure that with her bubbly personality but seeing as she was busy, there was no hope for that, right? He knew Wei was worried that he wasn't keeping up with his magical training or the other training the Elders set up for him to do while he stayed in Japan before he was ready to take over the Clan. But he didn't feel like doing either of those. So what was he reduced to? Walking around town staring at the passing buildings and people. You could say he was window shopping but he wasn't in the mood to waste his money on something pointless.

Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of short auburn hair entering a café across the street from him. Panicking, he quickly hid behind the nearest solid object; which happened to be a circular trash can. He had to crouch down so he would be completely covered. He could feel the weird looks he was getting by the passerbys but he could care less right now. Slowly he stuck his head out. He had a perfect view.

_Why did I suddenly get the urge to hide? _he thought to himself. _It's not like I followed her here. I just happened to spot her across the street. Yeah. It's just a coincidence. I wonder what's so important about going to a café. Maybe Fujitaka-san asked her to pick up a cake or something? But I could've gone with her for that._

Then, he spotted Eriol sitting by himself, sipping on his drink. _Please no. Please don't let her meet up with _him_. She can't think that he's more important than I am, right? _He saw Sakura spot Eriol and smile. She made her way to him and sat on the empty chair across from him. Her lips were moving so he figured that she was just greeting him. Unfortunately he wasn't blessed with the gift of lip-reading.

_I said please didn't I? _He saw Sakura laugh at something Eriol said and he felt the sensation of envy creeping up again. _No. It's nothing. I promised her I would trust her and I do. But . . ._

Just then, Eriol turned his head out to face the window and Syaoran immediately pulled his face in. _Oh crap! Did he see me? Wait. Why did I hide? It's not like he was actually looking at me. But if he did see me then he would think I'm still suspicious and tell Sakura. I mean she's right there. _Syaoran took a deep breath to calm himself. _I have to think positive. Maybe he didn't see me after all. At least, I don't think he did. _Cautiously he poked out his head. Luckily Eriol's attention wasn't on the window anymore. But instead on something yellow on the table. To Syaoran, Kero's ears gave him away.

_Probably came here for the free cake, that glutton, _he thought. Something he was sure was true.

Syaoran stayed there a bit longer. Wishing desperately to know what was going on in there. But if he went in there then he knew Eriol would suspect something, if not Sakura. She would more than likely think of it as a coincidence but Eriol wouldn't. He was too sharp. But the feeling he felt earlier never left. Just the opposite; it became stronger the longer he watched them. And he felt ashamed for it. He needed someone to talk to about this. Someone he could trust one-hundred percent and knew about his feelings toward Eriol. He pulled his head back in and slouched against the trash can. Syaoran sighed knowing it was pointless to continue hiding and so he stood up and dusted himself off before heading towards his next destination. Unbeknownst to him, that a pair of eyes were watching him again.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

_Man what's wrong with me? _Tomoyo thought to herself. _I know in my heart that I love Li-kun, but now if Eriol-kun's name is even mentioned in front of me I start blushing like mad. And that kiss. . ._

Tomoyo was on her bed laying in the dark. She was having conflicted feelings between the two boys. She had somewhat of an idea that Eriol liked her. But anyone of her friends would have thrown her a party for her birthday, right? He was just the first to think of it. It didn't mean that he had special feelings towards her. He would have done it for any one of their friends too so there's no guarantee that he was giving her some sort of special attention . . . right?

A knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. It was one of the maids. Perhaps her mother came back from work?

"Tomoyo-sama, one of your friends is here to see you. Should I send him in?"

"Yes, go ahead," Tomoyo responded. _She said "him." I wonder who it is. It couldn't possibly be—_

"Hey, Daidouji-san."

"Li-kun!" Tomoyo instantly sat up, trying to compose herself. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I just need someone to talk to, I guess."

Tomoyo made room for him on her large bed. He smiled thankfully and sat down on the edge of the bed on the other side of her. His back hit her pillows as he sunk down. He didn't say anything, but the look on his face told Tomoyo everything she needed to know. "It's about Sakura-chan, isn't it?"

He sighed and sunk even further. "Is it that obvious?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I just know you well enough to know what's bothering you."

He smiled but stayed silent. _As observant as always, _he thought.

"So what happened this time?"

Syaoran grinned at her. "I thought you knew me well enough."

Tomoyo smiled. "I may know what's bothering you but it's not like I know the details."

"That makes sense," he simply said. Tomoyo waited for him to tell her what happened. She gave him an encouraging smile. Syaoran sighed and continued. "I saw Sakura and Eriol-kun at the café near her house."

"And?"

"Well, I was at her house as she was leaving. I asked her if she wanted to spend some time together but she said she had some _'really important' _to go to. I asked her if I could go with her but she said it was best she went alone. So I let her go and decided to walk around town instead since I had nothing better to do. But then I saw her enter the café and sit down at his table."

"So she had to go meet up with him again. I don't see the problem, Li-kun."

"I guess it's that she chose him over me again. I know I shouldn't be feeling like she's betraying me or cheating on me or something. But when I saw them together laughing, I just—I couldn't take it. I felt myself getting jealous again. She's my girlfriend and I should trust her. But when I see her ditching me to go meet up with him—"

"It's okay, Li-kun."

"No it's not," he said roughly. He put a hand on his face to cover his eyes. "I know I shouldn't be feeling like this but I am and for some reason it's getting stronger and I hate myself for it. And when I see them together, I almost want to run away from her. I can't stand it."

"It's natural to feel that way. I can tell you to trust her more and believe in Sakura-chan but it's up to you to follow through. I can see that she doesn't like him like that."

"What about him?" he whispered. Tomoyo almost didn't catch it.

"What about who?"

Syaoran removed his hand from his face and turned to look at her. "Does Eriol-kun like Sakura-chan more than a friend?"

Tomoyo was silent for a while. "I can't say for sure. I can't read Eriol-kun as clearly. He's not one to easily express his emotions. He kind of keeps them hidden behind his smile."

"So for now, all I can do is assume."

"Li-kun . . ." Tomoyo gave him an empathetic look. Syaoran smiled at her. He was glad Tomoyo was willing to listen to him.

"You two really would make a good couple."

Tomoyo gave him a questioning look. "Who?"

"You and Eriol-kun," he said simply. Tomoyo's face instantly turned red.

"W-what? W-why would you s-say that?" She couldn't help shuddering.

"We were talking about it during lunch before you two showed. I can actually see it now though. You two would make a good couple."

Tomoyo looked down to hide her blush. "Please, you just want Eriol-kun to be with someone so you wouldn't have to worry about him hanging around Sakura-chan so much."

"I guess that would make things easier." Syaoran laughed. "But all joking aside, I really think you two would be perfect for each other."

Tomoyo smiled at him. "Thanks but I already have someone else that I love," she said before she could stop herself.

Instantly she saw Syaoran's curiosity form in his eyes. "Really? Who?"

_You, _she thought, and almost said. "It's a secret," she said instead, lifting her index finger to her mouth, smiling behind it.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews from Chapter 7**

**~None for the last chapter~**

Chapter 8 is FINALLY done! Sorry for the looooooong wait, but I was very busy with school and I thought I would be able to update more in the summer but that didn't happen so well now did it? ^^' Again soooooooooooooo sorry but I didn't get as many reviews last chapter so I felt discouraged to write. It's because of you guys I'm able to write and when I don't get as many reviews but more than 100 hits I think "Is this any good? Are they really enjoying it? Or do they hate it?" I can't tell if you do or not so I get discouraged. But I still love you all and thanks so much for your kind reviews, for the ones that did. Reviews help me to update. So if you do and want to read more, and not wait over two or three months for the next chapter, you have to review because they make me write and update faster. But I do have good news though. **I already wrote chapter 9! **WOOT! So I'll update it in a week unless I get tons of reviews. If the people speak then I'll update faster than a week from now. So it's up to you if you want more. Oh and a super special thank you to my wonderful beta **Ametyist213**. I love you gurl! Anyhoosits, now that you have read, it's time to review! Love you all and until next time!

**_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**

P.S. My sister got a formspring and I thought it would be fun to have one too. So please look me up at: : / / w w w . . m e / C

Without the spaces of course. Ask me anything you'd like, I don't bite! ^-^ But I would still appreciate the reviews. Love you all and keep those reviews coming in!

P.P.S. A VERY Happy Birthday to Jason Liebrecht once again. =^~^=


	9. Plan into Action

**Crazy Mixed Up Love Square**

by

**Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**

**Chapter 9: Plan into Action**

**Summary:** Syaoran and Sakura are happily together. But Tomoyo has always had a thing for Syaoran. Eriol comes back to confess to Tomoyo and asks for Sakura's help. She gladly agrees but has promised not to tell anyone. What if Syaoran gets the wrong idea? SS & ET

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any original characters from CardCaptor Sakura. All belongs to the wonderful members of CLAMP. The story line for this fan fic, however, is all mine so please no copy write.

**Announcement: **It's July 13th! It'd be a sin not to update on Syaoran's birthday, wouldn't it? =^~^= Happy Birthday, Syaoran Li! The love of many girl's (including mine) hearts! We love you! But especially me. XD (I'm serious)

* * *

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"Tomoyo-chan, are you feeling okay?" asked a concerned Sakura.

Tomoyo looked up from her sketchpad and smiled at her best friend. "Of course Sakura-chan, why wouldn't I be?"

The two girls were in Tomoyo's room. They both decided to have a girl's only weekend with Sakura, Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika coming over to spend the night on Saturday after school. They didn't do anything special. They just hung out like they used to and talked about random stuff. Currently it was only Tomoyo and Sakura since the other three girls went downstairs to make everyone sundaes. Although there was one thing that Sakura was begging to know and just found enough courage to ask Tomoyo about.

"It's nothing. It's just that, well, you seem to be a bit, uh, distant towards Eriol-kun ever since your birthday. We're already near the end of November. Did something happen between you two?"

Tomoyo felt a blush creeping on. "N-no, of course not. Nothing happened. Why do you think something happened?"

"Ano, it's just that, when something happens between you two, you become distant from him. If there's anything I can do to help you with, Tomoyo-chan, you know I'll do it right?"

"Of course I know that, Sakura-chan. It's just that—"

"And you know that you can tell me anything and I'll understand, right? No matter what it is?"

_Almost anything,_ Tomoyo thought. "Look, Sakura-chan, there's really nothing going on between Eriol-kun and I and nothing happened on my birthday, okay?"

"Really?" Sakura said looking up with twinkling, trusting eyes.

"Really."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Then you won't mind me calling up Eriol and having you talk to him, right?" Sakura said already pulling out her phone and searching for Eriol's number.

"Rig—wait, what? No!" Tomoyo dived down from her bed onto the floor and managed to take Sakura's phone away from her.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "Why'd you do that for?"

"Because you were really going to call him. I just—I can't talk to him right now."

Sakura huffed. "Then when?"

"I don't know. Just not now."

Sakura sighed and climbed on Tomoyo's bed. "You can't avoid him forever you know. It really hurts him when you do. I just wish I could help you two."

Tomoyo looked up at Sakura in confusion. "How do you know it hurts him when I avoid him? Have you—have you been talking to him?"

"Well, yeah. He's still my friend as much as you are mine. I asked him what was going on between you two, but he said it 'wasn't his place to say.' He said he'd leave it up to you whenever you decide to bring it up, no matter how long it took." Tomoyo remained silent for a moment. "Tomoyo-chan, I don't know _what_ happened between you two, but please work it out. I don't like seeing my friends avoiding each other. And it's not just me. Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun have all noticed it too. Even Syaoran." Tomoyo tensed up but fortunately for her, Sakura didn't notice. "It can't be as bad as you think it is. I want to help you and I want you and Eriol-kun to be friends again."

"We're still friends." Tomoyo said stubbornly, looking at her lap.

"Not like how you used to be. Tomoyo-chan, please, just tell me what's wrong."

Tomoyo sighed and climbed on the bed next to Sakura, her back against the fluffy pillows. She retold her tale of everything that happened outside with Eriol. ". . . And then, I don't know, I just . . . kissed him. And he, uh, kissed me back." Both girls were quiet. Tomoyo wasn't looking at Sakura but she could feel her eyes on her while she talked and even now. After a while Tomoyo looked up at her best friend.

"Well?" she asked nervously.

"'Well what?" Sakura asked genuinely confused.

"Aren't you going to, I don't know, freak out or something? You're calmer than you were when I told you I kissed him on the cheek."

"No. I think it would be inappropriate the way you're feeling now."

"How am I feeling?"

"'Only you know what's truly in your heart.' You told me that once, remember?"

"Yeah," Tomoyo said quietly. _But I already know who I love, don't I?_

"Tomoyo-chan. . ."

"Is Li-kun okay with it?" Tomoyo blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Hoe? Okay with what?"

"Okay with you and Eriol-kun hanging out so much. I mean you _have_ been spending a lot of time with him these days, right?"

"Oh. Um, I don't know. I've been trying to figure out how to make him feel better that's all."

"You know, you shouldn't avoid Li-kun. It hurts him too you know," Tomoyo said blushing.

"But I'm not avoiding him."

"You sure? Because every time Eriol-kun wants to talk to you or something, you drop everything and agree."

"He's just going through some tough times now. As my friend, I want to see him happy. I want to see you happy too."

"You know, Li-kun may seem confident and serious and stuff, but when it comes to you, he's completely clueless. He really does love you, Sakura-chan. But as you and Eriol-kun spend more and more time together, he becomes more and more insecure about your relationship and starts to second guess himself. You can say nothing is going on between you and Eriol-kun, but Li-kun can't help but wonder, you know?"

Sakura was quiet for a moment. She had no idea Syaoran was feeling this way. Of course, he had promised he would trust her, but she was still spending a lot of time with Eriol too. Trying to come up with ideas to help him, even though he refused saying there was no point anymore. His confidence and hope seemed to be dimming with each passing day. So she settled for trying to make him feel better, which most of the times didn't work since he refused to tell Sakura what was wrong in the first place. And now, anytime she tried to talk to Syaoran, he was the one becoming distant. Of course, he wasn't downright ignoring her, he could never do that, but still.

"Did he tell you that?" Sakura asked quietly.

"He didn't have to. I can see it in his eyes. But the way he talks about it, he really does want to believe you, Sakura-chan, really. It's just hard for him to do that when he barely sees you. Or when he does, it's because he stumbles upon you and Eriol-kun at a café or the park or something. Sakura-chan, I know you want to help, but think about Li-kun too. How does this whole thing between you and Eriol-kun make _him_ feel?"

"There's nothing going on between me and Eriol-kun. And Syaoran-he said he would trust me."

"He still does, Sakura-chan. I'm just saying that with the amount of time you and Eriol-kun are spending, it just getting . . . hard for him to do that."

"What do you mean?" Sakura said tilting her head.

Tomoyo sighed and smiled at her best friend. "It's nothing. Just don't forget about him too, okay? You two belong together."

Before Sakura could respond, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko came back in with sundaes in hand indicating that Sakura and Tomoyo's talk was over for the night.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Syaoran was in the park sitting on a bench, the cold fall breeze ruffling his hair. He needed to get out of his house to clear his mind, especially about Sakura. It's safe to say that it failed. She was still in his mind, like she always was. He knew she was at Tomoyo's house for a girls' night out with their other friends, so there would be no way for her to be with Eriol. Still, he couldn't help how he was feeling whenever she ditched him for Eriol. It's not like she said she would stop hanging out with him at all, but he hoped this whole business with "helping Eriol" was over. Obviously he was wrong. If anything, it had just increased. At times like this, he wished he could go to Tomoyo's house to talk about it. Usually when he needed to talk to someone, he would go to Sakura. But since what's been bothering him is_ about_ Sakura, he felt better talking about it with Tomoyo, since she is the only other person who knows her probably better than herself. Unfortunately, with the girl's having their sleepover, there was no way for him to talk to her. Leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"Hey, Syaoran-kun." Syaoran, lost in his thoughts, jumped slightly. He turned his head to see who was behind him. Unfortunately, it was the last person he wanted to see at the moment. Eriol. "Lost in thought?" Eriol asked, jumping over the bench to sit next to Syaoran.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Sorry if I gave you a fright there, man. Although, it is kind of your fault."

Syaoran frowned at him. "How is it _my_ fault? If it's anyone's fault it's yours."

"Ah-ah-ah. My aura was completely out in the open. Even someone who has minimum magical abilities would be able to sense it. I wanted you to know I was approaching in case you didn't want to talk to me. Have you been keeping up with your magic training?"

"A little," Syaoran said quietly.

"'A little' meaning 'no' I would say."

Syaoran scuffed. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I 'care' because you are my descendant. I can't you have disgracing Clow Reed's name now can I?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Okay, are you gonna tell me the _real_ reason?"

"I'm just looking out for you, in all reality. If you don't keep up with your magic training, it'll be easier for you to lose control of it. And when magic is out of control, you're more likely to harm yourself, or the people around you."

Syaoran was silent for a moment. "Why are you even here?"

"Well, when Clow split himself in two, the end result was Sakura's father, Fujitaka, and myself, in which I kept all of Clow's memories and magical abilities whereas Fujitaka—"

"You _know_ what I meant."

Eriol sighed. Obviously Syaoran wasn't in a very "joking" mood right now. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why?"

"Well, why else? It's no secret that Sakura-chan and I have been spending a lot of time together, nor that you're all too happy about it. I guess, you can say, that I'm here to apologize to you for stealing her for most of the time. I can assure you that I don't have the same feelings you have towards her. My heart, belongs to another."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes." Eriol's voice was so sincere, even Syaoran, as dense as he is, knew he was telling the truth.

"Are you going to tell me who it is?"

"Alas, I cannot. I swore to myself that she would be the first to know of my feelings for her."

"And it's not Sakura?"

"I told you before I don't share the same feelings that you do for her."

"Then why are you with her 24/7?"

"I guess you can say, that right now, I need her more than ever." Syaoran stared at him with a look of utter confusion. So Eriol continued in hopes of clearing things up a little. "I'm just going through a tough time right now and she's the only one I can think of that can help me through it."

"The _only_ one? _I_ can't even be of help? Or Daidouji-san? We both know about your magical abilities just as much as Sakura."

"It really has nothing to do with my magical abilities." Eriol chuckled. "As for Tomoyo-chan, there's only one way she can help me."

"I'm sure if you asked her she would help you. Sakura can't be the only one."

"If you remember how hard it was for you to confess to Sakura-chan, then you'll surely understand my dilemma." Syaoran stayed quiet. Most likely because he was trying to decipher what Eriol was saying. Suddenly Eriol burst out laughing. Syaoran frowned at him.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing. Here I am, practically telling you and you don't have a clue now do you?" The confused look on Syaoran's face was answer enough for Eriol. He sighed and stood up.

"Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Syaoran wasn't in the mood to follow anyone, least of all Eriol, but at least it gave him something better to do than sit out in the cold.

"To Yamazaki-kun's house. He decided that we guys should have our own 'G.N.O.'"

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

The next few days in school were fairly okay. After her talk with Tomoyo, Sakura made sure to find time to spend with Syaoran. Although after three months Sakura had enough. It was already the start of December but Tomoyo and Eriol haven't exchanged any words other than friendly greetings and farewells. She knew she had to do something about it. As soon as she and Syaoran reached the front gates of the school, she gave Tomoyo a hug, like every other morning, and proceeded to give Eriol a hug too.

"We need to talk later," Sakura whispered into Eriol's ear. Eriol slightly nodded in response.

Sakura let go and skipped back to Syaoran's side as the four friends made their way into the building. Upon arriving to the classroom, they met up with the remaining group of friends and started conversing before the start of class.

"Sakura-chan, did you tell him—," Chiharu whispered.

"Yeah, this morning," Sakura whispered back.

"How about to . . ." Naoko trailed off as she looked at Syaoran, who remained oblivious to the girl's conversation as he, Tomoyo, and Eriol were listening to Yamazaki's latest "story".

Sakura followed her gaze before turning back.

"No, not yet."

"You have to tell him soon. We wouldn't want him to feel left out, now do we?" Rika said.

"No, we wouldn't."

Just then, the bell rang, the teacher came in and the morning classes commenced until it was finally lunch.

As soon as she heard the bell for lunch, Sakura grabbed her bento box with one hand and Syaoran's free arm with the other, and pulled him towards the door. She called back to her friends that they would catch up with them later.

"Sakura slow down. Where are we going?"

Sakura stopped so suddenly that Syaoran almost ran into her. She turned to face him with a smile on her face. "Nowhere. We're here. I wanted to get here before the rest of them so I could fill you in on it before doing my part."

"Fill me in on what?"

"The plan."

"What plan?"

"Okay, well, you know how Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan haven't been speaking to each other?" Syaoran nodded. "Well, Chiharu-chan came up with a plan to get them to talk and work out whatever happened between them whether they want to or not."

"How?"

"We lock them up in the music room," she said as a matter-of-factly while pointing behind Syaoran. He followed the invisible route of her index finger and found himself standing in front of the music room window.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Sakura, but only a teacher, custodian or school staff member can lock school doors. How do you plan on getting around that?"

"I already figured that out." Sakura smiled and reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out The Lock Card. "With this of course."

Syaoran stared at her, then the card, then back at her disbelievingly. "You told them about your magic?"

"What? No. I told them not to worry and that I would take care of it."

Syaoran sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that."

Just then the doors to the empty music room opened and Tomoyo and Rika stepped inside. Sakura and Syaoran crouched low enough to not be seen. Rika saw Sakura and Syaoran and gave them a slight nod when Tomoyo wasn't looking. She quickly said something to Tomoyo and rushed out before she could reply.

"Okay, that's my cue." Sakura said as she started to crawl towards the end of the window before standing up so that the wall was covering her. Syaoran instantly followed her and grabbed her arm before she could go any further.

"Where are you going?"

Sakura smiled. "To get Eriol-kun. I was entrusted to bring him to the music room and do the locking up part. Don't worry, I'll be back soon and the rest of the gang should meet up with you shortly."

Syaoran nodded. "All right. But be careful and try not to get caught using you-know-what."

Sakura nodded and went on her way. She ran back to the classroom to find Eriol still there, along with a few other classmates that ate there, waiting patiently. Once he saw her come in he smiled at her.

"Hello, Sakura-chan. You said you needed to talk to me?"

"Yeah. But, um, there's too many people here. Come on, I think the music room is empty."

Eriol nodded and grabbed his lunch before following her down the hall and downstairs to the music room.

"Eriol-kun? If you could have the chance to talk to Tomoyo-chan, I mean really talk to her and try to work out what happened on her birthday, would you?" Sakura asked as they were nearing the music room.

"Of course. But there's no way she would want to talk to me. She's been avoiding me for months now. I can tell when someone needs time to themselves."

"That may be so. But don't you think three months is enough time?"

Eriol sighed. "Sakura-chan, I'm not going to force her. She'll end up hating me more if I do."

"Tomoyo-chan doesn't hate you."

"Oh? How can you be so sure?"

Sakura smiled. "Because I'm her best friend."

Eriol stayed silent after that. "Anyway, here we are."

Eriol looked up to see that they were indeed in front of the music room. Sakura smiled and slid to door open for him. "After you," she said. Eriol smiled and went inside. Sakura took the chance to call out her wand silently and hid it behind her back before following Eriol in.

Before Eriol could ask what Sakura needed to talk to him about, he stopped short, noticing there was someone else in the room. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know there was anyone else in here."

"Sakura-chan? Eriol-kun? What are you two doing here?"

Eriol froze up. He could recognize her voice anywhere. Tomoyo.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing here?" Sakura said a little too happily.

Tomoyo right away noticed and gave her friend a small frown.

"I'm just, uh, waiting for Rika-chan. She said she would be right back but that was almost five minutes ago. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Looking for you. Right, Eriol-kun?"

"You were?" Tomoyo said surprised.

"We were?" Eriol said, equally surprised.

"Yeah. Actually, I was helping _him_ find _you_. He said he needed to talk to you. Something about making amends for what happened on your birthday or something like that, right?"

Eriol was giving Sakura a "_what-are-you-doing_" look as she rambled on. But knowing that she wasn't getting it, he actually whispered, "What are you doing?"

Sakura pouted at him. "This is your chance, don't blow it." Before Eriol could reply, Sakura started talking to the both of them again while slowly backing up towards the door. "Well, I guess I better leave you two alone now, huh?" And with that she quickly slid the door shut, made sure no one was around, whipped out The Lock Card and activated it.

As soon as Eriol and Tomoyo found out what had happened, they both ran to the door, trying to open it but it wouldn't budge. Eriol could still feel Sakura's aura from beyond the door and could just see her smirking to herself.

"Sakura-chan, release The Lock Card and let us out!' Eriol said.

"No way. You two need to talk things out."

"Sakura-chan, please. How could you do this to us?" This time it was Tomoyo.

"It wasn't my idea. It was Chiharu-chan's' and she's right. They may not know what happened between you two, but we can't just sit by and watch you two grow farther and farther apart. We just want you two to be friends again."

"We're still friends," they both said stubbornly.

"Just work it out because until that bell rings for the end of lunch, you're both stuck in there."

"Sakura-chan—" Tomoyo started.

"What about our lunch?"

"You brought your lunch with you, don't you remember?"

Tomoyo and Eriol looked behind them and found their unopened bento boxes on top of the piano. They must've carelessly tossed them there before they made a break for the door. They both sighed in unison.

"But—"

"No 'buts'. You two enjoy your lunch okay? See you later!"

With that they heard Sakura's skipping feet fade away. Tomoyo and Eriol walked back to the center of the music room, near the piano. They grabbed their lunch, sighed, and looked at each other at the same time. There was something they were both certain of. This was going to be one long lunch period.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews from Chapter 8**

**~None (again)~**

Chapter 9 people! Heeeeeeey! Unfortunately, I haven't even started on Chapter 10. So you you'll have to wait a couple more months for it. XD Just kidding. I'll get right on it tonight. I promise that while I'm still in summer vacation, I'll write lots and try to update before school starts again. So please encourage me with your reviews because they help me update faster. A super special thank you to be wonderful beta **Ametyist213**. I love you gurl! Anyhoosits, now that you have read, it's time to review! Love you all and until next time!

**_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**

P.S. A very, VERY Happy Birthday to our beloved Syaoran Li once again. =^~^= But his still mine. XD (I wish)


	10. Je N'ai Pas de Mots

**Crazy Mixed Up Love Square**

by

**Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**

**Chapter 10:** **Je N'ai Pas de Mots**

**Summary: **Syaoran and Sakura are happily together. But Tomoyo has always had a thing for Syaoran. Eriol comes back to confess to Tomoyo and asks for Sakura's help. She gladly agrees but has promised not to tell anyone. What if Syaoran gets the wrong idea? SS & ET

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any original characters from CardCaptor Sakura. All belongs to the wonderful members of CLAMP. The song used in this chapter doesn't belong to me either, but instead to the ever so talented Vic Mignogna whom I love very much. The story line for this fan fic, however, is all mine so please no copy write.

**Announcement: **I seem to be updating on special dates recently. XD Should I keep it up or just post when I finish the chapter? Anyway, those who know me know that I'm a fan of Selena Gomez. Yes, I am aware of the haters out there for her, but I honestly can't find one thing they could possibly hate about her. She hasn't really done anything bad and makes wise decisions with her younger fans in mind. Anyway, today, July 22, is her birthday! So a very happy birthday to her. I honestly didn't plan this. I just finished writing this chapter last night. It's a faster update than normal considering I had to actually write the chapter and not having it ready since the previous chapter. Also please read my author's note at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

There was an inevitable silence between the two teens as they both ate in an awkward silence. Neither of them knew what would be the appropriate thing to say at a moment like this. So instead they both ate silently. But Sakura and the rest of their friends were right. They did need to work things out between them. Whether they wanted to or not, they had to take chance of this opportunity given to them. If not, surely their friends would keep doing this until they did settle things between them. And if Tomoyo wasn't going to be the one taking the first step, Eriol would.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He knew that she had heard him though.

Tomoyo gave him a sympathetic look. "What are you sorry for? If anything, I should be the one apologizing. I've been hurting you, haven't I?"

Eriol shook his head. "It's fine. I should've known that you wouldn't share the same feelings."

Tomoyo stared at him with a questioning look. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

Eriol sighed and put his now empty lunch box to the side. He got up, dusted himself off, and made his way to the piano in the front of the room. Tomoyo, having finished hers as well, followed him and leaned against the side of the piano as she saw him take a seat on the piano bench. She waited for him to do something but he merely just sat there and stared at the piano cover with sad eyes. He was debating whether or not he should open it and play the song he learned for her or not.

"Are you going to play something?" she asked, snapping him out of his trance.

He looked up at her and smiled. He patted the empty space next to him, motioning her to join him. Reluctantly, she took a seat on his right side and stared at the cover with him to avoid eye contact. She stayed silent for a minute more but she couldn't take much more of this awkward silence.

"Um, I would really like to hear you play something, Eriol-kun," she said shyly.

Having made his decision for him, Eriol silently nodded and opened the cover. Gracefully, he placed his hands in position for the beginning of the song. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to let him feel the music better. His slender fingers moved gracefully across the keys as he played the intro of the song. It was now or never.

_"Come near and stand by me, baby._  
_Close enough to reach out and pull you still closer,_  
_All that is swelling within me,_  
_Must be a language I've never spoken 'till there was you,_  
_I fumble, try but I stumble,_  
_Over all my heart wants to say now,_

_Je n'ai pas de mots,_  
_Nothing seems to say the way you move me,_  
_Rushing through me,_  
_Je n'ai pas de mots,_  
_But a promise has been made you can believe this,_  
_From the first kiss,_  
_It's good that I don't have to speak to know that it's real,_  
_Je n'ai pas de mots._

_Come near and talk to me baby,_  
_How did you know you were,_  
_The dream of this dreamer,_  
_Oh god how I thank you for reading,_  
_In my heart the note I didn't even know that I wrote,_  
_Of what I long for,_  
_You gave me much more,_  
_Love is standing beside me,_

_Je n'ai pas de mots,_  
_Nothing seems to say the way you move me,_  
_Rushing through me,_  
_Je n'ai pas de mots,_  
_But a promise has been made you can believe this,_  
_From the first kiss,_

_Je n'ai pas de mots,_  
_Oh! Nothing seems to say the way you move me,_  
_Rushing through me,_  
_Je n'ai pas de mots,_  
_But a promise has been made you can believe this,_  
_From the first kiss,_

_It's good that I don't have to speak to know that it's real,_  
_Je n'ai pas de mots,_  
_Je n'ai pas de mots,_  
_Je n'ai pas de mots"_

As the last note slowly faded, the silence between them surfaced once more—but it wasn't as tense as it was before. Tomoyo had been watching and listening in amazement; something Eriol seemed to never fail to do.

Tomoyo nodded and went back to staring at the piano. "That was beautiful, Eriol-kun. Thank you."

Had she looked up, she would have seen Eriol gazing at her with sad eyes. Slowly, he lifted his left hand and cupped her chin gently and turned her head to face him. She stared into his sad eyes but didn't dare say a word as they had put her in a trance. His eyes were filled with longing; longing for her. But she didn't know it _was _for her. She was getting lost in his eyes again and found herself unconsciously leaning forward to him. But what Eriol said next, stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I love you," he whispered.

Tomoyo's eyes widened in surprise. There was a brief pause as her brain was registering what he had said. It was the first time in all her life she'd ever heard words spoken so tenderly like that to her. "I-—you. Y-you what?" She was dumbfounded.

Eriol smiled gently at her. "I love you," he repeated. "You're the reason I came back." He let go of her chin but her position remained frozen.

"I don't . . . I mean. I—"

Eriol raised his right hand up to stop her. "It's alright," he said gently. "I know you don't share the same feelings for me."

Tomoyo was caught off guard yet again. What could she say to that? "I . . . I'm sorry," she finally said. Her face lowered so she was looking at her hands on her lap.

"You don't need to apologize, I already knew. I'm glad I told you though," he said softly. "And I think it's your turn to tell him."

"T-to tell who?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Syaoran-kun, of course. He's the one you love, isn't he?"

Tomoyo snapped her head up in surprise to face him once more. "H-how did you know?"

"I love you, Tomoyo-chan. I paid close attention to you. I noticed how you looked at him. How your face grew red whenever he was talking to you, no matter what it was. How your spirit seemed to lift whenever he was near you and so much more. Once I noticed that, I put what little information you told me together and that's when it all made perfect sense to me. All this time, I wished it would have been me you were talking about. But I can't change my feelings for you just like you can't change yours for Syaoran-kun."

"How long have you known? Sakura-chan doesn't know, does she?"

She sounded panicked. Eriol smiled down at her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to calm her down a bit. "Only for a few months now and don't worry, Sakura-chan doesn't have a clue."

"Then, you didn't tell her?" she said staring at him with hopeful eyes.

Eriol shook his head. "It's not my place. It's up to you whether you want her to know or not."

Tomoyo looked down at her hands, which were laced and resting on her lap. "I don't think I can tell her yet."

Eriol nodded. "I understand. But you have to at least tell Syaoran-kun your feelings."

"No! I can't do that either," she said, shaking her head vigorously. "It would just cause problems for him. Besides, I already know he doesn't love me back in that way. It wouldn't matter if I told him or not."

"Even so, it would be better if you tell him soon. It's not healthy to keep things hidden away if all they do is eat you up inside," he said gently. He knew that Tomoyo felt vulnerable now that she knew that he knew she loved Syaoran. "You'll feel relieved that you told him, even if he doesn't return your feelings. I know I do."

Tomoyo smiled. "You're right," she said gently. She cupped Eriol's right cheek and lowered him a bit to place a tender kiss on his left one. She then lowered her head and placed it on Eriol's shoulder.

Eriol was surprised by her actions. "Tomoyo-chan?"

She knew what he was trying to say. She lightly shook her head but kept it on his shoulder. "It's my way of saying thank you. You're a great friend, Eriol-kun."

"It's no problem." Eriol sighed in content. "But you know, I'm not giving up on you. I still love you very much, so I'll keep on waiting for you. I don't care how long it takes. But . . ." He paused, finding the right words before speaking again. "If you ever do decide to return my feelings, I would rather it be because you truly do love me. Not for any other reason."

He felt Tomoyo nod in response. "I promise." He smiled, knowing she understood. "Can you play for me again? At least until the lunch bell rings?"

Eriol smiled and nodded. He raised his hands once more and positioned them above the keys.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"So, why are we eating in the classroom instead of spying on Daidouji-san and Eriol-kun again?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura turned to smile at her boyfriend. "Because we can't eat on the roof anymore since it's starting to get colder and colder."

"Besides, we can't hear them anyway so what's the point?" Naoko said. "It's best if they work things out between them without our eyes penetrating them."

"I guess that makes sense," Syaoran said. "Hopefully they'll go back to being friends."

"Those two are so stubborn, I swear," Chiharu said huffing. "When those two come back, they better be back to their happy-go-lucky selves or else I'll lock them up in the janitor's closet myself next time."

"Well, I guess we'll know soon. The lunch bell should ring any second now," Rika stated.

Sure enough, the bell rang and the other students who ate in the classroom started packing up their now empty containers, while others started entering the classroom and prepare for the next lesson before the second bell. Sakura silently called back The Lock Card and it instantly transformed back into a card and raced towards Sakura's hand which was hidden behind her back. She secretly placed it in her bag as she was getting her own materials out.

Not long after that, Tomoyo and Eriol entered the classroom; both with a smile on their face. Upon seeing them, Chiharu nudged Yamazaki and nodded her head towards them. He smiled and got the rest of their friend's attention.

"Have a nice lunch?" Yamazaki asked innocently but let a sly smile slip.

"Yes. It was very pleasant. Right, Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol replied smiling. Tomoyo blushed and nodded.

"Sooooo . . . Did you guys resolve everything? Are you back to normal?" Chiharu asked smiling.

"Yes." Eriol laughed. "I'm sure we'll be fine now. Sorry for making you all worry."

"Looks like your plan worked then, Chiharu-chan," Rika said smiling. The group laughed.

"What class do we have after this?" Tomoyo asked.

"P.E.," Syaoran said. Tomoyo blushed covertly and nodded. "Apparently it's boys against girls in a game of baseball."

Chiharu beamed. "I love you and all Takashi, but you better watch out. With Sakura-chan on our side, we're gonna take you down!" Chiharu said as she put an arm around Sakura shoulder as to show her off.

"Hoe, I'm not that great," Sakura said blushing.

"There will be no talk like that, young lady. We need to show them some girl power!" Chiharu said enthusiastically.

"And when I'm not on the field I'll be there to record all your best moments," Tomoyo said with sparkles in her eyes.

Yup. Things were _definitely _back to normal.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

As usual, Tomoyo was the first to finish changing into their P.E. clothes. She was silently waiting for Sakura to finish up before they headed to the field together. But to Sakura, Tomoyo was eerily silent. She could tell something was on her mind.

"Let's go!" Sakura said as happily as she could muster once she finished tying her sneakers. Tomoyo nodded and followed her out of the girl's locker room.

"How long have you known?" Tomoyo asked shyly. She and Sakura were stretching together before the rest of their class would start to pile in the field. Sakura gave her friend a curious look.

"How long have I known what?"

Tomoyo felt a blush creeping in. "Th-that Eriol-kun is in love with me."

Sakura's eyes widened immensely. "He finally told you!" she said in a surprised yet happy tone. Tomoyo nodded timidly. "Well, it's about time! Tell me everything! How exactly did he say it? What did _you _say? Were you expecting it or did you already know? Do you feel the same way?"

Tomoyo laughed. "You answer _me _first."

"Fine." Sakura huffed playfully and crossed her arms over her chest. "I've known since the first day he came back."

"For that long? How did you figure it out?"

"I didn't. He told me. Enough about me, tell me _everything_."

Tomoyo wanted to know _why _exactly Eriol had told Sakura about his feelings first, but she could see Sakura was getting desperate for information. She started telling Sakura everything that had happened—though keeping Syaoran's identity a secret when it came up—along with answering the side questions Sakura would ask. Sakura seemed disappointed about Tomoyo's response on whether she loves Eriol as well but accepted her answer nonetheless and let her continue. Once everything was said, Tomoyo was about to ask her own series of questions when the coach blew the whistle to catch everyone's attention. Tomoyo sighed as she and Sakura stood up. They briefly dusted themselves off and made their way to the circle that was forming around their teacher.

Their teacher reminded the students the rules of the game and encouraged them to play fairly. She then let them huddle up in their respected teams to let them decide the lineup and positions on their own as she would be the umpire. As soon as everyone was ready, they all dispersed and the girls ran to the field as they would be the first to play defense.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"I _knew _we would win!" Chiharu cheered. She and the rest of the girls were jumping happily in a circle. "With Sakura-chan on our side, our victory was set in stone!"

Sakura laughed. "We only won by one and the boys played a good game too."

"Even so, it was only after they lost the first three runs that they decided to really step it up." Chiharu huffed but then let her smile broaden. "It goes to show how reluctant they were to play us. Just because we're girls doesn't mean we're weak," she said loud enough for the boys to hear.

There was a chorus of agreements. The teacher blew the whistle yet again before announcing that for the last few minutes everyone was to help clean up before changing. Everyone agreed and started searching for tasks to do before they could go back to the locker rooms.

"Hiiragizawa-san, please help Kinomoto-san put away all the equipment in the storage please," the teacher instructed.

"Sure thing." Eriol made his way to the struggling Sakura and took half of the equipment. She gratefully thanked him and started gathering the rest that had fallen on the floor beforehand; unaware to both of them that Syaoran was silently watching the two fall into friendly conversation.

"Thanks for your help, Eriol-kun," Sakura said as she placed the basket of baseballs on the appropriate shelf in the storage room.

"It's no problem." Eriol walked in with his hands full of bats and the basket full of gloves in hand, the door slamming shut behind him. "Good game by the way."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, you too." She took the basket of gloves and placed them neatly next to the one full of baseballs. "So, I hear you already told Tomoyo-chan you love her," she said grinning.

"It didn't take her long to tell you, huh?" Eriol laughed. "And I was hoping I could beat her to it," he joked.

Sakura smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry, Eriol-kun," she said remorsefully.

Eriol only smiled at her. "What for?"

"Well, she couldn't return your feelings. I feel bad about that," she said shuffling her left foot to and fro—her hands clasped behind her back.

Eriol smiled and closed the gap between them—embracing her in a compassionate hug. "It's all right. There was a slim chance that she would return my feelings from the beginning. But I had to tell her no matter what."

Sakura wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry. There must've been something more I could've done."

Eriol pulled away a bit and stared at her sad jade eyes. He smiled gently at her. "Don't worry about it. Your job is done. All you had to do was help me confess to her. Everything that happens after that is completely in Tomoyo-chan's control. It's nobody's fault." Sakura remained quiet. "Thank you for helping me, Sakura-chan. If it weren't for you, I would never have been able to tell her. And you know what? It's not over yet." Sakura gave him a confused expression. Eriol continued, "I told her I would keep on waiting for her. She might never love me the way I do; but even so, I'll wait for her because I know I can never feel the same way about another person. Of course, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed by her answer. But people's feelings don't normally change overnight. I'll give her as much time as she needs."

"You truly are incredible, Eriol-kun." Sakura smiled at him. "Tomoyo-chan is lucky to have someone like you to love her so much." She grabbed the bats from his hand and held them above her head in a quick swipe. "Now come on! Let's hurry up and put these away before they come with a search party!"

She stepped backwards a few steps. Eriol saw a practice mat used by the cheerleaders lying on the floor and was about to tell Sakura to watch out for it, but it was already too late. Sakura tripped and was falling backwards, letting a small yelp escape her lips and the bats slip from her hand. Eriol hurriedly grabbed Sakura by the waist and she grabbed the front of his shirt to try and balance herself, but her weight was already angled too much towards the floor causing Eriol to fall with her. He extended his free hand out as it made contact with the mat, inches next to her head, to stop the rest of his body from crushing hers.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Sakura opened her eyes and sighed in relief. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, Eriol-kun."

Before either of them could start getting up, the door of the storage room swung open. Their heads drifted towards the door to see who it was.

"Is everything alright in here? Kurosawa-sensei sent me to check up on—"

Sakura and Eriol's eyes widened. Immediately, Eriol stood up as Sakura lifted herself up in a sitting position and turned her body to face the door. "Syaoran, it's really _not _what it looks like. I—"

Syaoran's eyes darkened. "Save it," he muttered and looked away from the two. "Hurry up, the bell will ring soon." He left, letting the door slam shut; leaving the two alone once more.

_(A/N: I was thinking about letting it end here but that would be mean of me. So I added another scene. =^~^=)_

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

For the rest of the day, it was evident that Syaoran was ignoring Sakura and Eriol. Every time they would try to explain what _really _happened between classes, he would leave mid-sentence or give a deadly glare from his book to shut them up. He seemed to be back to his old cold self. Not even the rest of their friends dared to go near him. Finally, the last bell rang and he was quickly gathering his materials. As he was doing so, Tomoyo approached him timidly.

"Li-kun?"

"What?" he snapped and turned around to see who it was that dared bother him. Upon seeing Tomoyo his gaze softened up for the first time since the encounter in P.E. "Sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"You mean Sakura-chan or Eriol-kun?"

Syaoran looked bewildered. "How did you know?" he asked cautiously.

"Everyone knows," she said simply, shrugging. "You've never been this cold to anyone before—especially Sakura-chan. Did something happen?" Syaoran looked away with a lacerated expression. "Do you want to walk home together? You can talk about it on the way if you want," she asked, trying to cheer him up.

Syaoran stared at her suspiciously. "Sakura didn't put you up to this, did she?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "She hasn't told me a thing. But you look like you need someone to listen to you," she said meekly.

Syaoran smiled at her. "All right. Let's go home together then."

Sakura had been listening from the doorway—though she hadn't meant to. Guilt was eating her up but it was clear that Syaoran didn't want to talk to her. Sakura sighed and walked the empty hallways to head home herself. At least Tomoyo could _try _to reason with him. She had to have faith in her friend. Sakura bumped into Eriol on her way out when she was switching shoes. Sakura smiled and nodded when she met his eyes; accepting his silent offer to walk her home.

Tomoyo and Syaoran were quiet on their walk home. Once they reached the Penguin King Park Syaoran silently lead them to an empty bench. Tomoyo let him gather his thoughts; something Syaoran was grateful of.

"What if I told you," he said quietly, "that I think Sakura has been cheating on me with Eriol."

Tomoyo was shocked. "I guess, I would say that it's not like that," she said slowly. "Sakura-chan loves you very much."

Syaoran leaned his elbows on his knees, letting his hands dangle between his legs. "I don't think that's true anymore."

"I'm sure it is," she said encouragingly. "Sakura-chan would never cheat on y—"

"I saw her under Eriol today at P.E.," Syaoran blurted. Tomoyo was silent for a moment.

"What do you mean?" she asked warily.

"Kurosawa-sensei asked me to check up on them since they were taking a long time to put the equipment away," he said, retelling what he saw. "When I opened the door, I saw Eriol-kun on top of her with her on one of the practice mats. He was practically pinning her down and had one hand on her waist while she was clutching his shirt. They looked shocked to see me, as if I had intruded in on a private moment. Can you _really _say that she isn't cheating on me anymore?"

Tomoyo was silent. What could she say to that? Eriol couldn't have moved on _that _quickly, could he? "I-I'm sorry," she whispered. For the first time ever, she didn't know how to respond. She didn't know how to console him on this.

"I've been trying to remain patient and to trust her but now, I don't know what to believe in anymore. All these feelings that I thought I had put behind me are resurfacing. What I thought was gone is now coming back with more urgency. All my doubts, my insecurities—all of it is back because of her. I can't take it anymore. She clearly adores him more. I don't know why she even bothered to stay with me if she loves him so much."

He felt a piece of fabric kiss is cheek. He turned to Tomoyo to see her whipping away the tears he had unknowingly shed with her handkerchief. "If it helps," she said then paused. She swallowed her insecurities and continued. "I love you." Syaoran's eyes widened. "I have for a very, _very _long time. But I could see that you loved Sakura-chan before _you _even knew _yourself_. I knew there was nothing I could do so I put my feelings aside and helped get you two together."

Syaoran was speechless. He began to reminisce every conversation he had with Tomoyo. Had she really loved him for that long? What would he have been like if she confessed to him before he knew he loved Sakura? Would he be happy with her? Would they have lasted as long as he and Sakura had? She certainly knew him well enough to know what he was feeling without being told. She knew him so well, he knew, that if they had ever been in a relationship, she would always take care of him and help him in whatever dilemma he was in. Due to their familial status, she knew the pressure to always appear perfect around others, even if all you want to do is lay in bed all day. Could he move on? Can he love another? A part of his heart was now beginning to feel something more for Tomoyo. It was etching him that it was okay to love her as well. All he knew, was that Tomoyo was the only one there for him during this time and now the only one he can confine in. She had always there for him. And now, she was all he had left.

He held her hand that was whipping his tears in his. He smiled gently at her. "Tomoyo," he began. Tomoyo went rigid. He had _never_, not once, called her by her first name. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews from Chapter 9**

**James Birdsong **Thank you so much. Hopefully you enjoyed this one as well.

Chapter 10! We've finally hit double digits! XD I hope you liked this chapter. I've worked so hard on it. I would've posted sooner but I had a family dilemma to take care of. I was so worried out of my mind that I could barely write. But don't worry, everything is fine(ish) now. Anyhoosits, from now on is when the really juicy stuff begins. I know a lot of you will start hating Syaoran now, but please don't. He doesn't know what's going on. He's completely confused about what has been happening and he's so lost he doesn't know what to believe in anymore. If it wasn't clear in this chapter, it was Eriol who was watching Syaoran, and of course, Tomoyo.

From now on I have to write chapter by chapter again and I have school stuff to do before classes begin in August. No homework, I promise you. But I have certain obligations to do for my Drama department before school starts so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Speaking of which, for some odd reason I decided to reread my previous chapters and found a _lot _of mistakes. So I'll also be revising the previous chapters in addition to writing chapter 11 (as well as revising my previous fanfiction, Syaoran Why?). So please encourage me with your reviews because they help me update faster. One final note. My amazingly awesome beta, **Ametyist213, **is vacationing so she was unable to beta this chapter. So taking initiative, I quintuple checked this chapter for any errors. If I missed something, I am deeply sorry. Anyhoosits, now that you have read, it's time to review! Love you all and until next time!

**_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**

P.S. Once again, Happy Birthday to Selena Gomez! =^~^=


	11. Revelations

**Crazy Mixed Up Love Square**

by

**Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**

**Chapter 11: Revelation**

**Summary: **Syaoran and Sakura are happily together. But Tomoyo has always had a thing for Syaoran. Eriol comes back to confess to Tomoyo and asks for Sakura's help. She gladly agrees but has promised not to tell anyone. What if Syaoran gets the wrong idea? SS & ET

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any original characters from CardCaptor Sakura. Everything belongs to the wonderful members of CLAMP. The story line for this fan fic, however, is all mine so please no copy write.

**Announcement: **As far as I know, nothing special is going on in the CLAMP world, so for once, I didn't update on a special date for me. Enjoy the chapter and please read my author's note at the end. Love you all!

* * *

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Tomoyo stared at Syaoran in surprise. Had he _really _said the words she had only _dreamed _of him saying to her? His big amber eyes bore into hers, patiently waiting for her answer. Tomoyo bit her lower lip as she considered all the possibilities. Did she _want _to be his girlfriend? Heck yeah. But could she with the circumstances involved? She didn't know.

"I—" she started. "I can't. I'm sorry, Li-kun. But I'll have to say no," she answered timidly.

"_No_?" Syaoran repeated in bewilderment. A part of him had expected her to say no, but he was sure she would say yes. Needless to say he was surprised, and hurt, by her answer.

"No," she said with a bit more confidence.

"But you just _confessed_ to me," he said, still puzzled by her answer.

"Yes," she answered. "But that doesn't make it okay for me to go out with you."

"Why not?"

"Because," she said sighing, "you're already going out with Sakura-chan. She's my best friend. I can't do that to her. And it would be unfair to both you and me."

"I'm _asking _you to go out with me. It wouldn't be unfair for me at all."

"But it would for me," she responded. "You're using me as a rebound, Li-kun. If you really did love me it would be one thing, but you don't have any feelings other than mere friendship towards me."

"I don't think that's completely true," he said sincerely. "When you told me you loved me, I felt something . . . else towards you—I felt what I feel for Sakura; or felt at least."

Tomoyo gave him a quizzed look. "Why do you say it like that?"

"I guess," Syaoran said sighing, "because I can't trust her anymore."

"Trust and love are two totally different things."

"But they also come together, right? If you can't trust the person you love, then your relationship will most likely not be a good one and so your love over time will dwindle as well."

"But you still love her," Tomoyo said with a sad look in her eyes.

Syaoran was quiet for a moment. "You know what the worst thing I can imagine is?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo shook her head. "Not trusting the person you love more than anything else in the world. And after what I just saw, I'm not sure I _can _trust Sakura."

"You have to give her a chance, Li-kun. It may not be what you think it is."

"Or it could be exactly how I think it is. I've given her so many chances already—I'm tired of being heart broken. I want to be free from this feeling."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "You're—you're not going to break up with her, are you?"

"I don't know yet. I might."

"You have to think this through, Li-kun. Do you _really _want her out of your life? I mean, of course I would love it if you returned my feelings, but you still love her. Your heart _belongs _to her. And no matter how I feel towards you, I know her heart belongs to you too. I wouldn't be able stand the fact that I tore you two apart. I would be devastated."

"It wouldn't be your fault at all," he said, smiling gently at her. Eriol's face popping into his mind. "But you're right. I need to think this through."

"And I'll always be here, no matter what you decide."

Syaoran's smile broadened. "Thank you," he said and hugged her. Tomoyo knew he wasn't one to express himself too much through physical contact, except with Sakura when he held her close or held hands. She relaxed and hugged him back, smiling to herself as she enjoyed the moment while it lasted. When he let go, he grabbed his school bag from the bench before standing up and took Tomoyo's hand with the other, pulling her up too. "Come on, I'll walk you home before we both get a cold."

Tomoyo nodded as they started walking in the direction of her house. _Eriol-kun was right, _she thought. _I feel like a huge burden has been lifted off my shoulders now that I finally told him_. Halfway through their walk, she noticed they were still hand in hand. She loosened her grip and was about to say something when he tightened his hold, indicating to her that he was well aware and okay with it. She smiled and closed her fingers around his warm hand once more.

After dropping Tomoyo off and giving her one last hug, Syaoran headed towards his apartment. He stopped at the cross road that lead to Sakura's house; debating whether or not he should take a detour to his house. He looked to his left, towards Sakura's street, and saw two figures standing in front of her gate. Her house was about five houses in from where he was standing, but he could still see her perfectly. It looked as if she had just gotten home herself. Syaoran's jaw hardened seeing Eriol standing next to her as they both chatted; most likely giving their farewells. His eyes darkened once more as he saw Eriol and Sakura hug. To him, it seemed to last longer than he would have wanted. He dug his hand into his coat pocket and huffed; a puff of air formed, showing him his breath. He turned his head away from them and continued to walk straight, clearly deciding not to take the detour anymore.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"I'm sure everything will be alright," Eriol said as he let go of Sakura.

"I hope so," she said sadly. "He seemed really mad. He's never acted that way with me before. I mean sure, he was cold at the beginning, but once he warms up to you, he's really a nice guy."

"Just give him some time, Sakura-chan. He'll come around."

Sakura sighed and nodded. "Okay." She turned around and opened her gate. "See you tomorrow, Eriol-kun." She waved goodbye, smiling sadly at him before making her way to her front step, unlatching her keys from her school bag's zipper. Eriol waved back and made sure she was safely inside before heading home.

"Welcome home, Sakura-chan," her father greeted from the living room.

Sakura smiled at him. "I'm home, Otou-san."

Her father's happy gaze turned into a sad one. "Is something wrong?"

"Hoe? Um, kind of, I guess. How did you know?"

"I'm your dad," he said smiling once more. "I can tell you're not as cheerful as you usually are. You know, you can tell me anything and I'll try to help as much as I can."

Sakura smiled at him. "I'll go change first okay? Is Kero-chan here?"

Fujitaka nodded. "He's been in your room all day playing that new game."

Sakura laughed. "Again?" She rushed upstairs and threw her school bag on her bed. "I'm home, Kero-chan," she said cheerfully as she made her way to her closet to find some comfy home clothes. She settled for some grey baggy sweat pants with a yellow stripe running down on either side of it and a yellow tank top with a small white dove at the center top.

"Welcome home," Kero responded, his eyes never leaving the screen. "What's for dinner?"

Sakura giggled. "I don't know. Otou-san is cooking tonight," she answered before leaving to go back downstairs. Fujitaka was on the couch, watching the news.

Upon seeing her, he smiled and turned the TV off, signaling he had her full attention. She smiled and sat next to him cross-legged, hugging a pillow between her legs. She explained what had happened today at school and also why she thought Syaoran could have reacted that way; all the while strategically keeping her promise to Eriol. Fujitaka listened, never interrupting, and nodded occasionally to show he understood. ". . . I'm worried that he got the wrong idea. He's never been this mad before and we never fought. I don't know what to do, Otou-san," she said, finishing her story.

Fujitaka smiled at his daughter. "I'm sure everything will be alright. Just give him time."

Sakura smiled. "That's what Eriol-kun just told me."

"I guess we do think alike." Fujitaka laughed. "But as weird as this may sound, I'm almost glad that you two are having a sort of fight."

Sakura gave him a questioning look. "Why?"

"Well, because I've never seen you two fight before. And although that's not a genuinely bad thing, I was getting worried. Every couple has their fair share of fights and you can learn more about the other person that way. It's not necessarily always a bad thing."

"Did you and Okaa-san ever fight?"

"A few times, yes. But once we made up, it was like we grew to love each other even more than before. I'm sure that when you and Syaoran-kun make up again you'll love each other even more. Just give him time to sort out his feelings."

Sakura smiled Fujitaka. "Okay. Thanks Otou-san," she said as she threw her hands around his neck, giving him a hug.

Fujitaka hugged her back and patted her head soothingly. "So how do you feel about curry for dinner?"

Sakura instantly perked up. "Really? You make the best curry ever! I'll go tell Kero-chan, I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

"Make sure you start on your homework early!" he called after his daughter. He laughed when he heard her groan. _I hope everything ends okay for the two of them_, he thought as he got up to start on dinner.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Sakura groaned as she heard the alarm ring for the umpteenth time. She hit the snooze button, yet again, before starting to doze off.

"Sakura, WAKE UP!" Kero yelled while throwing one of her stuffed animals at her.

"Five more minutes," Sakura said groaning.

"If I give you _another _five minute, you'll be late getting to school!"

Sakura bolted up. "What? Why didn't you wake me up sooner? Didn't Syaoran call me?" she said checking her phone. She saw that she hadn't received any new calls or texts.

Seeing the disappointed look on her face, Kero immediately changed the subject. "Hurry up, before you're even later!"

"Hoe?" Sakura immediately got out of bed and rushed to put her uniform on while Kero helped her get together her materials needed for school before entering her school bag. Once her teeth were brushed and she was ready, Sakura ran downstairs. "Good morning," she quickly greeted before swallowing her breakfast as fast as she could.

Fujitaka smiled at his daughter. "Good morning," he greeted. In a flash, her plate was empty and she was making her way to the door. "Don't forget your lunch," he said as she finished struggling with her second shoe.

"Thank you, Otou-san," she said giving her father a quick hug before disappearing through the door.

"Get a move on, Sakura," Kero said emerging from her bag.

Sakura scowled playfully. "I don't see you running ahead of me." Her face fell once she got to the tree where Syaoran would normally wait for her at. It was empty. _He didn't call me and now he's not at the usual spot. He must really be mad at me, _she thought to herself. _What am I saying? He probably got tired of waiting for me that's all. If he had waited we would both be late and he hates to be late for anything. Yeah, that's it. He just didn't want to be late._

Once she got to the gate, she saw that Tomoyo wasn't there either. _Well she doesn't like to be late either, _Sakura reasoned with herself. She quickly changed shoes and ran to her class avoiding the few people still out trying to make it to their own class as well. She slid through the door and not a second later did the bell ring. She smiled and walked to her seat. She slumped down on her desk, trying to catch her breath. Her friends exchanged worried looks and made their way to her. Thankfully, the teacher hadn't arrived yet.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, I haven't seen that in a while. Did something happen this morning?" Naoko asked, concern filled her voice.

Sakura smiled at her. "I just woke up late, that's all."

The gang exchanged worried glances again. "But, didn't Syaoran-kun call you like every morning?"

Sakura stiffened and sneaked a glance at Syaoran. He just stared at her with a blank face. He was expressionless but waiting for her answer just like the others. "No, he did. I just dozed of again right after. Ke—uh, Otou-san had to wake me up again." Syaoran was shocked by her answer but didn't dare show it.

"But you two always show up together. Instead we saw Tomoyo-chan and Syaoran-kun come in without you," Rika said.

"Oh that. Um, well, I texted him saying I was running late and that he and Tomoyo-chan should go on without me," she said smiling.

Before they could interrogate her more, the teacher came in. Sakura silently thanked Kami-sama before paying attention to what was to be said in homeroom. Sakura jumped slightly when something white jumped and landed on her desk. She saw that it was a piece of paper folded in a perfect triangle. She opened it and instantly recognized Tomoyo's handwriting.

_Sorry I couldn't wait for you this morning, Sakura-chan. I saw Li-kun walking alone and I got worried but he said to go on ahead since you were running late so I followed him inside._

_-Tomoyo-chan_

_Well, at least I didn't technically lie to them_, Sakura thought. She turned to Tomoyo and saw her concerned look. She smiled and gave her a peace sign, telling her it was okay and that she forgave her. Tomoyo sighed in relief and smiled back before they both got back to whatever the teacher was saying. Somewhere mid through, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She jumped slightly and fished out her phone. The screen read that she had an incoming text message from Syaoran. She took a quick glance at the teacher. Thankfully, her back was turned to the class as she was writing a something on the board. She quickly opened it and read the message.

_We need to talk._

Sakura smiled. _He wants to talk to me, _she thought happily to herself. She texted back a quick "okay" before hiding her phone in her pocket once more. _(A/N: Please do not do this in class. I know we like to text but you can get caught. Trust me, it's not fun. XP)_

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

The last bell of the day could not have come sooner for Syaoran. He did a _lot _of thinking the night before and had finally come to a decision. The sound of the bell snapped him out of his thoughts and started gathering his materials along with everyone else in class.

He tapped Sakura on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned to face him. "Let's go home together," he said. He saw Sakura visibly beam at him and nodded her head before she continued to put her jacket on.

Once they were both ready, they said goodbye to the rest of their friends and made their way to their lockers. They silently put in the lessons they didn't have homework for and took out the ones that did. Once finished, they both closed their lockers at the same time and made their way to the school gates.

The walk home was a silent one. Not those pleasant silent ones where they just enjoyed each other's company either—but an awkward one instead. Even Sakura, as dense as she is, could tell something was wrong. He hadn't even bothered to hold her hand or even display any sort of affection towards her all day. She was hoping it was just because he was still mad at her but was now willing to let her explain herself.

Finally they reached Sakura's house with not a single word uttered between them. Sakura stood there awkwardly staring at her feet. Should she invite him in? He did say he needed to talk to her. Though he didn't give her any indication on what he wanted so Sakura wasn't sure what to say.

She looked up at him. "Ano, would you like to come in? I think Otou-san just made a new cake this morning. It should still be there if Kero-chan hasn't eaten it yet," she said timidly.

"No, thank you," Syaoran said nonchalantly.

_Well, that's that, _Sakura thought, her head gravitating back down to her shoes. _But he never passes on anything Otou-san makes. _"Um, well, thank you for walking me home, then," she said and turned to open her gate and let it swing shut behind her. She was about to walk to her porch when he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait," he said. "I need to talk to you."

Sakura noticed his suddenly serious mood and her eyes immediately furrowed in concern but nodded nonetheless. "I'm all ears."

Syaoran sighed and let go of her arm. He looked at her right in the eye and said, "I want to break up with you."

Sakura's face slowly fell and was silent for a moment, taking in his words. Suddenly she felt as if her whole world as crashing down, and he saw that in her eyes. "What? Why?" she whispered.

"Because," he said. ". . . I don't think I love you anymore."

Sakura felt a pang in her heart. Unconsciously, she clenched her right hand into a fist and held it over her heart as if she could stop it from hurting if she held it. She was on the brink of shedding tears. "I don't . . . I don't understand. Is it—Syaoran, do you-do you love somebody else?" she said, trying to make sense of everything.

"I think I do." His reply was quicker than she would have wanted.

Her eyes never left his. "W-who is it?" she asked shuddering, and it wasn't because of the cold.

He was quiet for a moment; debating on whether or not he should tell her. Finally, he opened his mouth and said, "Tomoyo."

Sakura's breath caught as her eyes widened even more, if that was possible. "Do—do you really, really love her?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Syaoran loved Tomoyo? Since when? Did Tomoyo know and return his feelings?

"I think so," he said. "And I know for a fact that she loves me too. She confessed to me only yesterday."

"She—what?" she said in surprise as she dropped her school bag and covered her mouth with her left hand—her right still over her heart. This was all too much for her to handle. _Tomoyo-chan confessed to Syaoran? _she thought. "Then that would mean you're—" she whispered to herself. Even though she was still looking at him, her eyes seemed to be a thousand miles away.

Syaoran had heard her and for the first time showed emotion instead of blank face. He was confused. "I'm what?"

"—The one she's been in love with all this time," she finished. Her head was starting to ache as she was putting everything together.

Syaoran looked shocked but returned to his poker face before she would notice. "After all that's happened, I think we should both be with the one we love now—the one who makes us the most happy."

Sakura snapped back to reality. "What? But, Syaoran, you—"

"It's best if you call me Li from now on."

"But—" She was pleading now.

"It's fine. At least now we can both be happy. Me with Tomoyo, and you with Hiiragizawa."

Sakura's heart sank once more. "You want me to be with Eriol-kun? But I—"

"It's fine," he said cutting her off again. "I already accepted the fact that you love him more than me."

"What?" Suddenly it clicked to Sakura. "No, you've got it all wrong. I told you I don't love Eriol-kun in that way. I was only—" She stopped herself and slowly closed her mouth. Was it okay to tell him? She promised Eriol she wouldn't tell anybody. Not even Syaoran. But even though Eriol already confessed, was it alright to tell everyone about it?

Syaoran's eyes darkened at the mention of Eriol's name. "You were only what?" he said gritting through his teeth. Just knowing that Sakura was thinking about Eriol in a situation like this riled him up. Sure he had been the one to first mention him, but he didn't want him in the conversation longer than planned.

Sakura's head gravitated back to her shoes—finally breaking eye contact with him. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you," she said quietly.

"Just admit you love him more than me. I already know that's the truth."

Sakura shook her head as she was trying to blink back the tears. "It's not like that, Syao—Li-kun. I wish I could tell you but I made a promise to Eriol-kun a while ago that I wouldn't tell anybody."

Syaoran was silent for a moment. "Then it's over." With that he turned his heel and walked away.

"But I still love you," Sakura whispered as the tears finally started falling. But she knew he hadn't heard her.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"Tomoyo-sama, there's someone here to see you," said one of the maids.

Tomoyo looked up from her book and nodded. "You can send them in." The maid bowed before leaving the room to get the mysterious guest.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo's breath hitched when she saw who entered her door. "Li-kun!" She still couldn't believe that he had called her by her first name. Again.

"Call me Syaoran," he said casually as he took a seat beside her on the bed.

Tomoyo nodded warily as she placed a bookmark on the page she was in and closed the book. "Is something wrong, Li, er, Sy-Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran was quiet as he stared across the room. His eyes were distant. "I broke up with Sakura today."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "What?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

"Because," he said sighing again. "I don't think I can trust her anymore. And how can you go on loving someone you can't trust."

"But you still love her, don't you?" Tomoyo asked dubiously.

Syaoran turned to face her one more; looking into her eyes. "I'm honestly not sure anymore. But, Tomoyo-chan, I came to ask you again, would you please be my girlfriend?" Tomoyo's breath hitched. "I'm honestly not trying to use you as a rebound," he continued before she could turn him down again. "But I do know that I have strong feelings for you. I'm not sure if it's love yet but it could most certainly be. The feeling is a very strong one. Tomoyo-chan, I'm willing to give us a shot if you are."

Tomoyo bit her lower lip as she thought through all the possibilities. She observed his amber eyes and saw that what he was saying was sincerely true. Just the thought of him loving her back sent her to cloud nine. Finally, she opened her mouth and said, "I would love to be your girlfriend."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews from Chapter 10**

**James Birdsong **Thank you so, so, so much! =^~^=

Chapter 11! So the reason why it took me so long to update was a number of things. First of all, thank you so much for your kind reviews. Believe it or not, your reviews inspire me to write and also to help me write what will happen next. I had a whole different mindset for this chapter but reading your reviews made it so that the chapter turned out the way it did. So really YOU are the ones who are writing this fanfiction. It became clear to me what you wanted Tomoyo's answer to be so I gave it to you, only with a twist at the end. It also opened my eyes to her as well. Sorry but she would've said yes a whole lot earlier if it weren't for your reviews. Second, I lost some inspiration to write. Your reviews really do inspire me. For the first few says, every time I checked my e-mail I saw a new review in and it lifted my spirits and got me writing the very next day! I spent the ENTIRE day writing. I didn't finish but I was almost there. Third, along with losing inspiration because the reviews were dwindling down, I had a hard time writing the breaking up scene. I've never had a boyfriend as such I've never been in a relationship so I wasn't sure how to go about it. I can imagine it would be very painful for Sakura because she does love him very much. I don't know, I really wanted to make it believable but I'm not sure if I did it right. So if it's not great, please forgive me for I've never experienced it myself so I didn't know how to go about it.

Fourth, family problems. I'll leave it at that. I'm not one to share about my personal life all that much and the friends I made here can vouch for me. I'm still trying to get over something that happened to my dear big sister as I was trying to be strong and take care of her. Sorry I can't say much more but you really don't care about my excuses for not updating, huh? Lastly, I was busy revising the past chapters (Which by the way you have to thank **AngelNguyen1** for helping me revise everything. I officially love you!). So I will post the revised chapters after this so all my new readers wouldn't have to suffer from my horrible grammar errors too much (I might have missed some XP).

I would like to thank my new super special awesome friend, **Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius **for helping me keep in track in my writing and reminding me that you all are expecting the next chapter and I need to update soon. Thank you to **AngelNguyen1 **for stepping up and offering to be my beta while my amazingly awesome beta, **Ametyist213, **is vacationing with her family. And finally, thank you **MusicAngel92 **for your support. 3 Anyhoosits, now that you have read, it's time to review! Love you all and until next time!

**_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**


	12. Staying Strong

**Crazy Mixed Up Love Square**

by

**Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**

**Chapter 12: Staying Strong**

**Summary: **Syaoran and Sakura are happily together. But Tomoyo has always had a thing for Syaoran. Eriol comes back to confess to Tomoyo and asks for Sakura's help. She gladly agrees but has promised not to tell anyone. What if Syaoran gets the wrong idea? SS & ET

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any original characters from CardCaptor Sakura. Everything belongs to the wonderful members of CLAMP. The story line for this fan fic, however, is all mine so please no copy write.

**Announcement: **Updating on another special occasion! So, I promised you all that I would update before the month ended, and I am, but also I realized as time was running out that I _had_ to update today because. . . today, August 27, is Vic Mignogna's birthday! So, remember in chapter 10 when Eriol sang _Je N'Ai Pas De Mots? _Yeah, well, Vic wrote that song. So happy birthday to the best voice actor EVUR!

* * *

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Sakura, surprisingly, woke up early the next day without the need of an alarm. She laid there in bed for a minute more, hoping to be able to fall back asleep until her alarm rang. After a while, she gave a sigh and started to get out of bed slowly so she wouldn't wake Kero up. She turned off the alarm on her clock, knowing that she would no longer need it for the day, and changed into her uniform.

"Hey, kiddo. You're up early," Kero said as he rubbed away the sleepy sand from his eyes and transformed back into his temporary form. "The alarm didn't go off yet. Don't you want to sleep for a while longer? You were up pretty late last night."

Sakura shook her head and smiled sadly at him. "I already tried that. It didn't work. But thank you for your concern." Her eyes were still a bit red and her voice wasn't as cheerful as it was before.

Kero had witnessed what happened yesterday from Sakura's window and when she finally came in, he comforted her as best he could. He transformed into his true form and laid down with her on her bed as she cried hugging him—trying to tell him what had happened in between sobs—with his wings covering her petite form. She was asleep when Fujitaka finally came home from work so Kero had filled him in on what had happened.

Sakura woke up in time for dinner and ate silently with her father and Kero. She excused herself after washing dishes and headed to her room to change into her pajamas and do the little homework that had been given to her. Later that night, Fujitaka came in with her favorite drink: warm milk with honey. Instantly, Sakura could tell that he already knew and silently thanked Kero for she didn't think she had the strength to relive it but again started sobbing into her father's arms. He hugged her gently and formed soothing circles on her back until she cried herself to sleep once more. He tucked her into bed and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead before heading to bed himself—his own heart aching for his daughter's pain.

Kero, once again, transformed into his true form and laid there with Sakura, his wings covered her once more as if he could use them to protect her from, at least, the world's pain. Plenty of times during the night, Sakura would wake up from a nightmare, only to come back to reality and start crying again. Kero would nuzzle her to show he was still with her and purred softly to calm her down. Finally, she curled up in a ball, hugging Kero, and fell asleep for the last time that night.

"You know, your dad said you could stay home from school today if you wanted to," Kero said as he watched her comb her hair solemnly.

"That's alright. Even if I could, I don't think I'd be able to avoid him forever. Besides, I have to face them sooner or later."

"Sakura—" Kero's voice was filled with concern.

"I'll be fine, Kero. Don't worry about me."

"How can I not? I care about you, kid. I'm supposed to protect you from everything but I—"

"It's not your fault, Kero," she said, gently. "But, can you come to school with me? I don't think I can handle it alone."

"Of course. I'll always be here for you. But I still don't see why you didn't want to tell Eriol."

Sakura sighed. "He's dealing with his own problems right now. I don't want to burden him with my own."

"You know he'll find out eventually."

"Yeah. But then again, everyone will."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Sakura was walking aimlessly to school—her eyes on her shoes. Having woken up early, she was able to take her time and not worry about her perfect attendance record being broken. Though, at the moment, some things were far more important to her than her perfect attendance.

Even though it was still rather early, many students were already at school. Some for club meetings or early practices, some scrambling to finish their homework and some to just be with their friends before class. Once she reached the gate; however, she could almost feel every eye on her but didn't dare look up. All throughout the campus, there was one hot topic going around: Sakura and Syaoran's break up. Having dated for five years—though technically three since he had come back from Hong Kong, but the two year long distance relationship beforehand is still accounted for—they were clearly the longest lasting couple at their school. Everyone respected their relationship and couldn't have imagined them with anyone else. To have suddenly broken up overnight was clearly something to talk about. The only thing bigger was something even Sakura didn't want to believe.

"Have you heard? Kinomoto-san and Li-san broke up yesterday," Sakura heard a random underclassman girl say to her friend.

"They did? When?"

"I heard he broke up with her on their way home from school," another girl in their circle interrupted.

"He did? How come?"

"He probably got jealous. Kinomoto-san has been spending so much time with Hiiragizawa-san."

"So she was cheating on him? How awful."

"I don't think she was. I mean we never saw her and Hiiragizawa-san together in that way," the first girl pointed out.

"That's true. Plus I heard they were really close friends back in grade school. Do you think Li-san just never saw them as friends?"

"Maybe. I heard he can be a bit hot-headed and impulsive at times, but it's part of what makes him so dreamy."

"Wait, wait. Does that mean he's available now?" the naive friend said with hopeful eyes.

"What? You don't know? He's going out with Kinomoto-san's best friend, Daidouji-san, now."

"No way!"

"Yeah. Apparently she's always had this huge crush on him since forever but never said anything for the sake of Kinomoto-san and Li-san's happiness."

"That's so honorable! But, wait. Why are they together now?"

"I heard she confessed to him two days ago and after Li-san broke up with Kinomoto-san, he asked Daidouji-san to be his girlfriend and she said yes."

"Oh. Kinomoto-san must be so hurt right now. I mean to be betrayed by her boyfriend _and _her best friend. I can only imagine how she's feeling."

"Shh. Do you _want _her to hear you?"

The three girls looked up to see Sakura walking past them. They bowed and greeted her a friendly, "Good morning," in unison. Sakura finally looked up and gave them a small friendly smile and greeted back as though she hadn't heard anything. Her eyes found her shoes once again and let her hair cover her face once more to hide her sad eyes. Sakura switched to her school shoes before she continued walking to her classroom, all the while hearing similar, whispered conversations to the one like the three underclassman girls from before. She gave a small sigh before mustering the courage to open the door of classroom 2-A. Almost immediately, she was bombarded with questions from her friends and classmates.

"Is it true, Sakura-chan? Please say it isn't true," Rika said with sad eyes.

"Did you and Li-kun and really break up?" a random guy said, a little too hopefully. He received a playful smack on the back of his head by his friend, who gave Sakura a remorseful look afterwards as an apology.

"Is he really going out with Tomoyo-chan?" another random girl asked, a little disappointed.

"_Enough_!" Chiharu yelled. "Break it up people. Sakura-chan can't hear everyone at the same time! And anyways, you shouldn't ask her personal questions like that!" she said, huffing.

Sakura gave Chiharu a thankful smile. "Thank you, Chiharu-chan. But it's really okay." She turned to the mob of people surrounding her. "It's true. Me and Syao—I mean Li-kun, broke up yesterday."

Her friends gave her an empathetic look while her classmates faces fell and "aw"-ed sadly. Finally, one brave girl asked the question everybody was thinking just as Eriol walked in the room. "Then, are Li-kun and Tomoyo-chan really . . ."

Sakura looked over to the only two people not surrounding her; Syaoran and Tomoyo, whom seemed to be in their own little world as they chatted with one another. Sakura's heart felt as if it had shrunk down to the size of a walnut: a tiny, hard stone in her chest. Sakura felt tears welding up in her eyes once more but quickly blinked them away as Syaoran and Tomoyo glanced her way. Though unknown to her, they were intent on the conversation and were waiting for her reply like the rest of their classmates. _I will not cry_, Sakura thought, _Not in front of everyone. _Sakura's eyes met Eriol's from across the room and she saw his grief-stricken face. No doubt he had heard what happened by now, how could he not? But there was something else in his eyes, Sakura noticed. Mortification. But towards what? Her? Perhaps he was disappointed in her because she hadn't told him what happened. Sakura tore her eyes away and found her shoes once again.

She sneaked one last glance towards the new happy couple before answering, "I guess so." Sakura lifted her head to face her classmates. "They do look happy together, don't they?" she said with a bright smile plastered on her face.

"But, um, Sakura-chan, aren't you the least bit sad about all this? I mean Tomoyo-chan and Syaoran-kun—"

Sakura shook her head. "It's alright, Naoko-chan," she said, cutting her off mid-sentence. "Tomoyo-chan will always be my best friend no matter what. And even though I'm not sure whether Li-kun wants to at least be my friend, I know you all don't want to stop being friends with him. It's not like I want you all to have to suddenly start hating them because of me. Sure, I'm hurt by it, but that shouldn't affect your friendship with them."

The warning bell rang then and the class dispersed to their seats. Sakura walked over to her seat but stopped when she was close enough to Syaoran and Tomoyo. To their surprise, Sakura gave each of them a bright smile before saying, "Good morning." She continued walking towards her destination and started to take out her materials for homeroom and gently placing them on the table as if nothing had changed between them. In reality, Sakura didn't want anything to change but she knew there was no going back now. Whether she liked it or not, Syaoran moved on. And even Sakura could tell he was happy with Tomoyo. Eriol, however, still couldn't even accept everything that had happened. He knew Sakura was devastated but he was also hurt that she didn't tell him about it. He confided in her with his secret and told her everything he could. The least she could do was let him help her through her own ordeal, right?

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"Have any of you seen Sakura-chan?" Rika asked with concern. It was lunch time now and the group has now moved to eating in the classroom since the chilly weather outside prevented them from enjoying the day.

"I saw her rush out as soon as the bell rang," Yamazaki answered. "She said something about not feeling hungry. I hope she's okay. She didn't even take her lunch."

The group exchanged worried glances, all the while avoiding Syaoran and Tomoyo's eyes—not wanting to place the blame on the two of them. After all, Sakura was right. They didn't want to stop being friends with the new couple. They knew they weren't bad people and Sakura had made it clear she didn't want this to affect their friendship, even if she was hurting inside, she still kept a smile on her face and even conversed with an awkward Tomoyo during their breaks in between classes though kept a suitable distance with Syaoran as he answered her with the shortest replies possible. He was still transitioning, if you will, and Sakura still wanting to be friends with him was putting a damper on his plan to avoid her for the time being.

Eriol abruptly stood up. "I'm going to the restroom," he mumbled. The group knew he was lying as they saw him carry out Sakura's wrapped bento box in one hand.

Once out of sight, Eriol sprinted through the hallways towards the one place he could think Sakura would be. He opened the door of the school roof, panting as he was trying to catch his breath. He saw Sakura's back as she was standing behind the protective fence, staring out into the city—her hands grasping the wired fence. Eriol sighed in relief and walked towards her with caution. He took off his school coat and gently placed it over Sakura's petite body. She didn't flinch nor turn around to face him.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here for too long." Sakura remained silent. "I brought your lunch," he said, holding up her lunch to show her.

"Thank you. But I'm not hungry," Sakura spoke, quietly.

Eriol sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He stopped when he noticed her shoulders were shaking. He placed the box lunch on the floor before placing a gentle hand on her left shoulder. "It's okay to cry in front of me, you know. There's no one else here."

That was all Sakura needed as she swirled to face Eriol and practically jumped into his arms. Her dainty hands were holding on to the front of his shirt as if she was going to fall of the roof otherwise. Eriol circled his arms around her and made soothing circles on her back just as her father had last night. Sakura buried her head deeper into his chest as she continued to sob silently. He just held her and let her cry until she had no tears left.

"I'm sorry. I'm ruining your shirt," she mumbled into his chest.

"There are other far more important things," he answered as he tightened his hold on her.

"I thought I cried everything out last night, but . . . I'm sorry. I don't even know why I'm crying now."

"There's no need to apologize. But. . ." He loosened his hold and lifted her chin with one hand so she was face to face with him. He gently whipped away a fallen tear with his thumb. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I had to find out from the entire school, you know. You've helped me out so much, Sakura-chan. I don't think I would've pulled through after Tomoyo-chan's rejection if it weren't for you. Of course my feelings for her will never change, but I have at least been able to come to terms with her own feelings."

"I . . . I didn't want to burden you," she said quietly.

Eriol's gaze turned to one of concern. "How could you ever burden me?"

"It's just . . . Even though you didn't show it, I could tell you were so upset about Tomoyo-chan rejecting you, that I couldn't bring myself to troubling you with my own problems."

Eriol sighed. "Listen, you were there for me when I had no one else to go to. You have no idea how much you helped me. Now, it's my turn to help you. Don't you ever think you would be a burden on me because you're far from it. I'll be here for you just like you have been for me. So please, don't think you have to go through this alone because you don't. Yamazaki-kun, Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, Kero and I, we'll all be here to offer you a shoulder to lean on. You're not alone."

Sakura, for the first time that day, smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you, Eriol-kun."

"So," he said in a much brighter tone to lighten the atmosphere, "how about that lunch?" Before Sakura could reject the idea once again, her stomach betrayed her by giving a hungry growl causing her to blush. Eriol laughed it off. "I'll take that as a yes." He sat down on the cold ground and gently pulled Sakura's arm, asking her to join him. Sakura, reluctantly, sat down next to him as he opened her lunch and split the disposable chopsticks for her. He picked up a piece of rolled omelet and held it up to her mouth. "Say 'ah,'" he chorused. Sakura giggled and opened her mouth to invite the warm food.

"What about you?" she asked as soon as she swallowed. Eriol was already getting another piece ready.

"I already ate. You shouldn't skip a meal, Sakura-chan. You'll just be hurting yourself otherwise."

"I ate breakfast. That's the most important one, right?"

Eriol chuckled. "Sure."

The two friends fell into a comfortable silence as Sakura ate her lunch. Although, Sakura couldn't help but wonder that maybe . . . "Eriol-kun," Sakura said with a bit of uncertainty in her voice. "Have you known that Tomoyo-chan was in love with Syaoran?"

Eriol dropped the chopsticks which landed, thankfully, in her near empty bento. He sighed as he met her gaze sadly. "I have for a few months now, yes."

"Oh," Sakura muttered as she recovered the chopsticks to pick up an octopus shaped sausage.

"Are you mad?" he asked. "That I kept it a secret from you I mean."

Sakura shook her head. "No. You knew her secret and didn't want to hurt or betray her trust by telling me. Maybe she was planning to tell me eventually."

"Maybe . . ."

"So," she said after a short silence, "did you know that Syaoran was developing feelings for her too?"

Eriol could tell she was hurting by even having this conversation. Just her avoiding his eyes was proof of that. But even so, she had to know. "No," he answered. "If I had known, I can promise you that I would've done everything I could have to prevent this from happening."

Sakura smiled sadly. "You know, Eriol-kun, I—" The bell signaling the end of lunch cut her off. Sakura jumped as she stuffed the remaining food in her mouth before wrapping the now empty container back up and stood up. Eriol followed suit but kept his gaze on her—silently encouraging her to continue. "Never mind," she said shaking her head, dismissing the idea for now. "We should head back before the bell rings."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Days turned into weeks and Tomoyo and Syaoran's relationship only grew more and more. Though they didn't do any more than hold hands or hug, everyone could see that they were really developing strong feelings for each other; or at least Syaoran as Tomoyo has already been in love with him for years. Sakura continued to smile in front of them but would instantly lose it as soon as they were out of sight. Only when around her closest friends would she show how vulnerable she really felt. Plenty of times, the group, when Tomoyo had something to do with Syaoran after school, would walk home with Sakura and spend time with her to try and get her mind away from the now happy couple. Though once they left, reality came crashing down on Sakura once again. Sakura would try to talk and continue her friendship with Tomoyo, but she could still tell that Tomoyo was feeling all wrong about it. Of course she could understand what she was feeling. If she were in her shoes, she would perhaps feel awkward around her as well. Though when it came to Syaoran, Sakura gave up the hope of trying to be friends with him. He was clearly not putting as much effort as Tomoyo was and she didn't want him to sway further away from her, metaphorically speaking.

Still, Sakura couldn't stop herself from loving Syaoran. With each passing day, hour, minute, second, it killed her to see him with someone else. All the while, she never once blamed Tomoyo. Sakura knew she had to at least tell Syaoran about her promise to Eriol. It may not change a thing, but she still felt like he deserved to know the truth. He deserved at least that, didn't he? But, every time she found the courage to tell him, she would back out last second—not feeling right about telling him without Eriol's consent and could never find it in herself to ask him for permission—and fake a smile that was getting harder and harder for her to keep.

Syaoran wanted to concentrate on his relationship with Tomoyo. He could tell Sakura was putting a great deal of effort into befriending him, but he wasn't ready for that yet and found himself avoiding her as best he could. Though she was persistent, he'd give her that. But every time he saw her, he felt a tug in his heart and knew he could never get over her as easily as he made it seem. Still, his past emotions would come back to him to remind him why he broke up with her in the first place whenever Eriol would casually address her to make sure she still felt included in their group of friends. Little things like that convinced him more and more of Sakura and Eriol's "relationship."

He was convinced that Sakura would go running to Eriol sooner or later now that she wasn't "tied down" by him anymore. At times he would catch the two of them together when he was on dates with Tomoyo and assumed they were on one as well, though it was far from it. When that happened, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy creeping in. He would turn and stalk away from the two in the opposite direction. Tomoyo would notice them as well and follow Syaoran. She made it seem as if she hadn't seen them and would change the subject to something lighter to get help clear his mind.

Finally, it came to the point where Tomoyo and Syaoran's relationship would reach three full weeks and still going strong. Syaoran found himself enjoying his time with Tomoyo and looked forward to seeing her at school or on their dates. If it weren't for Tomoyo by his side, he honestly believed he wouldn't be able to pull through his break-up with Sakura. Sure, he was the one who broke-up with her, but he couldn't deny that it stung his heart at that moment. After all, you can never get over your first love one hundred percent. No matter how much you try, something will always remind you of them.

Tomoyo understood this and not once made a bold move on him. Though she was always content when he would be the first to hold her hand or something like that. She was also thankful for Sakura. If it weren't for her, she knew that the class or even the entire school would shun both her and Syaoran. But because Sakura clearly stated that she didn't want their relationship to affect their friendship, the rest of the students acknowledged her request and seemed to tolerate their relationship enough.

Though the three weeks may have been bliss for Tomoyo, it was almost torturous for Sakura. Of course she was happy that her best friend got together with her true love, but she still couldn't understand why it had to be Syaoran. She figured everything she loved about him, must also be what Tomoyo loved too. She knew Syaoran was well liked by girls from all grades in school, which was why she told everyone their relationship was okay with her.

The best and worst kind of fans are fan girls. When they love something, they will blindly pledge their loyalty to it and defend it till the end. But when something happens that they don't approve of, they will do anything in their power to "get rid" of it like a pesky fly hovering above their heads—whether or not the one they admire is happy with it or not. Sakura didn't want anyone to harm her best friend which is why she convinced the entire school she was okay with their relationship by plastering a smile on her face. Only Eriol, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki knew the convincing smile was always, always a fake one.

It was three days before Tomoyo and Syaoran's three week anniversary. _(A/N: I still don't get why couples call their week or month celebration a anniversary. Shouldn't the word be saved for when they actually achieved of being together for a whole year? That's just me. Sorry for the interruption. XP) _Sakura finally made up her mind to tell Syaoran everything, with or without Eriol's consent. Once the end of the school bell rang, Sakura shuffled with the rest of the students to her locker before heading home for the day. Except, unlike the rest of them who were going home or to after school clubs or practices, Sakura had a different intention in mind.

Once her materials were gathered, she found herself alone in the hallway. Usually her friends were with her to walk home with her, but she told them she had something to do after school and to go on without her. They reluctantly agreed but figured that she had her reasons for wanting to be alone for a day. Sakura took a deep breath and slowly made her way to her destination. She was already doubting herself, but she had to see this through, no matter what. She shifted slightly in her winter coat to cover herself from the frigid wind. She glanced at the grey clouds briefly before following the all too familiar route.

Kero popped his head out from her bag. He hadn't once left her side since the break-up. Something which Sakura was grateful of. "Hey, kiddo, you're going the wrong way," he said as he noticed the change in scenery.

"I'm not going home right now, Kero," she answered, blowing her warm breath into her cold hands, puffs of air forming as she exhaled. "I have something I have to do first."

"Will it take long?"

"Possibly," she answered after a moment of hesitation.

"You know your dad doesn't like for you to be out too late. Especially in this weather."

"I'll be fine. Besides, he's on an excavation trip until Christmas, isn't he?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"I can take a little cold weather. I have to do this Kero, so please, don't try to stop me."

"Well, if you insist." He gave her one last wary look before escaping to the warmth of her school bag.

After walking for two more blocks, Sakura finally arrived at her destination. She looked up at the tall building, her anxiety building up inside her. She took a deep breath to calm herself before entering. She kindly greeted the lady at the front desk before making her way to the elevator. The cold wind greeted her once more as the doors opened to her floor. She made her way to the apartment labeled 513 and knocked on the door after a moment of hesitation and waited for an answer from the other side. She was about to leave when suddenly, she heard the lock unlatch from the inside and the door open slowly. She exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding as she stared at Syaoran who was giving her a confused look. He was already dressed in his home clothes: baggy sweatpants and a green turtleneck sweater for warmth.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't ask out of malice. He looked and sounded genuinely confused.

Sakura forced herself to keep eye contact. If he saw that she wasn't sure of herself, he wouldn't listen to what she had to say. "I—we need to talk . . ." Syaoran raised his eyebrow, urging her to continue her vague answer. "About Eriol-kun and I," she finished.

Syaoran's eyebrows instantly narrowed. "We don't have anything to talk about," he said with animosity, wanting the end the discussion right then and there. He moved to close the door but Sakura stopped it with her foot.

"You have to at least listen to me. Please?" she said with glazed eyes.

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"Well I have tons. You don't have to say anything, just please, listen to me," she pleaded.

Syaoran sighed and lightened his tone. "You don't understand. I don't feel the way I did about you before. I'm with Tomoyo now."

"I don't care about that at all, Syao—I mean, Li-kun. It's okay if you don't feel the same way about me anymore. It's okay that come tomorrow you'll still be with Tomoyo-chan. It's okay that you might never love me again. But please, just listen to what I have to say. That's all I ask. I'm not asking you to come back to me because you might never will. But you deserve to know the truth about Eriol-kun and I."

"I already know the truth. You love Hiiragizawa and I love Tomoyo now. What's there more to know? If you'll excuse me, I have some work to get done." He closed the door before she could say anything else.

Sakura stared at the door dumbfounded for a second more before she began pounding at the door. "You have it all wrong! Please listen to me, Li-kun! There was nothing going on between us, I swear! Please open the door! I'm not leaving until you open the door and listen to me! Please! Li-kun! Li-kun! Li-kun!" She slid down the door as fresh tears descended down her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Syaoran leaned up against the door, restraining himself from opening the door. He didn't know why, but hearing Sakura say there was nothing going on between her and Eriol made him almost hopeful. But he was afraid if he let her back in his heart, he would only end up hurt again. He had Tomoyo now. He can't go back to his ex-girlfriend just because she wanted him to. Though she didn't say that. Seeing her at his door was enough to tell Syaoran that she still loved him and he didn't know how to deal with that. All this time, he was convinced that she loved Eriol. So why would she go to so much trouble as to ask him to listen to her relationship status with him? It didn't make sense, unless . . . Syaoran shook the thought out of his head and walked to his bedroom to continue to work on his homework.

Sakura sat down across his door, her back leaning on the balcony and knees up to her chest with her arms on top of them so she could protect her face with her arms, looking up every few minutes to check if he would open the door or not. She stayed like that for hours, not once giving up hope. She had to tell Syaoran, even if it meant that she had to say out there until nightfall. She had to get through to him, she had to. Syaoran would occasionally check through the peak hole to see if she was still waiting for him, and sure enough, he would find her in the same positions as before. The only other time Sakura looked up to not check on the door for any signs, was when she felt something cold melt on her face. She looked up to see white flakes descend from the grey sky. She merely readjusted her hat to cover her ears more before hiding her hands and face from the cold wind.

The sun was setting now and nightfall was soon to follow. She would refuse Kero's complaints and demands on her to give up and go home. She knew he was worried about her, but she couldn't leave her spot on the slim chance that Syaoran would change his mind and let her explain herself. At one point, when the wind really picked up, Kero slipped away from her bag and flew to get help. She may not want to listen to him, but perhaps she needed to hear it from someone else. After checking on her for the umpteenth time, it was around 10:30 pm when Syaoran finally decided to open the door. Sakura instantly perked up, the snow that had collected on her form slid down her jacket to the floor. She stared at him with hopeful eyes as she opened her mouth to explain herself.

"It's getting late. You should go home before the neighbors complain, Kinomoto."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Sakura's heart felt like it was breaking once again as she saw him close the door behind him. Sakura stared at her shoes as she took everything in. She laughed at herself for thinking he would listen to her after what she's put him through. She knew it was a stupid idea to come all the way to his house to explain herself, but if he was willing to listen to her, she knew it had to be face to face. All that seemed impossible now. She seemed to be walking in a trance as she made her way to the elevator. She didn't even realize she was exiting the building until someone bumped into her causing her to fall back on the ground.

"I'm sorry," she heard the person say.

She shook her head as if to say she was okay.

"Sakura-chan? Is that you?"

Sakura looked up to see Eriol looking at her with concerned eyes with Kero resting on his shoulder. He had a hand extended out to her to help her on her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Cerberus came to my house and told me to convince you to go home or something along those lines but he wouldn't tell me why."

Sakura felt her eyes tearing up once more as she lunged herself at Eriol, burying her face in his chest once more. "I'm so sorry, Eriol-kun. I came here to tell Syaoran everything but he didn't even want to listen to me. I stayed out there in front of his door, hoping he would open it and let me explain. But I didn't tell you that I was going to tell him about your feelings for Tomoyo-chan and I'm so sorry about that, but in the back of my mind I thought that if he knew the truth, then maybe he would understand and possibly get back together with me, but now I feel horrible for thinking that because I can see how happy he is with Tomoyo-chan and I'm so sorry Eriol-kun. I was about to break my promise to you because I just couldn't take it anymore and I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. Calm down okay?" he said soothingly. "Sakura-chan, do you mean to tell me you've been waiting outside in the cold for eight hours straight?"

Sakura merely nodded.

"Honestly, that boy has no idea how much you love him." He placed his hand over her forehead. The difference in temperature was remarkable. She was burning up but she was shivering in his arms. "I'm taking you home. Come on, jump on my back," he stated, kneeling down enough for her to climb on. Her mind was too dizzy to reject the idea. She climbed on his back and almost instantly fell asleep from the fever as soon as her head lay on his shoulder.

"The brat never even opened the door for her," Eriol heard Kero whisper.

Sakura was stable enough to change into her pajamas and climb into bed as Eriol fixed her something to eat. Eriol entered with a tray of two hot ham and cheese sandwiches and some tea as soon as the thermometer Kero gave her chimed. Sakura gratefully took in the warm food.

"There wasn't much I could work with," Eriol said as he examined the thermometer. It read 105 F. "You're not going to school tomorrow. You need to rest, Sakura. And no buts," he added as he saw her mouth open to protest.

"Please don't tell Otou-san or Touya that I'm sick," Sakura said.

"Why not? I'm sure they'd want to know if something happened to you."

"Otou-san has been looking forward to this excavation for a while now and Onii-chan is in the midst of taking his mid-terms before winter break. I can't bother them over a silly cold. They both won't be back until Christmas night but I'll be fine. Kero can take care of me."

Eriol sighed. "Alright," he agreed, giving her some medicine for her to take. "But I'll be back sometime tomorrow too. Just rest up for now, okay?"

"Okay," Sakura said, nodding. She laid down on her bed as Eriol lifted the now empty tray and was about to leave the room when he heard Sakura's voice. "You don't hate me, do you?"

Eriol turned to face her with a confused look. "Why would I hate you?"

"Well, because I was about to break my promise to you. I was going to tell Syaoran everything even though I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone."

Eriol sighed and placed the tray on her desk and knelled down at the head of her bed so they would be somewhat eye level. "I could never hate you, Sakura-chan. I guess I should've told you sooner but, you're allowed to tell Syaoran-kun if you really feel you need to. I'm sorry; this stupid promise has caused so many problems for you."

Sakura shook her head. "It's okay. Tomoyo-chan is special to you. At least you told her."

"Yeah." Eriol smiled. "Tell you what. You can tell Syaoran-kun everything without feeling guilty of breaking the promise you made me, but _only_ when you're feeling better, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, smiling.

"Now, get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow." He went to pick up the tray once more and found her fast asleep when he turned to check on her one last time. He smiled before closing the door behind him gently.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"What? Sakura-chan's sick?" Chiharu exclaimed the next morning. Tomoyo and Syaoran just entered the classroom.

Instantly Tomoyo ran with worry to where the group was. "What's this about Sakura-chan being sick?"

Eriol snuck a quick glance towards Syaoran before turning to face Tomoyo. "Apparently, she stayed out for too long yesterday and caught a cold."

"Oh. I hope she's alright. I would visit her today but I have to go to somewhere with my mother today after school. Something for the company apparently."

"Me too. But I'm busy after school as well," Naoko commented.

"I'll check up on her later today. I'll send your regards," Eriol said.

The bell rang then. Eriol cast one last glare towards Syaoran before taking his seat. During a break in between classes, Eriol caught up with Syaoran who was carrying a stack of copies to the staff room.

"I can't believe you left her out for eight hours straight," he said, almost venomously.

Syaoran scuffed. "I didn't ask her to sit out in the cold. She did that on her own."

"You really are naive, aren't you? She really loves you. She wouldn't have stayed out there for so long if she didn't. The least you could've done was listen to her. That's all she asked of you and you let her down."

"Yeah, well, she let me down first." Syaoran quickened his pace, leaving Eriol alone in the hall.

Syaoran exited the staff room after dropping off the copies and was about to make his way to class when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He saw he received a text message, from Sakura. Inwardly groaning, he opened it.

_Please meet me by the big sakura tree in Penguin King Park after school. I really need to talk to you. If you come and listen to what I have to say, then I promise I won't ever bother about the matter again. This is all I ask. I'll be waiting._

_- Sakura_

Syaoran stuffed the phone back in his pocket without answering. But the image of her waiting for him outside yesterday was still etched in his brain.

Sakura, in the meantime, was anxious. She wasn't sure whether she did the right thing but there was no backing out now. She kept an eye on the clock until the time for her high school to end came. She sat up and put on her robe. Kero, who was playing video games on her TV, paused the game and turned to face her.

"Eriol said you shouldn't be out of bed," he said.

Sakura smiled at him. "I'll be back. I just have to use the restroom." Kero nodded in approval before getting back to his game.

She snuck down to the backyard and slid the glass door open. Her head was still dizzy from yesterday and the cold wind wasn't doing much for her either. She closed the glass door closed and took out her key from under her pajama shirt and the Fly Card from her robe pocket. "I'm sorry, Kero. But I have to do this."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews from Chapter 11**

**James Birdsong **Thank you so much. What's been your favorite part so far? :3

**Aaaz** I can assure you some . . . interesting things happen before then. =^~^=

Chapter 12! I promised you all one more before the month ended and I delivered! Though from now on I can't make any promises on frequent updates. The first week of school just ended for me and I'm already loaded with work. Being my senior year of high school, I want to do well and finish strong. Also, until my birthday passes, I'll be busy with the fall show, Dracula. Amazing isn't it? I didn't get a lead role per say, but I am on stage the _whole_ time, which I'm happy about. After all, there are no small roles, only small actors. So I will rise above and do my best to horrify the audience! ^-^ Though there is good news, I have most of chapter 13 done. I actually wrote it as an assignment my sophomore year, yes I had this story in mind from way back then but was busy with Syaoran Why?, but I'm in the midst of revising and correcting my horrible writing from then. I'm happy to say I've improved a little but looking back at the chapter, I find myself inwardly twitching. ^^' Oh well, I'm almost done with it and I've added a few scenes as well. So please look forward to it!

Also, my wonderful beta, **Ametyist213,** is back from vacationing with her family! And remember my temporary beta, **AngelNguyen1**? Well she's my editor now! So anything me or my beta missed, she will catch it. And I always check before I post. It's a long process but it's all for you lovely readers! Anyhoosits, now that you have read, it's time to review! Love you all and until next time!

**_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**

P.S. I wish Vic Mignogna another happy birthday! He has a twitter now too so all you Ranger who love to tweet go wish him a happy birthday! That's vicmignogna with the sign in the front. Let's get this trending people! :D


	13. Crazy Mixed Up Love Square

**Crazy Mixed Up Love Square**

by

**Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**

**Chapter 13: Crazy Mixed Up Love Square**

**Summary:** Syaoran and Sakura are happily together. But Tomoyo has always had a thing for Syaoran. Eriol comes back to confess to Tomoyo and asks for Sakura's help. She gladly agrees but has promised not to tell anyone. What if Syaoran gets the wrong idea? SS & ET

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any original characters from CardCaptor Sakura. All belongs to the wonderful members of CLAMP. The story line for this fan fic, however, is all mine so please no copy write.

**Announcement:** I updated in just one week! Woot! But it's mainly because today, September 3rd, is another special day in the world of CLAMP. So if you don't know, or you totally forgot about the first few chapters already, I would like to wish a very, merry Happy Birthday to Tomoyo Daidouji! Sorry, she's not going to make much of an appearance in this chapter, but hey, she had a chapter dedicated to her! And it's one I've been looking forward to updating since my sophomore year. That has to count for something, right? Well, anyway, enjoy the chapter and, once again, happy birthday Tomoyo, even though you did steal my boyfriend! :3 LOL, JK

* * *

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Syaoran was standing in front of the sakura tree, his back leaning against the trunk so his weight was being supported by it. His infamous, usually messy, chestnut brown hair even messier due to the constant cold wind. He had his eyes closed to think.

_Why did she want to meet me? She's finally free to be with Hiiragizawa. Sure, I feel bad about breaking up with her to date Tomoyo, but she's the one who went behind my back to meet with Hiiragizawa every chance she got. And now she expects me to listen and suddenly get back together with her? Can't she see I'm finally happy with Tomoyo? I swear, she's like a lost puppy following me around. No matter what I say or do, she just won't leave me alone._

"Syaoran, you came!" His eyes shot open and looked up to find Sakura, his now ex-girlfriend, at a respectable distance from him breathing rather heavily. Whether from coming to meet him in this weather or because she was still sick, he didn't know. He noticed her voice was hoarse and she could barely speak. She stared at him with her beautiful jade green, practically emerald, eyes. Her soft auburn hair almost reaching her shoulders billowed in the breeze. Sakura coughed lightly into her hand. At this, Syaoran noticed she was still wearing her pajamas and house robe. _She must be freezing! What was she thinking meeting me like this when she's still sick! She should be back in bed resting! Wait, why am I so concerned? She's the one who hurt me first. It's her problem if she doesn't take care of herself as well as she should, not mine._

He inwardly shook his head to get rid of the thought and snapped out of the daze she unconditionally put him in to go back to stare coldly at her. Just as he did when he first saw her the day he transferred into her classroom in grade school and sensed her magical powers.

"It's 'Li' to you. What do you want? And make it quick," he demanded. He saw her flinch imperceptibly at his sour tone. It was certainly one she wasn't used to, even now.

"I—I wanted you to know the truth . . . about Eriol-kun and I," she answered nervously with her weak voice.

"I already know you were cheating on me with him. There's nothing for you to explain—"

"No! It's not that. I never cheated on you Syaoran. Please listen to me!" she pleaded desperately. He scoffed and turned his head away from her. She took his silence as a cue to continue and took a deep breath before speaking again. "The reason why I was spending so much time with Eriol-kun and occasionally canceling our dates—"

"Occasionally?" Syaoran interrupted her with a sour tone, yet again, as he turned to face her while raising his eyebrow.

She took a breath again, causing her to cough a little due to the intake of the cold air, and continued to talk as if he hadn't interrupted her. "Was because I was helping him confess his feelings to Tomoyo-chan. He told me she was the reason why he came back from England."

_Does she honestly expect me to believe that? _he thought. _If he really does have feelings for Tomoyo, why hasn't he been with her instead of Sakura?_

"If you're not going to tell me the truth, don't waste my time," Syaoran said, unfazed and started walking away. _I refuse to believe what she's telling me. If she wants me back to go and cheat on me again then she has another thing coming. Besides, how can the over-observant Tomoyo Daidouji not know if someone else loved her? Surely she would've figured it out. Plus, she didn't tell me anything about Hiiragizawa being in love with her; so, why should I believe Sakura?_

"Syaoran, please believe me! You have to! I'm telling you the truth! He asked me to help him confess to Tomoyo-chan and I agreed but I wasn't allowed to say anything about it to anyone else because I promised him no one else would know until he had confessed to her!" Syaoran stopped walking at the sound of her voice just to let her know he heard her, but made no move to face her.

"No. I'm done hearing your excuses. Now go back to your precious little Hiiragizawa."

"I was just helping him with Tomoyo-chan that's all! Nothing happened between us, I promise! Eriol-kun, he really loves Tomoyo-chan. Just as much as I love you. Please, Syaoran . . . Can't we just go back to how things were before?" she pleaded.

_She's trying to take me away from Tomoyo now? Why can't she just be happy for me, for us?_ Syaoran's anger was growing and he felt his magic through his aura losing control, just as his temper was. But he paid no attention to either of them and turned to face Sakura again before countering back.

"Do you honestly believe I would listen to you now? You're lying to me, just like you were when you went out to meet Hiiragizawa! Well now you can have him, but I don't want you anywhere near me! Go off with Hiiragizawa!"

"Syaoran, please, you're my number one. You always will be—"

Syaoran clenched his hands into fists in an effort to control himself. _I can't. I can't go back to her now._

Unknowing to Syaoran, Sakura's vision had started to become hazy since she had first stepped outside. Having used her magic to get here to meet him didn't help either. But now, she found herself seeing black spots, blurring Syaoran, and her surroundings, from her vision. She felt her body becoming hot despite the cold winds as cold sweat formed on her forehead and she was starting to breath heavily even more causing her lungs to burn, every time she sucked her breath in; it felt like breathing battery acid, she could barely stand up. But she tried her best to ignore it all. She had to get through to Syaoran, no matter what. All of Syaoran's rage rose to the surface then, a hot, unstoppable tide, along with his magic.

"Kinomoto, stop. I can't talk to you," Syaoran said. "I can't talk to you, I can't be with you, I can't even look at you. So, just forget about me. I know what's the truth so until you admit that you love Eriol Hiiragizawa I want you to forget everything about me and leave me _alone_!" Syaoran caught a glimpse of her eyes widening in shock—a single tear escaped her left eye. He left then. He walked away leaving her alone in the cold, oblivious to the fact that she fainted just as he turned his back to her and laid in the cold ground covered in snow, in which fresh ones quickly descended to cover her body in a cold blanket.

Once Syaoran got home he quickly changed out of his school uniform and called Tomoyo. He didn't dare to tell her about his confrontation with Sakura. Heck, she didn't even know he agreed to meet her much less that they have spoken because Sakura was, to her knowledge, sick in bed. He just needed to hear her voice. But part of him wished what Sakura told him was true. Even though he was with Tomoyo, part of his heart couldn't help but yearn for his first love.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Back at Eriol's house, just a short while before Syaoran had left Sakura, Eriol felt a great wave of magic. He had no trouble figuring out it was Syaoran's magic. But what could've caused that huge wave to explode from him? Suddenly, it snapped to him.

_She didn't . . . Did she? But if she did—_

"Something must have gone wrong," he said more to himself. Spinel, who was on his lap reading, looked up at his master in curiosity. Spinel Sun's eyes dilated in shock when he saw his master with such a look of horror.

"Is something wrong, Eriol?" Not replying his question, Eriol dropped the book and stood up abruptly, causing Spinel to follow the book's path. He quickly grabbed his coat telling Spinel he was in charge in his absence while putting it on before leaving his room and made his way down to the front door, barely closing it as he dashed in the direction of the Penguin King Park as fast as he could.

_Please, let me be wrong for once! If not, then let both of them be on good terms again at least._

Once Eriol got to where Sakura was, he knew he was too late. He found her on the ground, barely visible due to the blanket of snow. He quickly ran to where Sakura was, brushed off the snow and gathered her in his arms.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Please, wake up! You have to wake up!"

Slowly, Sakura's eyes opened halfway. Her vision was still blurred; she could barely make out the person in front of her. "E-Eriol-kun?" Her voice was now barely audible. She seemed to have almost lost her voice after pleading so much with Syaoran so he would hear her over the harsh wind. Eriol, relieved she was awake, gave her a weak smile.

"Yes, it's me. Are—are you okay? What happened?" Sakura gave him a weak smile before fainting once again. Eriol knew he had to get her out of the cold. Fast. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her back to her house.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Kero came flying to the door at the sound of a loud banging. He was in a pretty bad mood since the banging caught him off guard causing him to lose the game he was playing.

"Geez, who dares knock so loudly? You cost me my game and—what happened to her?"

"Sorry about your game Cerberus, but as you can see, my hands are kind of occupied right now so I had to use my foot. I shall explain everything I know but first we have to get her inside," Eriol explained. Kero nodded and allowed him inside, closing the door before leading him to Sakura's room.

"So, what happened to her?" Kero asked as soon as Sakura was back in bed. "She said she was going to the bathroom but. . ."

"So she snuck out, huh?"

"Seems so."

"I told her to wait until she was better to talk to him," Eriol whispered angrily to himself. But Kero heard him.

"Whoa, hold up! Talk to who? It better not have been that brat she snuck out to see!" Eriol remained silent. Kero knew what that meant. "What did she do that for?"

"She didn't want to lose him. So I told her it was okay to tell him about my feelings for Tomoyo-chan in hopes that he would understand that it was all a misunderstanding. I do love Sakura-chan, but not in that way. She's a dear friend to me and the part of me that's more like Clow, thinks of her as a daughter. I could never share the same feelings he has for her. I don't know what happened exactly. But you felt that great magic wave too, right? I'm one-hundred percent sure it was Syaoran, but I can't say what happened for sure yet. I'm guessing he rejected her again and she fainted from the shock or her fever or something. I found her on the floor almost completely covered in snow by the time I got there."

"So she couldn't wait, huh? Man, why does she have to be so impulsive? She got sick by waiting for him out in the snow, and still he never opened the door for her. And whatever happened today is also his fault and now she's worse than before. How can he just leave her outside in weather like this twice in a row? I swear, as long as I live he's never going near her again. She gave him a second chance but he blew it. I don't care how much he begs, he's not going to hurt her again. I won't allow it," Kero said, gritting his teeth.

Eriol just smiled at him. He was glad Kero was with her when her father was out on excavation dates like now. He kept her company and could most definitely protect her when needed. But he could see how disappointed Kero was with himself. He promised Sakura he would take care of her while she was recovering. She had asked him not to tell Fujitaka that his daughter was sick because she knew he would rush home to take care of her. But she knew how much this excavation meant to her father and didn't want him to miss something so important. And Touya would be worse but she knew he was in the midst of taking his exams in college, and she certainly didn't want to distract him from that. Kero understood but on the condition that he would take care of her. Someone had to, right?

Eriol decided to check her temperature. Her fever had increased greatly so Eriol decided to cool it down a bit with his magic. Gently, he took her hand closest to him and lifted it up to his forehead. "I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan. This is all my fault," he whispered to himself. Kero placed a reassuring paw on his shoulder. Two hours passed when he suddenly excused himself and went down to the kitchen to cook her something to eat for when she woke up. Unfortunately, she hadn't awoken yet and Eriol didn't want to force her to wake up. He took her hand once more and stayed with her, patiently waiting for her to open her eyes. But after three hours of no activity coming from Sakura, it had already gotten late.

Eriol sighed and got up. "I should get going." Kero nodded and rolled the chair Eriol was sitting on from her desk back to its original place and followed Eriol down to the front door.

"Be sure to reheat to soup when she wakes up for her and I left the medicine she needs to take on her desk along with some water after her meal. Do not let her get out of bed, she needs rest. If you need any help, just call me, okay?"

"Will she be able to go to school tomorrow?"

"I can't say. I cooled down her fever but it could rise back up again. It's best if she takes another day off. I'll come by to visit tomorrow after school. Even if she complains, keep her here. She doesn't need to exert herself more than she has."

Kero nodded and thanked him for saving Sakura once more. He flew back to her room as soon as Eriol left and landed just above her head, looking down at her with worried eyes.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

The next day at school, Eriol had, once again, felt the awkward tension from the group of friends.

During lunch, Syaoran couldn't have been more relaxed. After what happened yesterday, he was hoping Sakura would listen to him and at least grant him his wish to just forget about him and leave him alone to be with Tomoyo. But everyone else was tense. Why? Because Sakura was absent once more. Sure she had been absent on the count of being sick before, but it never lasted for more than one day. Everyone else couldn't help but think the same thing.

"I hope Sakura-chan is feeling alright," Rika said, bravely cutting the tension. There was a chorus of agreement around the group.

Eriol looked at Syaoran, who seemed unfazed and continued eating as if he hadn't heard anything. This irked him.

"I can assure you she's fine. I went to visit her yesterday and I'm going again today. I convinced her to stay home again since she wasn't one-hundred percent better," Eriol said. But he never took his watchful eyes off Syaoran, something which Syaoran could feel all too clearly.

"We should go visit her today," Naoko suggested.

Chiharu instantly perked up. "Yes! We should! I'm sure she could use some company, with her dad being gone on an excavation until the end of the week and her brother on the brink of taking his exams before his winter holiday, she must be lonely."

Upon hearing this, Syaoran paused briefly mid-bite. _Fujitaka-san is gone on an excavation? Well I guess that explains why she was able to stay out so late and wait outside my door. And if he was home, he would most likely have never even let her outside her room let alone outside in the cold yesterday. But why did she tell them before telling me? Or maybe she tried but I've been ignoring and avoiding her for some time now. _Syaoran glanced towards Tomoyo and saw her stupefied expression clearly on her face. _It seems as though she didn't tell Tomoyo anything about this either. And Touya is still in college so he has no idea she's sick and alone . . . Wait . . . No. I can't start feeling sorry for her now! She's the one who hurt me first. And it's not like she's completely alone. She has the plush toy and now her precious Hiiragizawa to be with her._

"Syaoran-kun, man, are you coming with us to visit Sakura-chan after school?" Yamazaki asked. By now, everyone had somewhat accepted Tomoyo and Syaoran's relationship and they tried to be happy for them, even though they knew the cause of Sakura's recent depression was because of him. If Sakura could somehow be okay with it, then the least they can do is support her decision. Besides, being friends for as long as they have, it would feel strange to break it off just like that. It was a good thing for them that Sakura had such a big heart.

"Sorry, I can't. Tomoyo and I have a date today."

"Oh gosh, I completely forgot! I really wanted to visit her too," Tomoyo said, truly disappointed.

"Well, it's just a date, right? I'm sure you can call it off," Chiharu suggested. Syaoran involuntarily twitched at this. Eriol was the only one who noticed.

"Um, well, thing is . . . It's Syaoran-kun and I's three-week-anniversary. He said he planned something really special. I'm really sorry."

"Oh. Well, I hope you two have fun," Rika replied. But even as composed as she was, couldn't help but slightly feel a bit of disappointment. Everyone was sure that above all else, Tomoyo would have dropped everything just to be with Sakura while she was sick.

"But, um, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo started. Eriol finally took his observant eyes off of Syaoran and stared at Tomoyo in surprise. Ever since she had found out he knew her true feelings were for Syaoran, she had barely looked at him, let alone talked to him.

"Yes?" he answered, cautiously.

"I have the yesterday's notes from class and up to what we had today. Also, I copied down my answers from yesterday's homework for her so she wouldn't have to worry too much about it. Do you mind giving them to her?" she finished shyly.

Eriol was the only one who could see it. Even if she hadn't had a date with Syaoran, she would've still made up some excuse not to go. She was doing to Sakura what she used to do to him. She's avoiding Sakura. She's ashamed to have stolen her number one away from her and is now unable to face her best friend. Even when talking with her, Tomoyo was always careful with her words and didn't mention Syaoran unless Sakura brought it up first.

"Sure. I'm sure she'll be happy to have them," Eriol answered smiling.

"Also, please explain it to her. And for today's homework too. It won't do her any good to just copy them. She would need to understand the material for the test she missed too," Tomoyo continued on.

"I'll be sure to review the material with her. She's lucky to have a friend like you," he said sincerely.

Everyone in the group knew that to be true too. Despite her having been secretly in love with Syaoran, she had always put Sakura's feelings before her own. Which was why she had been able to keep quiet about it for so long. But you can't always keep things bottled up inside you. Eventually, you'll have to let it out. And Tomoyo did just that. Never, in a million years, did Tomoyo dream that Syaoran would ask her to be his girlfriend. And despite how elated she felt about that, she still felt like she had betrayed Sakura.

Tomoyo blushed. "And, um, tell her I say 'hi' and I hope she gets better soon."

Eriol smiled. "I will."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"So tell me how it is you know where the spare key is again, Eriol-kun," Yamazaki asked.

"Sakura told me about it the first time I came to visit her. There's no guarantee that she's awake but she told me where to find it just in case."

This was a lie of course. He had called Kero saying Sakura would be having guests and to just leave her key under the door mat for him to open to door with since the rest of her friends didn't know about Kero or her magical abilities. Eriol got the door open and stepped aside to let everyone in first. They took off their street shoes before walking over to Sakura's room.

Eriol lightly knocked on her door. "Sakura-chan, it's me. Are you awake?"

There was a short pause before they heard a small, "yeah" coming from inside the room. The five friends piled into the spacious room and found Sakura on her bed with a book in her hand. Eriol noticed her cheeks were flushed but she looked increasingly better than she had the night before. Kero was on her lap making his stuffed animal impression. They placed their school bags in front of her closet before making their way to her.

"How are you feeling, Sakura-chan?" Yamazaki was the first to ask.

Sakura, for the first time in three weeks, gave them a real smile. "I'm feeling fine now. Thank you all for coming. But um. . ." She took a notice that there was someone missing. "Where's Tomoyo-chan?"

The friends exchanged glances with one another before putting on a smile for her. "She . . . she had something to do and was unable to make it," Naoko answered.

"Oh," Sakura said. "But I'm glad the rest of you came. Thank you!" she said, instantly perking up.

Everyone sighed in relief and were shocked, yet happy, to see Sakura's smiling face.

"Did you eat anything yet? I could go make you something," Rika suggested.

"I did eat breakfast but I haven't eaten anything since then," Sakura answered, sheepishly.

"I made her some soup last night. If there's still some left, you can reheat that," Eriol spoke up.

Rika nodded. "I'll go reheat some up then."

"I'll go too," Chiharu offered.

"Me too," Naoko agreed.

"And me!" exclaimed Yamazaki.

Sakura giggled as the four friends piled out of her room and argued who would help Sakura first, leaving her, Eriol, and Kero alone. Once the door closed with a gentle click, Eriol dragged her desk chair to the side of her bed and sat down. Kero sprang to life and took the opportunity to stretch while he could before flying over to Eriol's shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, are you really okay?" Eriol asked, concern showing in his eyes.

Sakura gave him a confused look. "Of course I am Eriol-kun. It's just a cold, I'm not gonna die from it," she joked. "Although, it seems as if it came overnight. I can't think of anything I could've done to cause me to be absent for two days," she said, sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"Are you serious? You could've caught pneumonia waiting out there for him!"

Before Sakura could reply, everyone came back, Rika carrying the tray of lukewarm soup in her hands. Sakura smiled at them as they came in and gratefully took the tray and placed it on her lap. She scooped up a spoonful of peanut soup and blew on it before taking a sip from it. _(A/N: Yes, peanut soup exists. My mom makes it on special occasions and it is **delicious**. Not sure if it's appropriate to give to someone recovering from a cold though. ^^'_) Sakura sighed contently as the warm soup ran down her sore throat.

"I also made you some tea for you to take with your medicine. It'll help your sore throat," Rika said.

"Thank you all so much," Sakura said with a smile.

They all fell into a comfortable conversation, filling in what Sakura has missed and the like. Eriol stood up and excused himself, saying he was heading to the restroom. As soon as he closed the door, Kero sprang to life from his shoulder once more. He could tell Eriol didn't really want to go to the restroom but to talk to him instead.

"Have you talked to her about Li yet?" Eriol asked her.

"No, I haven't. I didn't want to bring up the subject until she was feeling better. I don't want to see that sad look in her eyes anymore but, the way she's acting now, it's almost as if nothing happened," Kero said, crossing his arms.

"It is very suspicious. I would say that she's just putting on a brave front again, but she's a little too normal and more like herself. I can tell she's smiling for real now."

"Did the brat do anything today?"

"No," he answered. "He acted oblivious to the whole thing. But I can tell he still has feelings for her. He can say he's in love with Tomoyo-chan all he wants, but he can never truly deny his feelings for Sakura-chan."

"If that's the case, then are you going to try to win her back?"

Eriol shook his head. "Even if he doesn't completely love her, Tomoyo-chan is devoted to him. I will not take her happiness away from her. She loves him dearly and I can never win her heart if I take away her only happiness."

"You're too honorable, Eriol," Kero said, smiling smugly. "Do you think she'll be able to go back to school tomorrow? I can't keep making bad impressions of her dad forever, you know."

Eriol laughed. "I'm sure she'll be well enough to go back," he answered before turning to open the door to Sakura's room.

For the rest of the day, Eriol, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, and Yamazaki helped Sakura catch up on her schoolwork and took time to explain anything she had trouble with so Sakura would be well caught up with the rest of the class when she came back.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Sakura was indeed well enough to go to school the next day. Syaoran knew she was back at school again, having sensed her aura from the front gates, and wasn't completely ready to face her just yet. So he resorted to avoiding Sakura the best he could at school. But when you have every class with the girl, it's pretty difficult.

Although to him, it seemed as if she had kept true to her unspoken promise. She had left him alone for the entire day. He thought it a bit strange after their conversation the day before. She had not spoken to him, much less caught his glance. Almost as if he wasn't even there. She hadn't even once acknowledged his presence. And during lunch, he overheard her say she would be eating in the library to finish her missing assignments with Eriol, who agreed to help her. Syaoran was, nonetheless, grateful because it made his objective so much easier. Although he caught Eriol looking at him then Sakura, then back to him with a questioning look during classes. After school, Syaoran found out why. He was exiting the library, having finished his homework, and decided to go to his locker to make the load in his backpack lighter. Just as he shut his locker he found himself face to face with Eriol. He motioned Syaoran to follow him and led him behind the school bleachers.

"Did Sakura-chan speak to you about us the day before?" He asked, getting right to the point.

"Yes," Syaoran replied casually.

"Then?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Then what?" he asked back. Not sure where Eriol was going with this.

"Why aren't you back together with her? I mean, I know you just celebrated your relationship with Tomoyo-chan yesterday, but I thought you would've been back with Sakura-chan by now."

Syaoran sighed, tired of having the same conversation over again, though this time with Eriol. "Look Hiiragizawa, just go on with Kinomoto. I don't want to have anything to do with her anymore. Besides, she doesn't love me the way she loves you. So please, leave me alone."

"What are you talking about? Sakura-chan loves only you."

"But she's with you twenty-four seven." Syaoran hears Eriol sigh in exasperation.

"For the past few months she's been helping me bring up my courage to confess to Tomoyo-chan. I know you're dating her now, but I just couldn't tell her. Sakura-chan told me everything Tomoyo-chan likes and even set up situations for us to be alone. But when the time came, I would always chicken out. It's my fault she canceled your plans together."

"So, what are you suggesting?" Syaoran ask, monotonously, eyebrow raised.

"Please get back together with Sakura-chan. You don't know how miserable she was without you when you broke up with her. She put on a brave face and smiled as if nothing had happened around you, but when you or Tomoyo-chan were not around, she would sink back into her depression."

Syaoran leered at him. "You're just saying that because you want to be with Tomoyo." Eriol's eyes expressed disbelief behind his full moon glasses.

"I'm not telling you this to get Tomoyo-chan for myself! I'm worried about Sakura-chan! Like a day ago, she was practically lifeless and now, she's just living her life as if you were never part of it! When I asked her if anything happened between you two earlier today, she acted as if she didn't know what I was talking about! What on_ earth_ did you tell her to make her act like she doesn't care about you?"

"I told her to stay away from me and until she admits that she loves you to forget all about me. She's just staying true to her word," Syaoran replied causally, shrugging his shoulders.

Eriol's face turned into a blank, distant stare. Syaoran took the long silence to mean they were finished. He began walking but Eriol took hold of his shoulder and pushed him back against the back of the bleachers and began to speak.

"By any chance, was your magic out of control?" he said, barely whispering.

"Yeah, a little. But it doesn't mean anything."

"Li, answer me this, Do you still love Sakura-chan?" Syaoran, taken aback by the sudden change, took a minute to ponder at his question. Sakura's smiling face popped into his head and his heart began pounding faster. Sure, he was dating Tomoyo, but his heart still yearned for Sakura.

"Yes," he answered before he could stop myself. Then suddenly:

**BAM!**

Eriol punched him in the face. Syaoran was stunned and just stared at the direction his head had turned to due to the impact for a split second. He never thought Eriol was capable of purposely harming someone. Physical or not.

"What was that for?" Syaoran demanded having finally recovered. He was in an even worse mood now.

Eriol ignored his idiotic question. "You're a real GIT, you know that? I told you keep up with your magic training, didn't I? Do you realize what you've done?" Eriol asks raising his voice which took Syaoran by surprise because he'd never heard Eriol yell before. Unable to speak, he shook his head "no."

"You just erased all of Sakura-chan's memories of you!"

He seemed to realize what he had said, and lapsed into an appalled silence. Now it was Syaoran's turn to stare at him blankly. What Eriol had said was slowly sinking in. And to his own surprise, he was terrified.

_Tha—that can't be true. There's no way I could've—no. Her magic is stronger than mine. She couldn't have forgotten me that easily._

Almost as if reading his mind Eriol continued, "When someone is deeply depressed, their magic is also weakened. Magic is sometimes reflected greatly on emotions. This holds especially true for Sakura-chan and, to some extent, you as well."

Panic consumed Syaoran now. "Th-that can't be true. She—she's so much more powerful than I am, there's no way . . . I was just angry at her. I—I thought she was lying to me about you two. There's no way she could've—"

"Li-kun, listen to me. Sakura-chan's magic was weak because of her cold and because of the break up. It was all really emotional for her, she could barely go on and her body could barely take it all. I told her to tell you the truth because, after all, I'm the one who got her to promise me not to tell anyone. I never meant for it to ruin your relationship. And your magic surpassed hers because she was so weak and because you were so angry at her, which fueled your magic even more. Since you haven't been keeping up with your magic training, it became easier for you to lose control of it. I'm sorry Li-kun, but I think she truly did forget about you. I don't know how long she was alone in the park before I got there but she . . . she fainted, you see. I felt your magic lose control and ran to the park only to find her already on the ground unconscious and almost completely covered in snow. Her fever got worse which is why she had to stay home from school yesterday. Obviously she's fine now, but. . ."

Syaoran quickly looked at his watch. Sakura said she had to stay after school to retake a test she had missed. He guessed she must have finished a few minutes ago. He quickly sprinted passed Eriol and dashed to the school's entrance. He saw her there, casually walking alone out of the school gates. Finally catching up to her, he grabbed her by the arm and jerked her back until her back made contact with his chest. He dropped his school bag to embrace her from behind. Her eyes widened in shock as he encircled her in his arms.

"My precious Sakura. Please forgive me," he said with his face buried in her cherry blossom scented hair, trying to keep the tears back. She gently removed his hands and turned to see who had taken her by surprise. Her eyes had a questioning look but then they warmed up and she smiled at him. Joy and relief spread throughout his body.

Syaoran was about to pull her into another tight hug when she said:

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews from Chapter 12**

**~None~**

Chapter 13 people! So, unfortunately, I think I'm going to have to update once a month now. :( Blame it on school. This is my last year of high school and, like I said, I want to end strong so I will be focusing on my studies more than anything. I'll try to update more if I can but we'll see how all that turns out. Also, because this is my last year, I want to be involved in anything and everything related to my theater department. I've stuck by it for three years now and I will stick by it until the end. So being in our fall show, Dracula, I won't be on much except on weekends which is when I will most likely get most of my writing and beta work unless I get my iPod touch back soon so I can write/edit on the bus or something (long story short, my mom washed it and so I'm supposed to get a new one).

Thank you all for reading and I really hope you liked this chapter because I've been dying to post it up for over a year now. But because of that, I haven't thought about what will happen now. ^^' So any ideas you have, feel free to share them with me in a review. I want to please you all and I can't technically do that if you don't tell me what you want. With that said, I shall see you all in a months' time, possibly near the end of October, if you know what I mean, or maybe sooner. I sure hope it'll be sooner. =^~^= A super special thank you to be wonderful beta **Ametyist213** and my super-tastic editor, **AngelNguyen1** I love you gurls! Anyhoosits, now that you have read, it's time to review! I wanna see if I can get at least 20 reviews for this chapter. It's been with me the longest so I really want to see if it was worth it all. Please help this happen. Love you all and until next time!

**_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**

P.S. Happy birthday to my best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji! Heck of a birthday present, huh?


	14. Reminiscence

**Crazy Mixed Up Love Square**

by

**Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**

**Chapter 14: Reminiscence**

**Summary:** Syaoran and Sakura are happily together. But Tomoyo has always had a thing for Syaoran. Eriol comes back to confess to Tomoyo and asks for Sakura's help. She gladly agrees but has promised not to tell anyone. What if Syaoran gets the wrong idea? SS & ET

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any original characters from CardCaptor Sakura. All belongs to the wonderful members of CLAMP. The story line for this fanfiction, however, is all mine so please no copy write.

**Announcement:** Sorry for the delay. I actually finished this chapter last week but didn't post it until today because . . . today, October 13, is Aaron Dismuke's birthday! Also, I would like to wish Happy Birthday to Nakuru Akizuki and Sonomi Daidouji! (yes, from CCS) *throws confetti* But yeah, Happy Birthday, future husband! XD Okay, so _maybe_ he doesn't technically know who I am, and _maybe_ we don't live in the same state, and _maybe_ he's only one year and nine days older than me but hey, age is but a number and I've met him plenty of times before so at least I **met** him, right? Well, anyway, for all you other fan girls of Aaron Dismuke, I call him. Sooo . . . yeah, paws off. ^-^

But yeah, I would've posted this sooner but then I realized I couldn't write another whole chapter and update in less than a week if I did post it once finished. Well, I _could_ but then I'd had to have less homework time and my mom and big sis have been really **errrg** on my grades as of late. That and I really,_ really_ wanted to update on this special occasion. Anyways, I still can't believe I got 20 reviews for the last chapter! O.O It may not seem like a big deal to you all, but it is to me. XD Because I love this month so much, I'll try my best to get at least one more out before it ends. Anyhoosits, enjoy!

* * *

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Syaoran, bewildered and stunned, stared aghast at Sakura. "Do you . . . do you really not know who I am?"

Sakura tilted her head, staring intently at Syaoran. "I'm sorry, but I believe this is the first time we— Oh wait! I _do_ know you!" Syaoran's face instantly lit up—hope shimmering in his eyes. "You're Syaoran Li-kun, right?"

"I, uh, yeah," Syaoran said warily.

"I knew it! I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you before. Wow, now I feel embarrassed. You'd think I would know who my best friend's boyfriend is. Again, I'm terribly sorry," she finished, smiling.

Syaoran, however, felt as if his whole world was crashing down. _She . . . she really doesn't remember me._

"Is something wrong, Li-kun?" Her smile faded and her jade green eyes showed concern for the speechless teen before her.

"I'm . . . sorry. I'm a bit out of it today is all," Syaoran managed to say, giving her a weak smile.

"You're not feeling sick, are you?" she asked, already reaching for his forehead with her left hand to check his temperature. "You don't feel warm."

Syaoran smiled and removed her hand from his forehead. Electricity shot up his arm throughout his body where he touched her small, slender hand. He hoped she could feel the electricity coursing through her as well like they did from when they both felt the same way. "I'm fine. Really."

Sakura discreetly removed her hand from his when he held hers longer than necessary. "Well, if you insist," she said, warily, taking a step back. "I'll see you later then, Li-kun. Please continue to treat Tomoyo-chan well."

"Y-yeah," he responded, smiling slightly. For the first time since Eriol's confession, he felt as if he was losing her with each step she took as he watched her walk away from him.

"You really are a fool, are you not?"

Syaoran spun around and came face to face with Eriol. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed in with, what looked like, disgust. "I don't need to hear that from you," Syaoran said, no malice intended.

"I know," he said, smugly. "But I still thought you needed to hear it from _someone_."

"I'm not in the mood, Hiiragizawa." He sounded tired.

"I know that as well." The smug smile that Syaoran wanted to oh so desperately wipe off, remained on Eriol's face.

Syaoran sighed as he combed his hair with his fingers. He really wasn't in the mood for Eriol to put him down even more than he felt. "Is there anything else you know?"

"Yes," he replied, curtly. He walked towards Syaoran, closing the gap between them and stared him down. He was an inch or two taller than the brown haired teen. "You've already hurt Sakura-chan too many times now and you can be sure that I will do my personal best to make sure that you don't hurt her again, even now that you finally realize how foolish you have been. But…" His voice turned ice cold; telling Syaoran he was serious and what he was about to say was to not be taken lightly. "If you do _anything_ to hurt Tomoyo-chan, you'll have me to deal with."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Eriol walked home silently, hands in his pockets, enjoying the crisp cold afternoon. The events of the past few days replayed in his mind. He knew Syaoran had never stopped loving Sakura, yet he still couldn't believe everything he put her through. Her condition could've turned out much worse than just a high fever.

Perhaps, in the back of his mind, Syaoran wanted to make Sakura jealous by going out with Tomoyo. There was no harm in asking her out as, he figured, she was the first to confess to him. Though he's sure that neither expected for him to really start falling for her. It's true; Syaoran Li had developed feelings for Tomoyo Daidouji which exceeded those of mere friendship. Sure they were not as strong as what he feels for Sakura, but they're still there. So the question is, who will he choose?

Above all else, Syaoran is a nice guy. He could never hurt someone intentionally unless it was to protect himself or a loved one. Which was how he was able to leave Sakura out in the cold for so long, puzzled Eriol. He must've felt really hurt and betrayed to be able to do that. Eriol knew he would never be able to do that to Tomoyo, no matter how he felt. Then again, he knew she would never go that far for him as her feelings weren't reciprocal.

As much as it pained Eriol, he knew she would never be his. She has loved Syaoran for just as long as he has loved her, if not more. It's not so easy to forget your first love, whether they return your feelings or not. Eriol couldn't blame Syaoran for falling for Tomoyo. Their feelings were the same for the raven haired beauty. As long as she loved him, however, he would let their relationship be. He'd do anything to keep that dazzling smile on her face. Even if it meant giving her up to Syaoran.

"Eriol-kun?"

His eyes snapped open when he heard a soft, melodic voice call out to him. He turned in the direction of where he heard it and came face to face with the very girl who plagued his mind every day. Her eyes were observing him behind her large, black gate. "Afternoon, Tomoyo-chan," he greeted politely, bowing slightly.

"Are you just getting home?" she asked, noticing he was still in their high school uniform. She opened the gate slightly and let herself slip through before closing it once more.

Eriol briefly glanced at himself before turning back to her. "Indeed. I had some . . . things to take care of after school. How about yourself? Going anywhere in particular?"

She was wearing a flower patterned violet dress which reached just above her knees, white leggings, a white, unbuttoned sweater to keep her warm, a tan messenger bag and tan knee-high boots. "Yeah. I'm going to Syaoran's house."

"Ah, the boyfriend," he joked, slightly.

Tomoyo blushed. "Y-yeah. He hasn't texted or called me to make sure he got home safely. It's been almost two hours and he doesn't live too far from school. So, I'm going to see if he's okay."

Eriol smiled. "He's lucky to have you."

Tomoyo looked down to hide her blush. ". . . Yo—you don't think I'm being too . . . clingy, do you?" she asked, timidly, looked up at him through her eyelashes.

Eriol shook his head. "Not at all. You're just worried about him is all."

Tomoyo looked back at her boots. "Yeah," she said, quietly.

Eriol noticed her discomfort and thought it best that he should leave. "Well then, I best be going now," he said before he continued to walk in the direction of his house.

"Wait!"

Eriol instantaneously stopped when he heard her call out to him. He half turned to face her once more. "Yes?"

Tomoyo went blank. She didn't know what possessed her to call out to him for the second time that evening. She hasn't embarrassed herself just yet but . . . "You've been with Sakura-chan recently, right?" she blurted before she could stop the thought form in her head.

Eriol gave her a small smile. "I've been spending time with her, yes."

"Is she . . . okay? Recently she seems to be acting as if . . . as if . . ."

"As if nothing has happened?" he finished for her. "Yes, she has, hasn't she? Well, I'm happy to say that she's back to her old, cheerful self before this whole ordeal. Except now, it seems as if the tables have turned. You're the one with Clow's descendant—the very one she has no recollection of now."

Tomoyo frowned. "Do you know something I don't?"

"Perhaps." A look of dark mirth passed across Eriol's features. "It all depends if he wants you to know. Or should I say if _you_ want to know. What will you do when you find out? Will you still be willing to continue to be with him?"

Tomoyo remained silent, the puzzled look still on her alluring face.

"Goodbye, Tomoyo-chan." He turned around and continued to walk to his destination.

"One more thing," Tomoyo inquired. Eriol turned to faced her again. He didn't say a word to allow her to continue. "You and Sakura-chan. You two aren't . . ."

Eriol gave a soft chuckle. "I can assure you my feelings for you still have not changed. Nor will they ever as long as we both feel the same way for our first true love."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Sakura came home to an empty house, yet again. After changing to her house shoes, she went upstairs to her room. As soon as she placed her backpack on the usual spot—her desk chair—Kero emerged and landed on her desk, giving her big smile.

"Well now, today wasn't so bad, was it?"

Sakura smiled. "Not at all. For some reason, I feel like today was one of the better days I've had in a long time—three weeks maybe. Though I don't know why. I can't recall having a bad day during that time."

Kero's eyes turned into sad ones. He wasn't sure if she was serious or just pretending she was finally okay with Syaoran and Tomoyo's relationship. But if she were pretending, she'd be comfortable enough to let her guard down around him at least, right?

Sakura smiled and placed two fingers on either side of Kero's head. Playfully, she stretched his cheeks out as far as they could go. "Hey, what's that sad look for?"

He rubbed his cheeks once she let them flob back into place. "It's nothing. Hey, do you mind making me a snack? I'm starved!" Kero exclaimed, smiling.

Sakura, relieved her golden guardian was back to normal, smiled wider. "You're always hungry," she joked. Nonetheless she crossed over to her door to go make something for both of them to munch on before she could get started on dinner later.

Almost immediately after she left, her pink cell phone began vibrating inside one of the pockets in her backpack. Kero flew over to it and unzipped the pocket before grabbing the phone and flying it back to her desk. He noticed the caller was Eriol and decided to flip the phone open and answer the call for her.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Cerberus, good. I was hoping you would answer," came Eriol's voice from the other line.

"You were?" he asked, skeptically.

"Yes. I have some matters to discuss with you about Sakura-chan."

Kero couldn't help but glance at the door to make sure the Card Mistress wasn't coming back any time soon. "Go ahead. She just stepped out to make some snacks."

"Right to the point, then. You were there with Sakura-chan during her encounter with Syaoran-kun after school, right?"

"Yeah, I was hiding in her backpack as always."

"Then you at least overheard their conversation, am I right?"

Kero frowned, not sure where Eriol was going with this. "Yeah . . ."

"Well, I called to assure you that everything Sakura-chan said is true."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Eriol said, "she truly has no memories of Li Syaoran since before yesterday, which is when I believe she lost her memories of him."

Kero's eyes widened. "How can that be?"

"It was Syaoran-kun himself," Eriol stated simply."It turns out he was so angry at her that when he told her to forget about him, his magic lost control and made it so that she really did forget about him. She was weak enough as it is so his magic surpassed hers greatly."

"Little brat," Kero mumbled. He recalled the encounter between the two teens—everything started to make sense now. She wasn't pretending to be okay with Syaoran and Tomoyo's relationship, she really _was_ okay with it because as far she was concerned, Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran were never in a relationship. "So now he realizes this and suddenly wants her back?"

"Not necessarily. I believe he has never stopped loving her."

Kero scuffed. "I don't care if he comes claiming he can't live without her, I'm not going to let him hurt her again."

"I feel the same way, Cerberus,"Kero heard Eriol say from the other line. "However, I believe it's not our decision to make. It's hers."

"Then I'll make sure she doesn't rekindle her feelings for the brat."

Eriol laughed wholeheartedly. "Seeing as she has no idea who he is, I figure it won't be all that difficult."

"Even so, she's sure to develop feelings for him if they're together long enough. I never liked the kid and now she doesn't even remember why. I sure hope he's happy with Tomoyo because he blew it with Sakura."

Eriol was silent for a moment. "Indeed. I'm sure Tomoyo-chan will continue to smile as long as he's with her."

Kero caught the subtext in his tone. "Oh, gosh, sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

Eriol laughed. "Think nothing of it. I took no offense. It's the truth after all, isn't it?"

"Yeah, well, to be honest, I would've much preferred for you and Sakura to have ended up together. At least I know you would never hurt her."

"Is that so?" Kero could practically see him smirk."I feel honored hearing that coming from you. I know how protective you are of her."

Kero smiled himself. "Then you better not hurt her."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Tomoyo walked aimlessly through the park on her way to Syaoran's house. Eriol's words echoed in her mind.

_'Well, I'm happy to say that she's back to her old, cheerful self before this whole ordeal. Except now, it seems as if the tables have turned. You're the one with Clow's descendant—the very one she has no recollection of now._

_It all depends if he wants you to know. Or should I say if _you_ want to know. What will you do when you find out? Will you still be willing to continue to be with him?'_

_What did he mean by that? _Tomoyo thought to herself._ Does Syaoran not want to tell me something? But we're dating now. Couples aren't supposed to hide anything from each other . . . right? And does he expect me to leave him if I do find out what all this is about? I love Syaoran. Whatever he did—if he did anything—I'm sure it's not as bad a he's making it out to be. And Sakura-chan—_

Tomoyo's thoughts were interrupted when she collided with something hard. She recognized it was another person when she felt them grab her elbows to steady her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking at her shoes.

"Tomoyo?"

The person had a rich, velvet voice which Tomoyo instantly recognized. Her head snapped up to meet with warm amber eyes. "Syaoran!" she exclaimed as she wrapped him in a tight hug. Happiness instantly consumed her as he returned the gesture.

"Hey, what are you doing out here in the cold?"

Tomoyo smiled. She could see he was genuinely worried about her. "I was going to meet you, actually. You haven't called or texted me yet and I was worried something bad happened to you on the way home from school."

Syaoran smiled down at the girl in his arms. "I'm fine. Something happened as I was going home. I just needed time to think is all." Tomoyo noticed he too was still in their high school uniform but didn't comment on it.

"Oh. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Syaoran only smiled. He could see she was making an effort but something inside him told him not to tell her. If she found out, he was sure she would leave him as well. And for once, he needed someone to be there for him. Sakura was out of the picture as she was, once again, his dilemma and had no idea who he was other than Tomoyo's boyfriend. And since he was sure Eriol wouldn't help him at all at this point after the way he's acted, he knew Tomoyo was the only one left who would stay by his side—even if she had no clue as to what was going on with her best friend.

Syaoran took her by the hand and led them to an empty bench near the more secluded part of the park. Tomoyo sat next to him, waiting patiently for him to speak first. He merely looked at their intertwined hands and played with her fingers. Syaoran could sense that she wanted to hear what happened, in the hopes of helping him. He was going through words in his mind to express what happened without really telling her.

Finally, Syaoran cleared his throat and said, "I talked to Kinomoto."

Tomoyo's eyes widened slightly. "You _talked_ to her?" It was no secret that since their break-up Syaoran wanted to stay clear of Sakura. Usually Sakura would be the one to initiate friendly conversations with him—not the other way around. And every time he would always say as little as possible.

". . . Yeah," Syaoran spoke.

"Well . . . what did she say?" Tomoyo inquired.

Syaoran became paralyzed as he remembered their encounter. He continued to look down at their hands to let his bangs cover the grief in his eyes. "Nothing much," he said as he snapped out of it. "Just to continue treating you well." He forced a smile as he spoke part of the truth.

"I see . . ." Tomoyo remained silent for a while, not sure what else to say to that. "So um, did she seem . . . okay to you?"

Syaoran stiffened. "I—uh—a little, yeah," he managed to respond as he continued to play with her fingers.

"Then what's the problem?"

". . . I don't know. I just—I met with Hiiragizawa on the way home from school too and you know how I feel about him."

"So, he said something that upset you?"

"I guess . . . you can say that."

Tomoyo sighed and untangled her hand from Syaoran's. She gently cupped his cheeks with both hands and turned his head to face hers. "Tell me the truth, Syaoran. Did whatever Eriol-kun say to you have anything to do with Sakura-chan?"

Syaoran's eyes widened for a brief second before recomposing himself. Tomoyo caught it though. "It's nothing, really. He just loves pushing my buttons is all," Syaoran said as casually as he could.

Tomoyo's eyebrows narrowed. "Syaoran—"

"I'm really okay," he said, cutting her off. "I'm with you now, right? Sakura has nothing to do with it. It's as if we were never together."

Tomoyo froze. _He called her 'Sakura.' He hasn't called her by her first name since the break-up. _Once again, Eriol's words flashed in her mind.

_'. . . it seems as if the tables have turned. You're the one with Clow's descendant—the very one she has no recollection of now._

—_the very one she has no recollection of now.'_

Tomoyo's eyes widened as she came to the realization: _Sakura-chan doesn't remember Syaoran._

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews from Chapter 13**

**Fauxfire101 **Ha ha. No problem. A review is a review. ^-^ I was hoping to catch people off guard by this so YAY! I was in a Tsubasa craze when I wrote the chapter over a year ago. ^^' Thank you so much! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out sometime next week.

**wicked **First of all, love your pen name. It reminds me of the musical. XD Second, thank you so much. I'm so glad you liked it. Hopefully I did justice to this chapter as well! ^^

Chapter 14! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews again! I honestly had no idea what to write during this chapter so all this just squirmed in. I would like to thank my editor **AngelNguyen1** and my friend **ShinigamiChop55** for giving me ideas and putting up with my indecisiveness through our Skype chats. A big part of the chapter is thanks to them. =^~^= Also, I'm still very busy so please hold on a while longer. I promise to get another chapter out soon. In fact, I've already written some of it! With all the beta and school work to get done, I'll manage somehow!

Plus, Dracula is turning out amazing, for those who are wondering. We've already started adding the technical aspects this week and it looks A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! Lots and_ lots_ of blood. XD It's gonna be awesome. *evil grins* A super special thank you to be wonderful beta **Ametyist213** and my super-tastic editor, **AngelNguyen1** I love you gurls! Anyhoosits, now that you have read, it's time to review! I wanna see if I can get at least 20 reviews for this chapter since I miraculously got that much last chapter. If so, you'll see another update soon! So please help this happen and leave a review. Love you all and until next time!

**_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**

P.S. Another very, merry Happy Birthday to my future hubby, Aaron Dismuke! And Nakuru and Sonomi too, of course.


	15. Starting Over

**Crazy Mixed Up Love Square**

by

**Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**

**Chapter 15: Starting Over**

**Summary:** Syaoran and Sakura are happily together. But Tomoyo has always had a thing for Syaoran. Eriol comes back to confess to Tomoyo and asks for Sakura's help. She gladly agrees but has promised not to tell anyone. What if Syaoran gets the wrong idea? SS & ET

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any original characters from CardCaptor Sakura. All belongs to the wonderful members of CLAMP. The story line for this fanfiction, however, is all mine so please no copy write.

**Announcement:** I'm sure you all checked your calendars and thought, huh? I wonder that the special CCS/CLAMP occasion is today before clicking on this chapter. Well, as far as I know, there is none. But, today, October 22, is my birthday! So I decided to give you all a present for being such wonderful readers, reviews, and fans. I love you all so much.

I apologize if it's not all that great. I tried really, really hard in writing this chapter in my busy schedule this week as it is, show week. Unless you're reading this in the wee hours of the morning, I'll be performing my last two shows of Dracula. More of this in the bottom note. For now I'll let you read the next chapter you've been anticipating so much. =^~^= I hope you enjoy my birthday present to you! Anyhoosits, enjoy!

* * *

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Much to Tomoyo's protests, Syaoran was walking her home. Something about _"feeling bad for not walking her home after school earlier that day,"_ or something. Tomoyo decided to keep quiet about what she discovered. She figured that if Syaoran wanted her to know or wanted her help, he'd tell her about it. She respected his wishes but hoped she would be the one he goes to for help when he needed it. The fact that he hadn't dumped her yet proved that he needed her with him. As long as he wanted her, and as long as she loved him, she would devotedly stay by his side. Still, part of her yearned to know how and what really happened to her best friend. Their hands were laced together as the both got closer and closer to Tomoyo's home.

Finally, they stood in front of her large, black gate. An awkward silence filled the space between them. Syaoran, on one hand, didn't know what to do and thoughts of how to possibly fix things between him and Sakura plagued his mind—but he also didn't want to hurt Tomoyo's feeling. If he did, no doubt Eriol would keep his threatening promise. And he didn't want to know what he had in store if he did somehow hurt her. Tomoyo, on the other hand, didn't want to make him more uncomfortable than how she imagined he already felt by bringing up her best friend. As soon as she figured out what was going on, she promised herself that she wouldn't bring her up around him, thinking it would only put a damper on him even more. Though she wasn't sure of _all_ the details, she knew it was best not to ask. Still, she couldn't help but want to help, even a little.

"Thank you for walking me home, Syaoran," she said, timidly.

"It's no problem."

Silence.

"Um, you know, Syaoran," she began, already preparing herself for breaking her own promise to herself, if only this once, "I hate seeing you and Sakura-chan like this. I care about you both and I can't stand seeing you two apart. Maybe you can at least try being friends with her again?"

Syaoran's amber brown eyes widened fractionally. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course. We're all still friends, aren't we?"

Syaoran remained silent for a brief moment. Three weeks ago, he would've dismissed the idea of him and Sakura being friends again altogether. But now—now the thought of it seemed to raise hope in his heart. They started out as friends and gradually developed strong feeling for each other, haven't they? Who's to say it couldn't happen again? He already knew he loved her so perhaps she would return his feelings as well once more.

_If we become friends first, then perhaps she will slowly start to remember me and what we mean to each other, _he thought, gleefully. _Besides, we're all still friends. I'm sure the others would be happy to see me participate more and not ignore Sakura. On top of that, I wouldn't be hurting Tomoyo because she wants us to at least be friends again._ "I guess . . . I guess we are." A smile started to form on his features—an elated sort of smile. "Thank you, Tomoyo." He pulled her into a tight hug before pulling back and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow at school," he announced before backing away.

Tomoyo nodded as she started to retreat back behind her gate. "See you. Make sure you call or text me to make sure you got home safely, okay?"

Syaoran laughed lightly and nodded. "I will."

Once he got home he called Tomoyo, as promised, before heading to the shower to freshen up for the next day. His plan already forming in his mind. Still, insecurities crept in.

_What if she doesn't remember me after all? What if . . . what if it's irreversible? What if she falls in love with another and I see her slip away from me before my very eyes?_

He knew the answer to that. If his insecure thoughts were to happen, he knew he would become heart-broken beyond repair.

He shook his head, dismissing the thoughts. _I can't think like that. One way or another, I'll find a way to make you remember me, Sakura._

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"Good morning, Sakura-chan."

Sakura twirled around to find deep blue eyes staring back at her with the usual kind glint in them.

Sakura smiled. "Good morning to you too, Eriol-kun," she greeted back.

"Good morning, Cerberus," Eriol said as he directed the greeting to Sakura's backpack which hung over one shoulder.

Kero popped up and gave the magician a knowing smirk. "Sup, Eriol."

Sakura giggled. "Get back inside before someone sees you."

Kero pouted and opened his small mouth to retort when he saw a flash of chocolate brown hair make its way towards them. He flashed an askance glare at the teen before retreating back into the bag. "Oh, very well," he muttered.

Syaoran caught the look Kero gave him but shrugged it off, not wanting to cause a scene. Eriol also caught Kero and focused his attention to what the guardian had glared at behind Sakura as she began conversing with him. Instantly he realized why Kero had retreated so suddenly and smiled in amusement. Tomoyo, as usual, was walking to school with Syaoran, hand in hand. She and Sakura were the only ones who were oblivious to Kero's reaction.

Sakura noticed Eriol's lack of attention to her and looked behind her to see what was distracting him. Upon seeing her best friend she instantly smiled. "You know, staring at her isn't the best way to get her attention," she teased.

Eriol's eyes drifted back towards Sakura and smiled. _So she at least remembers what she's been up to before all this, huh? I wonder what else she remembers._ "I see I'm getting a bit obvious, aren't I?" he said, deciding to humor her.

Sakura grinned. "Only when it comes to Tomoyo-chan," she sang in a teasing tone before escaping to hug her friend like every other morning. "Good morning, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo bore a sad smile as she hugged Sakura back. Though she made sure to hide it when they pulled back. "Good morning, Sakura-chan."

Sakura, almost as if noticing he was there for the first time, turned to Syaoran and have him a slight, polite bow. "Good morning, Li-kun."

Syaoran nodded back, perfectly covering the hurt he felt inside. "Good morning."

Tomoyo gave Sakura a knowing, suspicious look which did not go unnoticed my Eriol. _So she figured it out_, he thought to himself, a smirk on his face. Tomoyo caught Eriol's smirk before he could cover it with the usual smile.

The four friends started to make their way into the educational building. Before Eriol could fall into step with Sakura so Tomoyo and Syaoran would be able to walk together as usual, he felt a small hand grab his elbow, pulling him back.

It was Tomoyo.

"You two go on ahead. We'll catch up soon," she said to Sakura and Syaoran, much to Eriol's surprise. Syaoran gave her a wary look—almost as if thinking she too was going leave him for Eriol. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. It won't take long."

Syaoran nodded as Eriol raised an eyebrow at her. Sakura simply smiled at them. To her, she thought Eriol had something planned for Tomoyo as she didn't see_ her_ pull _him_ back. She smiled naively as she and Syaoran continued walking towards the building. From the distance, Eriol could see Kero popping up and glaring daggers at Syaoran, who seemed all too aware of it to Eriol's amusement.

Tomoyo led him to the side of the school, where not many people venture to. She leaned against the wall, looking around to make sure they weren't followed. Once sure they were out of earshot, Tomoyo turned to Eriol. "You want me to tell you everything I know, do you not?" Eriol asked, his mysterious smile on his face.

Tomoyo seemed taken aback. She smiled. Sharp as ever, she mused to herself. "Yes, actually. I can't stand seeing Syaoran so . . . so _depressed_. I don't know what exactly happened but I want to help. All I know is that Sakura-chan's memories of Syaoran were erased. He's never looked so vulnerable, Eriol-kun. I want to help him."

"So what you're saying is that you want to help him retrieve her memories without him knowing. Am I right?" Eriol said, smiling.

"I . . . well yes, I suppose so."

"Now why would you want to do that?"

Tomoyo frowned. "What?"

"Why would you want to retrieve Sakura-chan's memories of him?" he repeated.

"What do you mean why? He's my boyfriend and I want him to be happy. If that means recovering Sakura's memories then so be it."

Eriol chuckled. "But the odds are in your favor now. Why change them?"

"What do you mean?"

Eriol smirked. He placed his hands on either side of her head, cornering her between him and the wall. "As you said, the Little Wolf is devastated. The only one he has now is you. Yet, he doesn't want to tell you what really happened because he's afraid you'll leave him as well. Sakura-chan looks happier than she's ever been in the past three weeks. Would you really want her to go back to that false smile again?" Tomoyo's eyes widened. Eriol smirked. "You didn't really think she was okay with your relationship, did you? You and Li both are very special to her. All she cared about was making you both happy. And she knew you really would be if you saw she accepted your relationship. Were you really so oblivious to all that?"

"Well . . . no but—"

"Were you really so happy to not notice the false happiness your best friend put on for you?"

"No, Eriol-kun, I—"

"Did you really not see the agony she felt inside?"

"Eriol-kun, please—"

"Well, I suppose not. Everyone was aware of it except the two new love birds."

"_Stop!_"

Eriol's face went grim, something Tomoyo wasn't expecting.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked quietly.

Eriol bent his elbows, closing the gap between them even more. She could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke. "The truth hurts, dear Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo's breath hitched. "What are you—?"

"The truth is, you were so caught up in your own happiness that you were, for the first time, oblivious to Sakura's feelings. You convinced yourself she hated you when we both know that that could never happen, no matter what you did. And with that notion in your head, you distanced yourself from her like you did with me and ultimately caused her even more grief. She was willing to forgive you, but you felt so guilty with yourself you thought what she wanted was to keep away from you and Li."

"I—" Tomoyo was at a loss for words. She knew Eriol was right, about everything. Were the others aware of this as well or just him? "I'm sorry," she finally managed to say. What else could she say?

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to."

". . . I know," Tomoyo said as she hung her head.

Eriol sighed. He took one hand off the wall and used it to cup her chin, lifting it up so their eyes met. "I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad. I just thought you needed to be aware of what Sakura-chan has been through. Honestly, I think she's better off this way."

"But Syaoran—"

"You can't say he doesn't deserve it. Not after all she's been through because of him."

"Even so, I've never seen him like this."

"Does it upset you seeing him like so?"

"Well . . . yeah."

"Well then, I wish you luck on your quest to recover her memories."

"Are you mad at me? Is that why you won't help me?" she asked with pleading eyes. He let go of her chin and stepped away the wall. He feared he would regret doing something to her if he continued to be that close to her.

"I could never be mad at you. As I said, she's happier than she's ever been without her memories of Li. I do not wish to interfere with that." At the glint of sadness in her eyes, he added, "Though I have investigated."

Tomoyo perked up. "Well . . . ?"

"I couldn't find anything to trigger her memories back."

Her face fell. Eriol, her last hope, found: "Nothing?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Well . . . there is _something_ that would work . . ." Tomoyo's eyes gleamed. "But I pray it never happens."

Tomoyo frowned. "Why not?"

"Because," he sighed, "her feelings would not be returned."

Before Tomoyo could interrogate him more, the warning bell rang.

"Come on, we best be going. We wouldn't want dear Li to begin to have second thoughts once more."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, and Rika stepped into their homeroom to find a sight to behold: Sakura and Syaoran talking—not one of the many awkward conversations they've had before since the break-up, but a real, friendly one. From where they were standing, they could see the smile they've missed radiate from Sakura. They each exchanged looks before approaching them.

"What's up?" Yamazaki asked.

Sakura turned her attention to their approaching friends and smiled. "Nothing much. Just talking to Li-kun."

"Where are Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun?" Naoko asked.

"I dunno. They told us to go on ahead. Though bell is about to ring. I hope they're not late," Sakura answered.

At this, Syaoran remembered Tomoyo was still out with Eriol. His smile turned into a frown as many scenarios started playing in his mind. They all fell into a conversation before class, Syaoran participating more much to their friend's surprise. Still they were pleased and openly welcomed it. Once the warning bell rang, the class scrambled to get to their seats. Not long after, Tomoyo and Eriol entered the room just as the late bell rang. Syaoran looked up to meet Tomoyo's gaze. She gave him a reassuring smile as she passed him to get to her seat. Though he noticed the tint of pink on her cheeks.

The school day went normal. Kero seemed to pop up from Sakura's backpack and glare daggers in Syaoran's general direction when no one was looking or when he too close to her. He figured Eriol had already told Kero what had happened. In addition to Kero's murderous stares, Eriol refused to leave Sakura by herself around Syaoran for even a second, much to Syaoran's annoyance. He had promised Kero to look out for her when he couldn't. And it's not like Sakura kept her bag with her everywhere throughout school.

"You're not being fair you know," Syaoran said. He, Eriol, and the other boys where in the boys locker room changing for gym class.

"Whatever do you mean?" Eriol asked innocently.

"Oh, cut the crap. You know what I mean. You can't leave me and Sakura alone for one second. You've been following her around everywhere."

"She doesn't seem to mind my company," he retorted, shrugging.

"Of course she doesn't. She's too nice to say anything otherwise."

"Or she really does enjoy my company. She's much more relaxed with me than you anyways."

Syaoran scowled. "It's only because her memories of you haven't been erased," he muttered.

Eriol smiled. "Precisely. I'm more familiar to her than you are."

"Well, just wait until I get her memories back," Syaoran growled.

"Your efforts will be futile," Eriol said casually while shutting his locker, completely dressed for class now.

"How would you know?"

He shrugged and began walking away. "I know how to get her memories back."

Syaoran immediately caught hold of his shoulder. "Tell me. I'll do anything."

Eriol shot him a wicked smile. "Oh, there is nothing _you_ can do."

"What?"

"The only one who can regain Sakura-chan's memories, is herself."

"You mean it's something . . . internal?"

"I guess you can say that."

"So, I didn't erase her memories of me?"

"No, you did. But there's nothing you or I can do to have her remember. It has to come from her own heart."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say you should take what I said seriously and not hurt Tomoyo. You're better off with her than Sakura as of now."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"I'll be right back, Eriol-kun," Sakura said happily as she slipped out the classroom door.

Sakura decided to take the outdoor way towards the school library. She remembered Tomoyo and Naoko talking about a new book series they've been reading and figured she ought to check it out herself. It sounded interesting enough.

She shivered when she felt the chilly wind pick up, regretting not bringing her jacket. Still, she loved being outside—especially in this weather. She remembered seeing many couples out during this time of the year, in each other's arms, closely held together, his arm around her shoulder as she snuggled close to keep warm. She suddenly yearned to have someone holding her like that, even if it were only her hand.

"Sa—Kinomoto-san. What are you doing out here?"

Sakura turned to her right to find warm amber eyes watching her.

"Li-kun!"

Syaoran smiled a small smile. "What are you doing out here?" he repeated.

"I was just on my way to the library," she stated happily.

"In this cold?"

"I don't mind. I enjoy the cold weather."

Syaoran smiled to himself. _Same old Sakura_, he thought amusedly. "Would you like an escort?"

Sakura giggled. "Sure."

They both started making their way to the school library. The wind picked up again for a brief moment causing Sakura to shiver and wrap her arms around herself. At this, Syaoran looked down at her in concern.

"You didn't bring a jacket?"

"I did. I just . . . I left it in the classroom," she said sheepishly.

Syaoran chuckled. "You never change," he muttered softly.

"Hoe? Did you say something?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

Silence filled the space between them. Syaoran remembered Tomoyo's words:

_'Maybe you can at least try being friends with her again?'_

_He goes nothing_, he sighed. "Hey, Kinomoto-san, what do you think about me?"

Sakura stared at him incredulous. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's your opinion of me?"

"Oh um, well, I think you're a very nice person at heart. You may come across as intimidating to some people, but I feel like you care deeply for the people around you. Tomoyo-chan is lucky to have someone like you."

"So, you like Tomoyo and I as a couple?"

"Sure. She seems so happy with you. I always want to see her like that so I hope you continue to treat her well." Sakura looked up to face him. "Otherwise I'll come after you for making her cry," Sakura said playfully.

Syaoran's lips tugged upwards with her—it's hard not to smile with her. "I'll keep that in mind."

They continued walking and talking with each other. Once out of the library, Syaoran felt as if she had gotten more comfortable with him since the first time he approached her yesterday. She seemed to be warming up to him, more so than before.

After leaving the library, Syaoran asked, "Hey, um, Kinomoto-san?"

"Yeah?"

"We're . . . friends, right?"

Sakura smiled up at him. "Would you like us to be?"

Syaoran felt his face becoming hot but tried his best to keep it at bay. "I, uh, y-yeah."

"Then yes, we're friends!"

Syaoran couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face.

"Well, I better put this book away. I'll see you around!" she said as she started walking towards their classroom.

Syaoran stared after her. It took everything he had not to take her hand in his during their walk. His fingers etched to close around hers—

"I know what you're trying to do."

Syaoran had become all too aware of that voice now. "Anything you want, Hiiragizawa?" he said, turning around.

Eriol had is arms crossed over his chest. "You do know being friends with her won't get her memories back."

"I know. But you said it had to 'come from her own heart.' I'm positive her feelings for me will gradually return if we spend enough time together."

"What about Tomoyo?"

Syaoran sighed and combed his hair with his fingers. "I don't know."

"You can't have both girls, Li. Eventually you'll have to lose one. So I best suggest you think who you care about more before you hurt them both," he said. "See you in class." With that, he walked away, leaving Syaoran to his thoughts.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews from Chapter 14**

**Fauxfire101 **Ha ha. I haven't even thought about writing a Tsubasa fanfiction. It's an interesting concept. Maybe one day. ^-^ Thank you for your suggestion but I have already figured out how Sakura is to regain her memories of our dear Syaoran. Thank you though! Love you! =^~^=

**James Birdsong **Thank you. I guess you like it all then? Ltm.

Chapter 15! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews again! Unfortunately as you read this, I'll be doing the last two performances of Dracula. I didn't think I would love the show so much but I do. It's been such an adventure and the entire cast and crew has done an amazing job. I'll probably cry at the end of the last show but hey, who doesn't? I've been writing during school, during our dress rehearsals when I wasn't on stage, and everything in between this _whole_ week. I would've written at night too but we finished at 10 p.m. and I still had homework to do. ^^'

Anyway, I hoped you liked the chapter and I'll try to update soon! A super special thank you to be wonderful beta **Ametyist213** and my super-tastic editor, **AngelNguyen1** I love you gurls! Anyhoosits, now that you have read, it's time to review! I wanna see if I can get at least 20 reviews for this chapter if not more. That's a reasonable birthday present don't you think? :D If so, you'll see another update soon! So please help this happen and leave a review. Love you all and until next time!

**_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**


	16. Forgetful Memories

**Crazy Mixed Up Love Square**

by

**Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**

**Chapter 16: Forgetful Memories**

**Summary:** Syaoran and Sakura are happily together. But Tomoyo has always had a thing for Syaoran. Eriol comes back to confess to Tomoyo and asks for Sakura's help. She gladly agrees but has promised not to tell anyone. What if Syaoran gets the wrong idea? SS & ET

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any original characters from CardCaptor Sakura. All belongs to the wonderful members of CLAMP. The story line for this fanfiction, however, is all mine so please no copy write.

**Announcement:** I know it's late but thank you to all who reviewed and left me a birthday wish. I'm so blessed to have readers like you. Exciting announcements at the end. Anyhoosits, enjoy!

* * *

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"Sakura-chan, would you like to stop for ice cream with us?" Tomoyo asked. It was the end of the school day and everyone was getting ready to go home.

Sakura smiled at her best friend. "Sure thing. I just have to stop by my locker first."

Syaoran, who was preparing his materials for homework assignments later in the evening, felt a grin tug his lips. Tomoyo usually didn't go with him to his locker because she had to go to her own. "I'll, uh...I'll go with you, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura nodded. "Okay," she answered as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "We'll meet you outside," she said to the remaining group of friends.

Eriol didn't bother following since he knew Kero was in her bag. He caught sight of Tomoyo and grinned. "Would you like me to walk with you as well? We're locker neighbors after all." He winked.

Tomoyo gave him a nervous smile. "S-sure thing."

He walked passed her to but just as he did he whispered, "Don't worry, I won't try anything."

At this, Tomoyo blushed but followed him nonetheless.

"You can relax around me, you know," Eriol told Tomoyo as they approached their lockers.

"I—I know."

Eriol chuckled. "Then why do you look so tense?"

"I—I do not!" Tomoyo retorted as she started twirling her lock.

Eriol laughed. "Look, I won't try anything, okay? You can trust me."

Tomoyo remained silent.

"You don't trust me?"

". . . Do you?" she asked timidly.

"With all my heart," he said without skipping a beat.

Tomoyo blushed.

"Even if I lied to you and you found out about it? Hypothetically speaking of course."

Eriol chuckled. "Yes, even then."

"And would you do anything for me?"

"Even if it meant giving my life to save yours," he said as he exchanged textbooks from his bag to his locker and vice versa.

"Then would you help me with something?" she asked, her eyes diverted to the inside of her locker, suddenly very careful with her materials.

Eriol raised an eyebrow at her. "Depends…"

"Eriol-kun!"

"Yes?"

"You just said you'd do anything for me!"

"I did. But I cannot do what you plan to ask me to do."

Tomoyo huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "You don't even know what I was about to say!"

"You want me to help you retrieve Sakura-chan's memories, am I right?"

"I—well . . . yeah."

Eriol sighed. "Look, I can do anything for you, but that."

Tomoyo frowned. "Why not?"

"Because," Eriol said, "your dear boyfriend will get hurt. If he's hurt, you're hurt. And I swore never to hurt you. That is the one thing I will never do."

"But if she remembers him, he'll be happy which means I'll be happy. Don't you want to see me happy?" she asked, giving him the best puppy dog pout she could muster.

Eriol chucked and patted her head. "Of course I do. But I don't want to be dragged into this. I promised Cerberus I would protect her from him. If I helped you retrieve her memories, I'd be going back on that promise."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"So, Sakura-chan, do you have any plans for the winter break?" Rika asked as she licked her mango flavored ice cream. _(A/N: Yes, they have those and they are D-E-L-I-C-I-O-U-S! And yes, I know it's a bit strange to have them eating ice cream in December when they could be eating something warmer but just go with it okay? Thanks!)_

Sakura placed an index finger on her chin as she thought, her tutti frutti ice cream on a waffle cone forgotten. "Mmm . . . Not that I know of. I'll probably stay home and clean before Otou-san and Onii-chan get back for Christmas and enjoy my vacation while I can."

The group of friends smiled at her. "What about Christmas Eve? Anything planned?" Chiharu asked. "Takashi and I are spending it together, like we do every year."

"I'm going out with my boyfriend as well," Rika stated.

"You're _still_ with him?" Yamazaki asked. "_How_ many years has it been and you still haven't introduced us to him?"

Rika blushed. "You guys will meet him . . . eventually."

"And are you and Li-kun spending it together as well, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo looked up from her mint chocolate chip ice cream cone and glanced at Syaoran who merely nodded and smiled at her. "I—I guess we are," she said sheepishly.

Naoko sighed. "It must be nice to go out with the one you love out on Christmas Eve. Now Sakura-chan, Eriol-kun and I are the only single ones!"

Tomoyo's ears perked up. A small, devilish grin formed on her face. "I can set you up with someone if you'd like. Me and Sakura-chan both. I've taught her well," she said, remembering how they both hooked up Meiling and her boyfriend when they went to visit Syaoran one summer long ago. She winked at Sakura as if saying she did a good job in her first matchmaker mission. Sakura smiled back.

Naoko laughed. "Thanks, but no thanks. My parents are kidnapping me to Kyoto to visit relatives this Christmas. I probably won't be back until after New Year's."

Tomoyo shrugged. "Who knows, you might meet someone there anyway."

"Tomoyo-chan!" Naoko retorted as she slapped her friend's arm playfully.

"What? You never know," Tomoyo said, smiling.

Eriol glanced over at Sakura and noticed she had fallen back a few steps from the rest of the group and was holding her head. "Hey, you okay?" he whispered as he leaned toward her, stopping momentarily to walk with her.

Sakura looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just suddenly got dizzy is all."

Eriol frowned. "Can you think of any reason why?"

At this point, Syaoran and Tomoyo noticed the two walking behind everyone else and focused their ears on the conversation coming from behind. "I don't know. For some reason I tried remembering why Tomoyo-chan and I went to visit Meiling-chan when we set her up with her boyfriend and suddenly my head started to hurt."

Eriol discreetly cast a quick glance towards Syaoran whom he knew would be listening. "You're feeling better now though, right?"

"Yeah, I am."

Eriol smiled and patted her head. "Then don't worry too much about it. Just enjoy your ice cream."

Sakura smiled back. "Okay, thank you, Eriol-kun."

Syaoran's eyes diverted to the floor._ It seems as if her memories of me—of us—are blocked. Sakura, what can I do?_

Tomoyo took hold of his hand, causing him to flinch in surprise. He looked at the person holding his and smiled. He mouthed to her a silent, 'thank you' which she replied with a light squeeze. Somehow, Tomoyo never seized to amaze him. She always knew how he was feeling before even he did. He just silently hoped she hadn't found out about what he'd done to Sakura. But then again, he knew it would only be about time until she would find out what's happened to her best friend one way or another. It was Sakura after all.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

The sunlight passed through the transparent window to kiss a young sleeping girl's cheek. She groaned and dived deeper into her comforter. Just then, the pink Piffle Princess alarm clock rang, disturbing her sleep once more. She groaned louder as she blindly searched for the source of the ringing with her left hand. She found it and immediately pressed the snooze button and then proceeded to doze off once more.

"Hey Sakura! Time to wake up! You wouldn't want to be late to school, now would you?" He received a groan from the Card Mistress. Kero sighed in annoyance._ It's the same thing every morning. All that's missing is—_

As if on cue, her pink cell phone started ringing. She groaned for the fourth time that morning as she unplugged her phone from its charger. Without looking at the caller ID, she flipped it open. "Mmm, hello?"

"You should really listen to Cerberus, Sakura-chan. You wouldn't want to be late would you?"

Sakura smiled but let out another groan; this one playful. "But, Eriol-kun," she whined. "Why does high school have to start _so_ early?"

She heard Eriol chuckle."Because they think we're capable enough to wake up at unspeakable hours of the day?"

"Well they thought wrong," she said playfully with a pout on her face.

She heard Eriol wholeheartedly laugh this time. "Come now, it's the last morning you'll have to get up this early until next year. Don't forget, today's the last day before the winter break." He heard Sakura moan in protest and chuckled."How about I meet you at your house today? Start getting ready. I'll be there in a few." This time it was Eriol's turn to receive another groan from her . . . again. "Sakura-chan," he said in a mock warning tone.

Sakura giggled. "Okay. I'll get up now."

"Good. Now don't you dare go back to sleep. I'll see you in a few."

"See you." With that they both hung up.

Sakura pulled the covers over her head once more, ignoring Eriol's request. At this, Kero took the initiative to yank her comforter off her body. The cold morning air hit her like sharp needles. She instinctively sat up and found Kero smiling smugly at her with a corner of her sheet still in hand.

"Kero!"

"Hey, Eriol said to get up. You can sleep in tomorrow, now come on!"

Sighing, Sakura stretched, finally got out of bed and proceeded to get ready for school. Once her teeth were brushed and she was dressed, she made her way downstairs to make herself some cereal. Just as she poured the now warm milk over her bowl of Coco Krispies, she heard the doorbell ring. She screamed across the room at Kero to get the door on her behalf. Moments later, she heard Eriol's footsteps approach her.

"Howdy, partner," he said as he approached her.

Sakura giggled. "Hey. Would you like some cereal?"

"I would love some."

Sakura got two more bowls out. One for Eriol and another—much bigger—one for Kero. She made sure to heat up the milk for them as well. The threesome ate in content while they lightly chatted. Once finished, Sakura dumped the dishes in the sink to clean after school. As she was putting her coat and shoes on, Kero made himself comfortable inside her bag and wrapped a small scarf Tomoyo had made him last Christmas around his small neck. Even the Guardian of the Seal could get cold sometimes. Once the house was locked up, the two friends made their way to school.

"Soooo," Sakura inquired, "how are things going with you and Tomoyo-chan?"

Eriol smiled a ghost of a smile. "We're still friends if that's what you mean."

Sakura grinned and nudged him. "You know what I meant."

"I honestly don't know," Eriol sighed. "It's obvious I'm not her number one. And I would never want to pressure her into it. Besides, she has Syaoran-kun. For now, I'm content just being around her." Sakura gave him a sorrowful smile. He ruffled her hair causing her to moan in protest. "Come now, don't look at me like that."

Sakura patted her hair down in an attempt to fix it. "But—"

"No buts. I'm fine, really. If it weren't for you, I'd probably look a lot worse than I do."

"You don't look bad at all. You're actually quite handsome." Sakura immediately blushed when she realized what she had said. She covered her face with her hands and turned slightly away from him. "I mean . . ."

Eriol gave her a cheeky grin. "It's alright, Sakura-chan. I know what you meant."

Sakura smiled in relief but the tint of pink would not leave her cheeks as they continued walking all the way to their school. She dared to sneak a few glances at him which caused her to blush even more. Sure she knew Eriol was good-looking but she hadn't ever really _looked_ at him. With his surprisingly built body for an Englishmen, navy blue hair and his eyes not quite blue but a . . . deeper shade. She couldn't put her finger on what exact shade it was . . .

"Good morning, Sakura-chan. Eriol-kun," Naoko greeted. Sakura snapped out of her reverie. She blinked several time; she hadn't noticed that they reached their classroom.

"Oh, um, good morning, Naoko-chan."

At that moment, Tomoyo and Syaoran entered the classroom.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura-chan? You looked flushed," Rika observed.

In an instant, Tomoyo was at her side. "Flushed? Sakura-chan looks flushed? You're not getting a fever again are you? You should've worn a thicker coat. Oh, I think I have another one in my locker!"

Sakura grabbed her best friend's arm to stop her before running out of the room. "I'm fine, really. I don't feel sick at all."

"I don't know, Sakura-chan, you still looked flushed to me," Eriol said, reaching for her forehead to check her temperature.

Sakura instinctively backed away, her blush becoming more prominent. "I—I'm fine, really. No need to worry about it."

Tomoyo suspiciously watched the two. Was there something there? She felt a small tug in her heart at the thought of it. _But why?_ she wondered. It was her turn to blush when he winked at her. "You look beautiful this morning as always, Tomoyo-chan."

"Thank you," she mumbled and stared at her feet.

Chiharu intervened, much to Tomoyo's relief. "Um, Sakura-chan, if you don't mind me asking, how do you still get to school on time? You're still here early despite . . . you know . . ."

Sakura gave her a puzzled look at first. She decided to shrug off the last part and answered, "Eriol-kun wakes me up when my alarm can't. He calls me every morning and when I especially don't feel like getting up, he comes over to make sure I do. Like this morning for instance."

The grouped mouthed a silent _Oh_. Subconsciously; they all turned their heads to stare at Syaoran. Their looks practically said, "_Isn't that what you used to do?"_ Sakura looked too, wondering what was suddenly so interesting about Syaoran.

Syaoran growled and grabbed Eriol's elbow. "May I have a word with you?"

Eriol smiled. "But of course."

Needing no more invitation, he dragged him out of the classroom and into an empty corner down the hall. "**What** do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Are you trying to replace me in Sakura's life?"

Eriol laughed wholeheartedly. "Do you honestly think **I** could ever replace **you**? You have some pretty low self-esteem, my boy."

"I do not!"

"Look, I'm not trying to replace anyone. I know deep down she loves you more than anything else. And if she were to somehow miraculously have those feelings for me, I would be unable to return them."

"Oh? And why's that?" Syaoran said in a mock challenging tone, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I told you before but I'll say it again: I only love Tomoyo-chan. I could never even picture myself with anyone else but her. My heart belongs to her. Whether she takes it or not, I will always love her and only her."

"But Sakura—"

"It's simply my turn to console her as she did me. I promised Cerberus to stay by her side and protect her from any harm. Especially any that may elicit from you."

"But you're with her now more than ever. Doing things we did together. Going to the park, walking home together, talking to each other every chance you get. That should be me making her laugh, that should be me waking her up with my voice, and walking her to school when she's too stubborn to get out of bed."

"It should, but it isn't," Eriol said. "I'm not like you, Li. Even if she were to somehow fall for me, I wouldn't go out with her. You know why? Because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did. Even though Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan are best friends, I know they're their own person. No matter how alike they are or what traits they may share from being friends for so long, I know they are just as different. Just because Tomoyo-chan doesn't want me because she has you or because she could never think of me other than a friend or because she loves you so much that there is no hope for me to be in her heart, does not mean I'd settle for Sakura-chan. She's been hurt too much because of you and I refuse to add to that misery.

"Tomoyo-chan will always be my one and only number one. I don't have a plan B or even a number two. She's the only one for me. If you had let Sakura-chan explain herself and believed in her and in her love for you, you wouldn't be feeling the way you do now. I tried to stop you from digging this hole you created and even from jumping inside. Now, you have to find your own way out. You will not hurt my dear friend. Not again."

Syaoran stood there, dumbfounded. Taking in everything Eriol had said. He wasn't using Tomoyo, was he? No. He truly did love her. But he just loved Sakura a bit . . . more.

Eriol began walking away and found Tomoyo's retreating figure; she had obviously followed them. He quickened his steps until he was nonchalantly walking with her. Tomoyo was staring at her feet but fully aware that he was next to her. "Everything I said is true, you know," Eriol said, staring straight ahead.

Tomoyo nodded. It never truly sunk into her how much he actually loved her. Was it worth it to stay with Syaoran when she could have Eriol who loved her more than anything? She has loved Syaoran for so long. It wouldn't be right to break up with him to go out with Eriol just because he loved her more. She was thankful to have Syaoran and to know he loved her . . . but not nearly as much as Sakura. She knew this but she couldn't find it in her heart to let him go. Not now. Not when he looks as if he could crumble in her hands when they were alone. He needed her to stay by his side.

Eriol took hold of her hand and they both stopped walking. He used his other hand to lift her chin up to face him. "Tomoyo-chan, I know you want her to remember him. But I . . . I can't. I can't be a part of that. Please understand." His voice was pleading; he was practically _begging_ her. Tomoyo nodded again, not trusting her voice. "You shouldn't break up with him, you know. You love him. I would never want to take something so precious away from you. If you truly do love him, continue to be with him. He needs you. Promise me you'll always be with the one you love?"

Tomoyo nodded. "I promise."

Eriol smiled, leaned over and placed a light kiss on her cheek. So light she wouldn't have felt it if she hadn't witnessed him do it. "That's a good girl."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"Kinomoto-san, wait up!"

Sakura turned around to see Syaoran running up to her. Her face brightened up. "Hey there, Li-kun."

"Are you going to get your lunch?" He already knew the answer but at least it gave him some excuse to talk to her.

"Yeah, I am."

"Mind if I tag along? I have to get mine as well."

"Sure thing. Eriol-kun told me to go on ahead."

"So, do you really not have any plans for the break?" he asked as he located the green cloth which wrapped his bento, keeping it warm.

"Not that I know of, no," Sakura answered, shaking her head.

"Well then, maybe we can hang out sometime," he said with a smile.

"I'd like that."

Syaoran's smile broadened. "Shall we go?" he asked.

Sakura nodded and followed him up through the all too familiar route to the roof where the rest of their friends waited for them since it wasn't particularly cold outside. They continued talking and brainstormed ideas of what to do during the break. Sakura was finding it easier and easier to talk to him now. _He seems more open to me when Eriol-kun isn't around. I wonder why that is_, she thought to herself. She gave him an appreciative smile as he gestured for her to go before him up the stairs to the roof. He gazed up at her as he watched her skip up the stairs in excitement.

"Hey, be careful," he warned. "You wouldn't want to—" Just then, her foot slipped on the edge of one of the steps causing her to fall backwards. Immediately Syaoran reached for her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He miscalculated where his back foot would rest and fell backwards as well. His hold on her tightened as he heard her shriek and clutch onto the front of his jacket. His back made impact with the cold floor and he stayed still for a moment. He opened his eyes and smirked at the sight of her on top of him, her head dug in his chest. "Fall," he finished.

Sakura slowly brought her head up and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I can be clumsy at times."

He removed one hand from her waist and used it to tug a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I know," he said softly.

Sakura hadn't noticed how close they were. Unconsciously she leaned forward; his eyes seemed to pull her to him. She'd never really looked closely into his eyes but found them somehow . . . familiar. _They're beautiful_, she thought, not yet realizing how close she was getting to him. All she knew was that she wanted to stare into them, for eternity if she could. She could see something there; the way he was looking at her filled her with a strange sense of warmth and safety.

Syaoran too got caught up in the moment. _Is she really going to . . . _Their lips were millimeters apart. The distance was causing his lips to ache for hers.

Sakura at that moment remembered something from a distant memory. It was of her and someone else, sharing their first kiss under the moonlight on a small bridge with fireflies surrounding them. Suddenly, a throbbing pain hit her head causing her to scramble off of Syaoran and into her knees, clutching her head. Syaoran got up as well and crawled to where she was, worry evident in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a panicked voice.

Sakura opened her eyes, the pain subsiding for the time being. "I—it's nothing." Looking at his concerned eyes, she gave him a smile and added, "I'm alright." She removed her hands from her head and they fell on either side of her which she used to push herself up until she was standing. Syaoran followed suit. "Come on," she said. "We've kept them waiting long enough."

Syaoran nodded and went to go gather their forgotten bentos. She couldn't help but try to remember who the person in her vision was, but it seemed to have escaped her mind as quickly as it came.

_Who was he?_

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews from Chapter 15**

**~Note that if there is a name that says "Anonymous" it means that they have not given me a name to call them by here.~**

**Wicked** Ha ha. I know, right? I haven't seen CSI: Miami but I'll take your word up on that. ^-^ Yeah realizes that. It was really rushed but I'm glad I'm improving. Hopefully this one will be better. I realize that the story doesn't have a clear antagonist but this is on purpose. For once I didn't want anyone to be the "bad guy." Nobody meant to hurt anyone intentionally but as you have read, they've been hurt anyways—though it was never on purpose. I like the idea of Tomoyo's lack of an ideal relationship with Syaoran since he is her first boyfriend. Hopefully this chapter cleared up what Eriol's relationship is with Sakura now. If not, the final impact will hit soon. I believe he already gave Syaoran an ultimatum in chapter 13. You read my mind on the whole Sakura getting "glimpses of memorial events." I planned on writing that as well so am I becoming predictable? ltm. But thank you for the suggestions I have taken them into consideration and I appreciate the criticism. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you for the review! I love getting lengthy ones like yours. =^~^=

**Anonymous** (Review from chapter 1 but I know they meant chapter 15) Ha. Yeah, it is, isn't it? Though technically he wants her to remember him. Her feelings are still there but because she doesn't remember they've been, in a sense, locked away. I was actually planning on her to do that . . . though that will be reserved for chapter 18 or nineteen, around there. Thank you so much! I'm glad you're loving it so far!

**Anonymous **. . . I don't know what to say to that. Sorry, I can't seem to interpret what you meant. ^^'

**Fauxfire101** Oh. ^^' Well I kind of did that in my first SxS fanfiction Syaoran Why? And yes, the plot keeps getting thicker and thicker, doesn't it? I have a lot more in store for the future. And by "Tomoyo action" do you mean TomoyoxEriol action or TomoyoxSyaoran action? I'll try to update soon! Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 16! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews and birthday wishes again! I apologize to my dear friend **Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius** for postponing this announcement for so long. I've forgotten about it. ^^' Anywhosits, The announcement is that I have posted a poll on my profile which will decide what my next fanfiction will be. Option one is what** Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius** first approached me with. She had requested that I should convert my DeviantArt Contest 1st place winning one-shot, Masquerade, into a full length story. To be honest, I haven't really planned on making a longer version of it so I have no future ideas for this one.

Option two is a brand new story that I've already started working on and have a good portion of it done thanks to the _NaNoWriMo Writing Challenge_. All it really needs is some editing. If you would like I will post a summary of it in the next chapter but ultimately every chapter will contain a song that has inspired the story. So if or when you read it and you desperately want a song you love to be included, I will listen to it and take it under consideration. If a scene doesn't pop in my head while listening to the song, sorry to say that it will not be included. But how cool is it that you will help me write it with your suggestions? Plus all the songs come from my iPod and iTunes library so you'll get a taste of how childish my music taste is. ^^'

And finally option 3 is a short fanfiction with the song _Chance_ by _Vic Mignogna_ incorporated in it. It would be my first song fanfiction if you do not pick option two (in which case option two will become my first full out song fanfiction). Though option three will most likely be only three chapters long or a really long one-shot. I can also easily incorporate the song _Chance_ into option two but if you would like it to be separate then it's all fine just the same. This poll is only meant to decide what my next project will be.

You** MUST** vote with the poll located on my profile. Votes in reviews will not be counted though you can voice your opinion of the pros and cons on them if you wish for I would like to know your input on it as well.

I would like to thank my dear friends **AngelNguyen1**, **MusicAngel92**, her sister **MoonBlossom91**, **Ametyist213**, and **ShinigamiChop55** for pitching in ideas when I was stuck. I love you all so much. A super special thank you to my wonderful beta **Ametyist213** and my super-tastic editor, **AngelNguyen1** I love you gurls! Anyhoosits, now that you have read, it's time to review! :D If so, you'll see another update soon! So please help this happen and leave a review. Love you all and until next time!

**_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**


	17. Speculations

**Crazy Mixed Up Love Square**

by

**Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**

**Chapter 17: Speculations**

**Summary:** Syaoran and Sakura are happily together. But Tomoyo has always had a thing for Syaoran. Eriol comes back to confess to Tomoyo and asks for Sakura's help. She gladly agrees but has promised not to tell anyone. What if Syaoran gets the wrong idea? SS & ET

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any original characters from CardCaptor Sakura. All belongs to the wonderful members of CLAMP. The story line for this fanfiction, however, is all mine so please no copy write.

**Announcement:** MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Sakura stretched as soon the bell rang. Her classmates practically ran out the door—excited for the two weeks away from school. "Finally, school's out until the next year!"

Eriol cast her a smile. "Ready to go?"

Sakura nodded. "Yup!" She gathered her bag and stood up from her seat before running to the door where her friends stood waiting for her.

The group of friends walked together to the school gate where they wished each other a happy holiday and new year, making sure to promise to see each other again at least once during the break. They all separated until it left the usual four walking home from school until the next year: Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Syaoran. Surprisingly enough, Sakura was not participating on the conversations going on—her mind preoccupied with what had happened (or what almost happened) between her and Syaoran before.

_Why did it feel so..._natural_ to be in his arms?_ she thought to herself. _As far as I know, I've only ever got to know him this past week—_

"Sakura?"

Sakura blinked and turned to Tomoyo, whom was the one who had called her. "Hm?"

Tomoyo took both of her friend's hands in hers. "Is anything wrong?" she voiced her concern. Sakura had always been the more outgoing one of the two and it was strange for her to be so quite. Especially now that she had forgotten about Syaoran, she had resorted back to her old cheerful shelf but now . . .

Sakura shook her head. "I'm fine," she assured. "I just . . . I have a lot on my mind," she said smiling. Tomoyo frowned but decided to let it go. If she wanted to tell her, Tomoyo knew she would. Sakura's face fell as soon as Tomoyo diverted her attention. _That's right_, she thought. _It doesn't matter what did or didn't happen. She's in love with Li-kun and he is with her. And best friend's boyfriends are off limits!_ With a determined face, Sakura power walked to catch up with the rest of the group—her deep thinking caused her to fall back slightly behind.

Unbeknownst to her, they had already reached the crossing which separated the designated route to their houses; Eriol and Tomoyo's to the west, Syaoran's to the east (though would take the long way when he was dating Sakura just to walk her home), and Sakura's to the north. Knowing Syaoran would walk Tomoyo home; Sakura gave them both a hug and wish them a wonderful holiday break once more.

"Don't bother, Sakura-chan," Eriol said when  
Sakura moved in to hug him goodbye as well. "I thought I'd walk you home."

"Really?" Sakura asked, seeking confirmation. Eriol nodded. "Alright then, it'll just be you and me then!"

Syaoran resisted the urge to protest. Bidding the two farewell once more, he turned and continued walking home with Tomoyo, her hand in his.

"So," Eriol voiced out, "what happened back there?"

Sakura frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you were way deep in thought until Tomoyo-chan brought you back. Is it something you can't tell her?"

"I—well . . . kind of."

"Do you think you can tell me? I want to help in any way I can."

Sakura pondered for a bit before deciding to tell Eriol what happened between her and Syaoran earlier in the day. Eriol didn't interrupt her and nodded at the appropriate times, grasping on every word she said. Once Sakura finished her story, it was _his_ turn to be deep in thought.

"I see . . .," was all he could say._ So now Sakura-chan _wants_ to remember but can't. She wants to know who the 'mystery' person is but her mind won't let her._ _Well isn't this something?_

"Eriol-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know who it is? You've been quiet for a while now."

"I have a few suspects but I can't be too sure," he answered.

"Can you tell me?"

Eriol chuckled. "I think it'll be even more worthwhile if you found out yourself."

Sakura pouted. "That's no fun."

"You like puzzles, don't you?"

Sakura blinked. "I, uh, I guess so?"

"Do you think they're fun?"

Sakura frowned. When did they suddenly get into to topic of puzzle games? ". . . Sure?"

"Then think of it like that," he said, making the connection. "These 'glimpses' are like little puzzle pieces that you have to put together to see the big picture. In this case, the big picture is your mystery person."

"Oooohhh," Sakura voiced, finally getting at what he was saying. "That makes sense."

Eriol smiled at her. "I know you can do it."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"I know you're worried but—"

_". . ."_

"Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do but it's up to her," Kero said. He had flown home early and taken the opportunity to talk to the cards about Sakura's situation after observing her the past week at school. Although it was nice seeing her smile again, he had to admit that it worried him, and the cards, on how she could easily forget someone she loves dearly and can't remember him no matter what. Though they found her day dreaming some times, as if recalling a distant memory, but when asked about it, she would say she didn't remember.

_". . ."_

"Whoa, watch your tongue, Firey."

_". . ."_

"I said I'd see what I can do but there may be nothing any of us can do to help her!"

_". . ."_

"It's a nice thought, Dream, but I doubt she'd remember any of it when she wakes up."

_". . ."_

"I'm not being pessimistic; I'm just saying that there is great magic at work—"

_". . ."_

"I know she's typically more powerful than the brat but at the time she wasn't. It doesn't matter if she gained her power back now, the spell or curse or whatever has already been but upon her. There's nothing we can we about it now."

_". . ."_

"No I don't know how to break it—I wasn't there when he lost it."

_". . ."_

"Okay sure, blame me. What were _you_ doing?"

_". . ."_

"Well, then. That's no ex—"

_". . ."_

"Fine. You're right, Windy, we have to get back at the topic at hand. What can we do?"

_"…"_

"I know that worked before, Hope, but this time is different."

_". . ."_

"Well for one, you were threatening to take away their love. This isn't the case here. Eriol believes her love for him is still there, she just doesn't remember him therefore her feelings for him are suppressed. If and when she remembers him, she will also remember her love for him. And two, it wasn't really your doing. It was her own card, which still had no name or specific ability but that allowed for it to cancel out your magic but in turn got fused with you."

_". . ."_

"Mm, don't think that's gonna work Jump."

_". . ."_

"Okay, fine, you figure out a way to get her to make a 'Memory' card. It's not as if she's not going to ask questions!"

_". . ."_

"I was actually being sarcastic there . . ."

_". . ."_

"Isn't that what we were discussing in the first place?"

_". . ."_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

_". . ."_

"Well, I personally think there's nothing we can do."

_". . ."_

"I told you, I'm not pessimistic. I'm just being realistic. If anything, we need to find out exactly what he said that day—" Just then Kero heard the door open and Sakura and Eriol's voices resonate from downstairs. He figured Eriol offered to walk Sakura home and in return, she invited him inside for a few minutes. "Hold on guys, we'll talk later. I have a feeling Eriol knows something. I'll talk to him and report back later," the guardian told the cards.

_". . ."_

"All right. If he knows anything, I'll bring him up."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

The couple remained silent the rest of the walk home. Neither knowing what to say but at the same time not wanting there to be an awkward silence between them. They ended up reaching Tomoyo's gate without saying a word to each other since they split from Eriol and Sakura. They stood out there for a full minute.

"Um, thank you for walking me home," Tomoyo finally said.

"No problem . . ."

"Do you, um, want to come in?"

Syaoran was quiet for a while. Finally he said, "I should get going."

"Oh." Her head fell down.

Noticing her sad tone, he added, "But I'll call you when I get home. We can discuss what you want to do for Christmas Eve. We can do anything you'd like."

"Anything?" she asked, her violet eyes looking up at him through those dark lashes; Syaoran couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked.

"Anything," he confirmed. "Only the best for you," he said as he embraced her. Tomoyo smiled and returned the gesture. When she was in his arms like this, it was as if all her worries flew away. If she could, she'd never let him go just so she would forget everything that ever made her doubtful and just relax happily in his arms; in the arms of the one she loves.

Reluctantly, she was the one to pull away. She knew if she stayed longer, they'd both catch a cold. "You'll call?"

"Of course." Tomoyo wished his eyes didn't look so soft as they gazed at her. She knew he still had feelings for Sakura. "I'll come by tomorrow too. We can start Christmas shopping done early if you'd like."

Tomoyo gasped. "What? _The_ Li Syaoran _willingly_ wants to go shopping?"

Syaoran laughed. "If it's with my girlfriend, I don't mind."

Tomoyo giggled. "I don't recall you enjoying it when we weren't dating."

"And _that's_ because you would drag Sakura and I into EVERY store," he said, poking her nose lightly. "We would come when the mall opened and left when it was closing."

"I know, I'm such a girl," Tomoyo said, laughing. "Though I promise not to drag you into 'EVERY' store," she said, mocking him in the last part.

Syaoran chuckled. "As long as you don't force me into the changing room in every clothing store, I don't mind."

"Mm, I guess so that can be arranged."

Syaoran frowned. "Meaning . . . ?"

"Nothing!" Tomoyo happily said quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okaaay? I guess I'll be going now . . . ?"

"Yup! Be safe on your way home!"

"Yeeeah, okay . . ." Kissing her forehead, Syaoran made his way toward his home. Turning around to look back, he saw her wave at him with a huge grin on her face. Syaoran smiled and waved back. _Well, this'll be interesting_, he thought.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"Are you thirsty?" Sakura asked as soon as she and Eriol stepped inside her house. "I can make you some tea. You must be cold."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan."

Smiling, she made her way to the kitchen. Just then, Kero came down and greeted his mistress before joining Eriol in the living room, whom was already seated in the couch. Kero landed on the couch next to Eriol's head. "So," Kero said, "did I miss anything?"

"Long story short, she almost kissed Syaoran and remembered her first kiss with him but doesn't know it's him. Now she wants to know who it is."

"Did you tell her who it is?"

Eriol shook her head. "Even if I did, she either wouldn't hear the name, or forget it just as fast. I wouldn't be surprised if she came back not remembering us discussing it."

"That bad?"

"Perhaps."

Kero sighed. "Then there really is nothing we can do?"

"I'm afraid not. Something has to trigger her memories of him."

Kero's ears perked up. "Do you know what it is?"

". . . Yes."

"What is it? If it's something me or the Cards can do, we'll do it. As much as I hate the brat, I can't ignore the fact that he made her happy—even happier than she is now."

"There's nothing any of us can do, not even Syaoran. Tell the Cards this too; it's something that has to come from her own heart."

"So how do you think this works? This whole 'amnesia' thing?" Kero asked. If he understood it, he could tell the Cards as well and finally come to a definite conclusion.

Eriol leaned back on the couch, staring straight ahead. "I think, she still remembers her card capturing days as well as when she was transforming them. She remembers her past, of course, but where ever Syaoran is in them, it's like there's a black hole where he is. She doesn't remember him ever being part of her past before now. If any of us told her, she'd instantly forget everything she heard."

"Then what if we showed her?" Kero suggested.

Eriol turned to look at Kero. "What do you mean?"

"What if we showed her the tapes Tomoyo recorded. The brat is in plenty of those."

"You can try." Eriol shrugged. "I doubt it'll work though." Before Kero could ask, he continued, "She probably won't see him on screen. Her mind will erase the image of him should he ever pop out. That's how badly he wanted her to forget. I guess he figured if she forgot, she'd stop feeling guilty and finally 'go out' with me, as he so declared. But the thing is, she never wanted that. She loved him till the end but he let jealousy consume him; blinding him from the truth."

"And he's realized his mistake and he now he wants her back and yadda yadda. It's his fault, he should accept the consequences."

"Perhaps." Eriol smirked. "But what you don't understand, Cerberus, is that people do crazy things, when they're in love."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews from Chapter 16**

**James Birdsong **Glad you think so!

**Fauxfire101** Awesome! And I have a bit more planned before then. ;) I'll see what I can do about that but I have something special planned for the next chapter.

**wicked** I gave you your request! And you've completely captured my vision of it! Way to go! I'm sure you'll like the next chapter. You have no idea how many times I looked at your review for inspiration. Thanks so much! I look forward to more inspiration coming soon!

Chapter 16! I know it's late but MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'll hurry with the next chapter but thanks for all the support. I hope you had a good one. God bless you all! you all so much. A super special thank you to my wonderful beta **Ametyist213** and my super-tastic editor, **AngelNguyen1** I love you gurls! Anyhoosits, now that you have read, it's time to review! :D If so, you'll see another update soon! So please help this happen and leave a review. Love you all and until next time!

**_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**


	18. A Day With Eriol

**Crazy Mixed Up Love Square**

by

**Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**

**Chapter 18: A Day With Eriol**

**Summary:** Syaoran and Sakura are happily together. But Tomoyo has always had a thing for Syaoran. Eriol comes back to confess to Tomoyo and asks for Sakura's help. She gladly agrees but has promised not to tell anyone. What if Syaoran gets the wrong idea? SS & ET

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any original characters from CardCaptor Sakura. All belongs to the wonderful members of CLAMP. The story line for this fanfiction, however, is all mine so please no copy write.

**Announcement:** Yeah, uh . . . happy birthday, **ShinigamiChop55**!

* * *

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"I'm bored," Sakura announced.

Kero didn't even look up from the Mario Kart game he was playing on Sakura's pink DS.

"So bored," she said again, changing the channel on the TV in the living room.

Kero's ears perked up hearing his Mistress complaining again but continued playing.

Sakura changed her position on the couch so that her head was hanging from the edge of the cushion and her legs dangling from the top part of the couch. "I've never been so bored in my life."

"So do something," Kero finally said.

Sakura groaned and shifted her position again so that she was seated properly on the couch but her legs tucked in to the side of her. She crossed her arms on the armrest and placed her head on top, facing the small golden guardian before her. "But Kero," she whined, "there's absolutely nothing to do!"

"You could clean," he suggested.

"I already cleaned thoroughly enough," she groaned. "So much so that I doubt I'll have to clean until New Years. With just us here, there's really nothing that gets completely messed up."

"I can mess the house up for you to clean if you want," Kero suggested, eyes still trained on the racing game.

"Tempting, but no. I already cleaned it once, I don't want to do it again unless it's absolutely necessary." Sakura fully laid down on the couch as she pulled a blanket over her body and switched the TV off, giving up on finding something entertaining to watch. She made sure the fluff one of the pillows properly before lowering her head down to it.

"You could watch TV."

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Nah. I've been flipping for almost an hour now. Nothing caught my attention."

"How about calling someone to hang out then? You could go Christmas shopping or something."

"I already finished and they're all probably out doing their own thing," Sakura said, waving her hand to dismiss the thought. "It's Christmas Eve after all. Naoko-chan is still in Kyoto, Rika-chan is out with her mysterious boyfriend, Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun are spending it together like they do every year, and this is Tomoyo-chan's and Li-kun's first Christmas Eve together. I don't want to be the third wheel to any one of them. They deserve to spend time together, today of all days."

"What about Eriol?"

Sakura pondered for a bit. "I don't know. He never said he had plans but he probably does." She shrugged.

"Yes!" Kero exclaimed. "First place, baby!" After doing his little victory dance, he looked at Sakura and scooted the portable game counsel towards her. "You wanna play?" he offered.

Sakura shook her head. "You have fun. I think I'll take a nap."

Kero shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Sakura snuggled comfortably into the couch and closed her eyes; immediately, sleep consumed her.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

_Sakura found herself exiting the mall with someone but she couldn't quite picture who he was. They were suddenly blown by a strong wind making Sakura give out a small yelp. The person shielded Sakura from the cold wind._

_"Are you okay?" he asked with concern. Sakura couldn't help but think that his voice sounded familiar. Where had she heard it before? Sakura tried to get a better look at him but his face seemed to be covered by a dark shadow, masking his eyes and hair from her vision. She thought she saw a flash of brown somewhere but she couldn't be too sure._

_"Y-yeah. But I think there's a blizzard coming. The wind is getting stronger," she saw herself say while looking at the sky._

_"Come on, my house is just nearby. Let's go stay there until it lightens up." Sakura nodded and squeezed his hand as they ran towards his apartment so she wouldn't get blown away._

_Upon entering, they took off their shoes and heavy jackets and entered the living room. Sakura, who was already freezing, ran over to the kotatsu. She quickly snuggled herself inside until she was in a comfortable position. The teen behind her chuckled to himself._

_"Would you like some hot cocoa?" the person asked out of courtesy Sakura nodded her head happily._

_"Would you like some help?" she asked already getting up._

_"No, I'll be alright; you just relax and stay warm."_

_"Okay," she agreed. While the person was in the kitchen, Sakura pulled out a present with green decorative wrapping and a holly on top of the bow and stared at it adoringly. As Sakura watched herself, she figured it was a Christmas present for the person._

_"What's that?" he asked coming back from the kitchen with two cups of hot cocoa with small fluffy marshmallows on top. Sakura jumped slightly causing her to throw the box up in the air. She struggled with it a bit before finally getting a good grip on the thing._

_"Hoe, this thing? Oh nothing, just your Christmas present from me," she said smiling._

_"Oh?" he said with a cheeky smile. He placed her cup on the table in front of her and his next to hers while also getting inside the kotatsu next to her. He took out his own box wrapped in a white wrapping paper with a pink snowflake pattern and light pink ribbon tied around it with a bow on the top and put his arm around her shoulder. "This is my Christmas present to you."_

_"Who should go first?" Sakura asked._

_"Here, open mine first," the person said handing her the box. She took it in one hand while placing his present on the table. She untied the bow and carefully took out the wrapping paper to reveal a small velvet red box. She opened it and gasped lightly. Inside was a solid gold heart-shaped locket with a thin golden chain. The locket was decorated with a beautiful border design and a pink heart-shaped diamond in the middle. She carefully took it out; afraid if she put too much strain on it it would break, and opened it to reveal her face looking up at something adoringly on one side of the locket. The side where the guy's face would most likely be was darkened by a black, heart-shaped hole. She got a pain in her head and got an image of the picture in its full product. She didn't know how she knew, but she recognized her face from a picture Tomoyo took of her and the person staring lovingly at each other while holding two bears; one green and one pink with white wings while they sat on a branch of a cherry blossom tree. Sakura saw tears of joy forming in her dream self's eyes and realized she saw what she was remembering._

_"My father gave that to me before he passed away," the person said in a soft tone as he saw her admiring the locket. Sakura looked at him quickly with bewildered eyes and then back at the locket. "He said it was his mother's. He told me that if I ever found my number one, I should give this locket to her with each of our faces inside and we were sure to be together for as long as she was wearing it." Sakura smiled at the locket and placed it around her neck._

_"Thank you, _. I'll treasure this forever. I'll never take it off," she heard herself say and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Now it's your turn to open mine," she said handing her own gift to him._

_He took it and unwrapped it as well. It was also a velvet box but this one was black. He opened it to reveal a Ying Yang pendant with a black lace attached to each of the symbols. He took the black one out and stared at it with a loving expression._

_"I guess our parents had the same idea. My mom gave me that before she died too. She said once I find my other half, to give them one half of this pendant so whenever we're together, we would feel complete like how the Ying and Yang are one when they're together," she said smiling with a light blush on her face. He smiled and put the white one around her neck. As she watched the scene before her, she lifted her left hand to her collarbone to check if the two accessories were there. They weren't. Sakura frowned as she stared down at herself. Did something happen to them in the past?_

_"You will always be my other half, Sakura." Sakura snapped her head to continue watching her dream unfold. She felt her heart skip a beat. The way he said her name . . . The dream Sakura smiled and leaned on his shoulder as he pull her closer to him._

_"Hey, Sakura?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"You know what would make this day complete?" Sakura sat up a bit to look at his face._

_"What?" she asked cutely._

_"A kiss under the mistletoe," he said, pointing up. Both Sakura's look up and sure enough there was a mistletoe hanging above their heads. Sakura saw a tint of pink appear lightly on her cheeks as dream Sakura turned back to face him, he was smiling sweetly at her, also blushing lightly._

_Sakura smiled and leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips. He responded by wrapping an arm around her waist and the other under her chin. Sakura placed on hand on his cheek and the other got tangled in his messy brown hair. After pulling away, Sakura smiled and snuggled closer to him._

_"Merry Christmas, _," she said softly._

_"Merry Christmas, Sakura. I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

_Everything faded away leaving Sakura to stare at an empty space of where they had been._

Who was he?_ Sakura thought. _

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Sakura woke up to constant knocking coming from the front door. She groaned and dug herself deeper into the blanket. "Kero, can you get that?"

"Not now, kiddo, I'm on the final lap!"

Rolling her eyes, she go up off the couch, wrapped the blanket around her to keep warm, and went to the door, vaguely aware that she was still her pajamas and her hair a disarray from her nap. Not bothering to look through the peak hole, she opened the door. "Yes?"

"Hello to you too, Sakura-chan," the person said, chuckling.

Instantly, Sakura smiled at her unexpected guest. "Hey, Eriol-kun. What's up?" she asked, stepping aside to let him in.

Eriol nodded kindly at her as he let himself in. He was wearing a checkered white and black button up shirt, a cobalt blue V-neck sweater over with a plaid dark green, yellow, and forest green tie tucked inside the sweater, a gray top coat, black trousers, leather brown shoes, and black, finger-less gloves. "Nothing much," he said shrugging, "I just thought I'd kidnap you for the day."

"You—I . . . _what_?"

Eriol chuckled. "Well, it's Christmas Eve and all our friends are out. I figured you'd be bored by yourself with Cerberus most likely playing a video game again, so I thought you'd like to spend the day with me instead. Gives us both something to do."

Sakura pondered a bit. "Alright," she agreed. Noticing that she was still in her PJ's she blushed slightly before saying, "Just give me a few minutes to change and get ready. You can make yourself at home. Kero's in the living room if you need company. Though he's useless when he's playing games."

Eriol chuckled. "Very well. Thank you, Sakura-chan."

As Eriol was walking toward the living room, Sakura rushed upstairs to get ready. As soon as he sat on the arm rest next to where Kero was busy playing, Kero paused the game and closed the game counsel. "What's your real reason of coming here, Eriol?"

Eriol simply smiled at him. "Honestly, I just want to give her a nice Christmas Eve she can _actually_ remember. I'm sure her past ones are gone by now as she always spent most of them with Syaoran."

Kero shrugged. "You might be right. Want me to come too?"

"No, no. This is solely for her own enjoyment. I don't want it to turn into us hiding you because you can't seem to satisfy your stomach."

"That's . . . true actually. Alright, I'll stay here," he said shrugging and getting back to the game.

"Did you tell the Cards?" Eriol inquired in a whisper.

"Yeah," Kero answered. "They weren't all too happy about it. They really want to help."

"As do you."

"Yeah, yeah. But there's nothing we can do now but hope for the best."

"I'm proud of you, Cerberus, you chose a good master."

Kero snorted. "It's not like I really had I choice, now did I? You and Clow knew it was inevitable I'd choose Sakura."

Eriol smiled. "Even so, we're both proud of you."

Sakura walked in then clad in a plaid, light pink and grey dress coat with a pleaded bottom and four rows of two golden embroidered buttons across the front, allowing the material to hug her every curve, white, knee-high socks, grey heel-less ankle high bots with a belt of the same fabric of the boot coming from inside to the outside of the boot clasped securely with a golden button, and a white knitted beret on her head. A leather brown messenger bag hung neatly over her shoulder.

"I'm ready!" Sakura happily announced. "Kero, are you coming?"

"Nah," he answered, eyes trained back on the game. "I hafta beat my high score before facing Suppi. You kids have fun."

Smiling, Eriol stood up and followed Sakura out. Once she finished locking up, he outstretched his hand toward her. "Ready to go?" he said, a kind smile on his face.

Blushing slightly, Sakura nodded and placed her hand in his.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"What's the schedule for today?" Sakura inquired. She and Eriol were seated in the café they had visited once near her house, both sipping a cup of hot chocolate to warm them up from the cold outside.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

Sakura pouted. "That's no fun."

"On the contrary, Sakura-chan, I find the unexpected the most fun thing in the world." He smirked. Sakura giggled. "Ready to go?"

Sakura nodded vigorously and stood up, her half empty cup in hand. Eriol held the door open for her before falling into step with her, his own cup in hand. "So where are we going now?" Sakura asked.

"Some place I think you'd like. I saw a flyer for it and I thought it'd be fun to go."

Sakura mouthed a small _O_ but didn't pry anymore. Instead, she continued sipping her hot chocolate to keep warm. Before long, they were both standing in front of a tall white building. "Um, Eriol-kun? Where are we exactly?"

"We're here to see the ice sculptures."

"Ice sculptures?"

Eriol nodded. "Come on, you'll see." They went through the glass doors and the receptionist instructed them where they should go. They saw a large crowd of people lined up next to five long tables with, what Sakura could make out, long blue coats and matching mittens lay neatly on the tables. One of the crew members greeted them kindly.

"Welcome to the Ice Sculpture Display. Do you have your tickets?" Eriol took out two tickets from his coat pocket and handed them to the kind lady. She quickly scanned them before handing them back. "Thank you. Please enjoy yourselves. It's very cold in there so we ask that you wear our special coats and mittens to keep you warm." Both teens  
thanked her before slipping the garments on. The coat was a bit heavier than Sakura expected but figured it was to keep the cold out.

Eriol took her hand and led her through the entrance. Sakura sucked in a cold breath of air. She looked at her surroundings in awe. Directly in front of her was what looked like a crystallized gingerbread house with a similar crystallized fence made out of candy canes and gum drops and a small clear bridge which lead to the house. Further to the east was a giant teddy bear greeting the crowd of people around them with smaller bears at its feet. Sakura squealed with delight; even at her age she still loved teddy bears. There were a variety of lights with all different kinds of gels to illuminate the sculptures in the appropriate colors.

Sakura squeezed Eriol's hand. "Eriol-kun, this place is amazing!" Sakura said in awe, puffs of air forming with every word spoken. "And everything is made completely out of ice?"

"Indeed. And this is only one room. I'm sure there are more wonderful sculptures to come. But first, would you like to go through the bridge and house?" Sakura nodded excitedly and followed Eriol.

Sakura quickly caught on that every room had a special theme. The second room was bear themed, teddy bears, polar bears, panda bears, there was even a red panda ice sculpture. The third room was designed for the couples in the crowd with a tree at one side of the room but instead of leaves, hearts were carved in, a small fountain at the center of the room with two baby angels dancing atop, and birds carved at the base of the fountain, at another side of the room, there was a small photo area with two large doves as the background, their heads pressed together and their slender necks formed a heart with an intricately designed gazebo in front for the couple to stand under. Sakura, in her excitement, dragged Eriol to have their picture taken.

The fourth room was simpler than the last few but still as breathtaking as it displayed various life-sized famous artists for all genres, past and present alike. There were replicas of famous art work as well as a few originals. The fifth room was Sakura's favorite thus far. It was an Egyptian theme with a large pyramid that took up pretty much the whole room and running down the middle of the pyramid was a slide, little children, as well as a few teens and adults, merrily sliding down. A lane of miniature sphinxes greeted then at the end. At the left side of the pyramid was a row of wooden stairs which lead to the top of the pyramid, two Egyptian workers formed a gate for the people to enter. Looking closer at the pyramid, she could've sworn it was made out of individual ice blocks as well.

"You wanna try the slide?" Eriol asked, seeing Sakura's eyes sparkle at the monument before them.

Sakura's head snapped to face him. "Can we?"

"Of course, let's go!" He took her hand and led them up the stairs.

With a fair warning from one of the crew members, Sakura went down first. The ice made it so that she was sliding down faster than she had anticipated, but enjoyed the ride nonetheless, squealing with glee all the way down, and Eriol right behind her. Sakura happily jumped out of the way, stepping aside before Eriol could collide with her.

"That was so much fun!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping up and down like a rabbit. "What's next? What's next?"

Eriol chuckled lightly. "Only one way to find out."

"Well come on, then!" She grabbed Eriol's hand and dragged him to the next room.

The sixth room was like stepping into the arctic for them. There was fake snow on the floor with a large igloo in the center and a variety of penguins scattered around the room and a few Eskimos as well and two smaller igloos. Sakura ran to the nearest penguin statue and hugged it while exclaiming, "Penguin-san! You're so _cuute_!" Eriol chuckled as he made his way to her.

"Sakura-chan, Penguin-san is cold. I don't think it's wise to hug him." Sakura pouted but let the go of the bird. Seeing the larger one of the igloos, her eyes instantly lit up.

"Do you think it's colder in the igloo than it is in here?"

Eriol smirked. "Only one way to find out."

With a silent mutual look, they both ran to the igloo, Eriol winning their mini race. Laughing, Sakura joined him inside. They both had to crouch to fit but they enjoyed it, there was even a small hole at the center and a sculpture of an Eskimo fishing using the small hole. Deciding that the temperature was about equal, they exited the igloo and made their way to the next room.

The seventh room was like a big ice playground. There was tunnel which lead to the inside of the room, a frozen swing set, one swing going back, the other going front with ice children riding them, and below, three ice children making a sand castle. There was a big jungle-gym, and a bridge which connected to it to a large tower that led to three slides at each side, one straight down, one wavy, and one swirly. The eighth room was dedicated to all the car lovers as there were exact life-sized replicas of all the most popular cars. Some even had moving doors so that people could choose to go in and sit, though not many people did as try were sure to slip.

The ninth room was Disney themed with all the prince, princesses, and animals as well as all the Pixar characters all interacting with one another and a replica of Cinderella's castle as the setting. The tenth and final room was dedicated to what would be a true Winter Wonderland full of small elves carrying gifts, a giant crystallized Christmas tree with an assortment of decorations elegantly carved in, near the exit was Santa's sleigh with all eight reindeers including Rudolf. A hired Santa was sitting on the sleigh, listening to children's Christmas wishes one at a time and Sakura could see sole sleigh bells moving, making a beautiful, soothing sound.

They spent the most time there as Sakura made sure to take in every last bit of detail before they left. In the gift shop, Eriol surprised Sakura by buying her a stuffed penguin. Sakura gave Eriol a big hug upon accepting the stuffed animal.

By the time they exited the building, the street lights had turned on and the sky was beginning to dim and a light orange-pink hue illuminated the sky. Deciding to wonder around town for the remainder if the day, Sakura and Eriol bought hot chocolate from a nearby vending machine and ended up on a large hill which overlooked the town.

"Why are we here, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked.

"We'll get a better view from here," he simply answered.

Before she could ask what he meant, there was a whizzing sound before she heard a loud explosion above their heads. She looked up just in time to see shimmering red lights disperse. Another came, and another, each with their own shape and colors. Sakura stared in awe at the firework display. She sneaked a glance at Eriol and saw he was also enjoying the show. She couldn't figure out why her best friend didn't love him. He was kind, caring, compassionate, smart, handsome, he cared about other's feelings and had shown that he was indeed a very good friend. Like her father, he could sew and cook with expertise . . . He was perfect. She pushed the thought away and continued to enjoy the show.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned find the same kind smile on his face. She smiled back, also wishing him a merry christmas. This was definitely one Christmas Eve she would treasure forever.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews from Chapter 17**

**Fauxfire101** That's what I'm saying! Ha ha. I left that part out specifically to let your mind imagine the conversation. I must say, yours was entertaining to know about. ^-^ Thank you so much. So sorry for the wait!

**TaflyLi Evans21** Aw, thank you so much. I guess I'm sort of a cynic as well since I'm the one writing it. ^^' She'll be recovering her memory soon enough so look forward to it!

**kisa-chan** Thank you so much! So sorry for the wait though . . .

Chapter 18! . . . Uh . . . yeah. So . . . I apparently haven't updated this story since last year! It was December or something but still, we're already in February for Pete's sake! I'm sooooooo sorry for the wait. You have no idea how bad I feel about this. I guess I've gotten so caught up with my other on-going story, _Middle of Nowhere_. If you haven't read it yet, please check it out. It's good, I promise. It's different from my other stories and challenging in some ways, but then again, I say that about every new story I create, don't I? I like trying new things so I'm not really lying. XD I promise to finish this story first. I may update the other one more often, depends on what I feel inspired by the most, but I started this one first and I will finish it first. After all, as in culinary, when you're working at a food service place, first in, first out, right?

Thanks to all who've stuck around, despite my lack of updates. I promise to try harder to get these out sooner! Like in the announcement section before the chapter, this chapter is dedicated to my dear friend, **ShinigamiChop55**'s birthday. It was actually yesterday, February 23rd but I had other . . . stuff to deal with first. Sorry for any mistakes you may have caught. I didn't have time to check it or send to my beta/editors or check myself so I'm trusting Microsoft Word for now. I will fix any mistakes soon. I was checking back at past chapters and found a few things to fix. Once I have time, I'll go back and edit them, I promise! Anywhoosits, now that you have read, it's time to review! :D If so, you'll see another update soon! So please help this happen and leave a review. Love you all and until next time!

**_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**

P.S. Brownie points to whoever knows where Sakura's dream flashback is from!

P.P.S. The necklace and pendant probably won't have any strong significance beyond this chapter, in case you were wondering.


	19. Christmas Surprise

**Crazy Mixed Up Love Square**

by

**Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**

**Chapter 19: Christmas Surprise**

**Summary:** Syaoran and Sakura are happily together. But Tomoyo has always had a thing for Syaoran. Eriol comes back to confess to Tomoyo and asks for Sakura's help. She gladly agrees but has promised not to tell anyone. What if Syaoran gets the wrong idea? SS & ET

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any original characters from CardCaptor Sakura. All belongs to the wonderful members of CLAMP. The story line for this fanfiction, however, is all mine, so please no copyright.

**Announcement:** . . . I am so sorry. .

* * *

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

Sakura slowly awoke to the smell of banana pancakes cooking downstairs—wait . . . Throwing the blankets off of her, she rushed downstairs with an alarmed and worried Kero trailing behind her. Turning the corner, she abruptly stopped and beheld the sight before her—her father in his pink apron was cooking up breakfast while her brother, Touya, helped him set the table with his long time best friend/boyfriend, Yukito Tsukishiro. Tears welling up, she launched herself to the closest person.

"Onii-chan!"

The older man with dark brown hair and eyes stared lovingly at his little sister as he embraced her back and stroke her head. "Hey, Kaijuu. Merry Christmas."

She pouted but decided to let it slip, just for Christmas, and hugged Yukito instead. "I'm glad you were able to make it, Yukito-san!"

The silver-light haired boy returned the gesture. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Sakura-chan."

Turning to her father, Sakura ran to him and embraced him as well. "Welcome home, Otou-san!"

The loving single father smiled down at his daughter. "Thank you, Sakura."

"When did you all get back?" Sakura asked, taking a step back with both hands behind her back.

"Early this morning," Touya answered. "I picked up Otou-san from the airport on our way here. It was already two a.m. so we all went to bed shortly after."

"Well, I'm glad you both came back on time. I was worried I'd spend this Christmas alone." Sakura laughed.

"Oh, please," Touya scuffed. "You'd have _him_, wouldn't you?"

Sakura gave him a confused look. The word was already forming her mouth when Yukito spoke up.

"Speaking of which, will Syaoran-kun be joining us today, Sakura?"

Sakura blinked, wondering why her best friend's boyfriend would spend Christmas with her family. Not able to take it anymore, Kero interrupted the soon to be tense atmosphere by exclaiming, "Hey! Breakfast is ready! Let's eat!"

He gave the grown men a look saying he'd explain everything later. Touya immediately catching on sighed and said, "Sakura, help out and bring the tea kettle over here, would you?"

"Mm!" Sakura happily entered the kitchen to do as asked.

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

After breakfast, the four surrounded the tree to open presents and then settled in front of the television to watch Christmas specials together like they did every year. After one whole special, Fujitaka announced that he'd start on the big Christmas dinner they always had after a lunch break. He asked Sakura to pick up some things for him, saying she could drop off her Christmas presents to her friends on the way. Nodding, Sakura got up to change out of her pajamas.

Making sure she had all her presents—momentarily asking herself why she hadn't delivered them the last day of school before the break—her eyes lingered on a square box with green decorative wrapping. Looking back at her presents in her bag, she couldn't remember who this one specifically was for. Shrugging it off, she left the gift as is on her desk and made her way downstairs and picked up the list from Fujitaka.

"Coming, Kero?" she called out as she put her shoes on.

Kero shook her head. "Nah. I think I'll stay here." Nodding, Sakura left the house.

"All right, spill," Touya said behind Kero.

Nodding, Kero flew to the living room and landed on the couch's armrest. "This happened a few weeks ago, before school let out for the winter break," Kero said quietly. "We're not sure of all the details, but basically Sakura has been helping Eriol Hiiragizawa—I'm sure you remember him—confess to Tomoyo since he came back but she wasn't allowed to tell anyone, not even the brat—some sort of manly pride or whatever. The kid got jealous of Sakura always being with Eriol and broke up with her shortly after Tomoyo confessed to the brat that she's been in love with him."

"Okay, pause," Touya interrupted. "Let me get this straight. This Eriol character is in love with Tomoyo, but she's in love with the gaki?" Kero nodded. "Since when?"

Kero shrugged. "Since forever, I guess. Eriol said it's possible she loved him before either Sakura or the Chinese brat knew _they_ loved each other. He finally got the truth out of her when he confessed."

"So she already knows . . . ?" Touya asked slowly.

Again, Kero nodded. "In fact, he was the one who convinced Tomoyo to confess her feelings to the kid, but I'm sure he didn't know he'd break up with Sakura. Or that Tomoyo and the brat would end up together."

"Dad, did you know about this?" Touya called to the other room—he knew his father would be listening in.

"I knew Syaoran-kun was feeling jealous of Eriol-kun and Sakura and broke up with her," Fujitaka responded, "but I didn't know he ended up with Tomoyo-chan."

"Tch, all this is just crazy," Touya mumbled, rubbing his temples with is forefingers.

"Okay . . . but what does this have to do with Sakura-chan's strange behavior?" Yukito asked, somewhat following along so far.

"Well," Kero sighed, "when he broke up with Sakura, she was devastated, of course, but she wasn't willing to have things end like they did—she figured it was a good of time as any to tell him the truth since Eriol had already confessed by now." Touya and Yukito nodded, letting the guardian know they was with him so far. "She went to his apartment to explain herself, but he never gave her the chance. She waited outside his door in the cold for hours. He only opened it to tell her to go home."

Touya clenched his hands into fists. Yukito placed a warm hand over one of his fists, silently telling him to relax and listen to the rest of the story. He solemnly relaxed and nodded to Kero.

"I flew to Eriol to see if he could convince her to give up and go home. We got there in time to see her exiting his building. She gained a fever and Eriol took care of her that night, saying she wasn't to get out of bed and to rest."

"Why didn't she tell me, or Otou-san?" Touya gritted out to no one in particular.

"She knew we were in the midst of our mid-term exams and the excavation was important to your father and didn't want to jeopardize either of those for us, am I right?" Yukito said.

"Did Yue tell you to say that?"

Yukito shook his head. "I know well enough by now to know that even she is suffering, Sakura-chan would still put everyone around her first before herself."

Kero chuckled. "That's true. Even after the break-up, she never once blamed Tomoyo—defended her, in fact." He took a deep breath. "Anyway, I was taking care of her the next day. She suddenly said she had to go to the bathroom and I let her go. I didn't know she had sneaked out until Eriol came banging on the door with her in his arms."

"What happened?" Touya growled.

Kero shook his head. "I don't know exactly. From what Eriol and I could gather, she sneaked out to meet with the kid and was able to tell him the truth. But he chose not to believe her and made it so she forgot about him entirely."

"Sakura-chan forgot about Li-kun?" asked a bewildered Yukito. Touya, for once, was silent, taking in this new piece of information. Once more, Kero could only nod.

"The kid's the only one who knows how it really went down, but I felt a strong burst of magic during that time. Eriol told me that he hadn't been keeping up with his magic training like he should have and in a moment of fury he accidentally released it in a great amount as soon as he told her to forget about him. She was weak because of her fever and she was emotionally unstable so his magic surpassed hers."

"Is there a way to get her memories back?" Yukito spoke up.

Touya stood up and whirled on him, rage in his eyes. "You want her to remember him?" Yukito stared back calmly, knowing he had more to say. "After leaving my little sister out in the cold—twice might I add—you want her to remember him? I think it's better this way. You know I never liked that gaki!"

"And you know I know why you don't like him isn't because of this matter," reasoned Yukito. "I know you're upset Touya, I'm not happy about all this too, but he _is_ important to Sakura-chan, whether she remembers him or not. You know that."

Touya sneered. "Who's talking, you or Yue?"

"Both."

The two men stared at each other, having a silent battle with only their eyes. Grunting, Touya was the first to look away. "I still don't like him."

"If it's any consolation," Kero spoke up, "only Eriol knows how to reverse the effect." Touya and Yukito had their full attention on the Guardian of the Seal once more. "He says it has to come from Sakura's own heart. I'm not entirely sure what he means by that, but I do know there's nothing any of us can do. If or when she remembers him, we have to be there for her and support whatever decision she makes regarding the kid."

"Doesn't mean I can forgive him for what he did," Touya murmured.

"I know," Yukito said quietly. "I don't think I could either."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

The brisk air slapped Sakura's face with cold winter wind. She had already dropped of her presents to Rika, Yamazaki, and Chiharu (Naoko still being in Kyoto), and was headed to Tomoyo's home. She figured she'd drop by Eriol's first since it's close to her best friend's home. Though the grocery store was closer to Tomoyo's house more than her own so she planned on picking up what her father needed first. However, her plans changed when she saw a dark haired man walk down across the street.

"Eriol-kun!"

The aforementioned boy turned upon hearing his name being called out and gave a warm smile at the approaching figure. "Hey, Sakura-chan. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too," Sakura greeted happily. "What brings you out here?"

"I was just going to pick up a few things for dinner tonight. You?"

"Same here. Otou-san gave me a list of everything he needs. I was just making my rounds on delivering everyone's Christmas presents along the way— Oh! Which reminds me, this is for you." Sakura held out a blue gift bag with snowflake decorations all over it.

"Thank you." Eriol gratefully received the bag. "Can I open it now?"

"Mm!" Sakura nodded happily. "Of course you can."

Shuffling the gift paper to the side, he took out his present and stared at it in awe. "Oh, wow, Sakura-chan . . . You . . ."

"I remember you complaining about how much you needed a laptop case when we were decorating your room. So . . . ta-da! Your very own laptop case!"

Eriol blinked. He ran a delicate hand over the material. "You-you remembered something so small that far back?"

Sakura smiled up at him. "Why wouldn't I?"

Eriol smiled to himself, shaking his head. "It's nothing. Thank you, Sakura-chan; this is truly the perfect gift. I only wish I brought yours—"

"You already gave me a gift, Eriol-kun," Sakura interrupted. "You gave me a Christmas Eve I'm sure to remember and treasure forever. Plus Penguin-san loves it in my room!"

Eriol smiled. "How about dropping by my house along the way? I'd still like to give you your present."

"Okay, okay," Sakura laughed. "We can do both our shopping first too."

Eriol held out his hand for hers to take. "Let's get going then."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed, hugging her best friend. "I'm so glad you were able to come."

Sakura smiled and hugged the girl back. "I always come, Tomoyo-chan. Merry Christmas!" Sakura held out Tomoyo's gift wrapped present.

Tomoyo took it and led Sakura to her room with a skip to her step. "I'm sure whatever it is, I'm gonna love it!"

Sakura sweat dropped. "It's nothing special."

"Nonsense, Sakura-chan, anything that you give me, I will treasure it always." Both girls entered the large room and Tomoyo immediately went over to her desk. She picked up the pink gift wrapped present and went over to plop on her bed next to her best friend. "And . . . this is yours!"

Sakura smiled and received the gift. "Ready?"

Tomoyo nodded. "One . . ."

"Two . . ." Sakura continued.

"Three!" both girls exclaimed and tore through the paper. Tomoyo was the first to get through hers.

"EEEEP! I love it Sakura-chan!"

Sakura laughed happily. "You need to be more careful with your pencil cases, Tomoyo-chan. If you keep over stuffing them, of course they'll break."

"I know," Tomoyo said, albeit sadly. "But I know you'll always make a new one for me!"

Sakura laughed and finished opening her own gift. "Oh wow, Tomoyo-chan, it's beautiful." Sakura stood up and held the new Yukata in front of her body.

"Promise you'll wear it to the Sakura Festival this spring."

"Are you kidding, I can't wait that long; I'm wearing it when we go to the temple for New Years!" Tomoyo laughed at her cute best friend as she spun around in front of the mirror. "This is the most beautiful thing you've ever made for me, Tomoyo-chan. Thank you so much!"

Sakura fell backwards onto Tomoyo's bed with her present still in hand. Something cold and metallic touched her forehead and she lifted her hand to see a pink digital _Hello Kitty_ watch securely on her wrist. Sakura smiled to herself. "Tomoyo-chan," she said quietly. "What do you think of Eriol-kun?"

Tomoyo, whom had lay down next to her, turned her head and stared at her best friend. "Why do you ask?" Tomoyo thought Sakura was still trying to set her up with Eriol, which would've have surprised her in the least, especially now that she knew Sakura had lost her memories of Syoaran. Sakura could only stare at her new watch.

_"Wow, Eriol-kun! Thank you so much!"_

_"I'm glad you like it. This way you can always keep track of time and not be late. It has an alarm clock and everything!"_

_Sakura laughed, taking the watch out of its box. "Thank you. I'm sure this will be a big help."_

_"Ah, here, let me do it." Eriol took the watch and pulled her sleeve up, securing her new watch to her wrist for her. "There, perfect." Eriol lifted Sakura's hand to his lips, giving her knuckles a soft, chaste kiss. "Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura felt her face grow red. "Y-yeah," Sakura murmured, trying to look anywhere but his alluring dark blue eyes. "M-merry Christmas, Eriol-kun."_

"Are things okay with you and Li-kun?" Sakura asked, hoping the change of subject would get a certain friend out of her head.

Tomoyo blinked. "Y-yeah, I guess." Tomoyo went back to staring at her ceiling. "But . . . I don't know. I'm starting to think that he's not the right person for me."

Sakura turned her head to face Tomoyo's. "What do you mean?"

Tomoyo bit her lip. "I don't know. I guess . . . I know in my heart that I don't deserve him; that his heart will always be with someone else."

"That's crazy, Tomoyo-chan, anyone would be lucky to have you in their life." Tomoyo chuckled, uttering a soft thank you.

"I'm thinking about breaking up with him," Tomoyo voiced. Sakura's eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

"So he can be free and go after the one he loves," Tomoyo said quietly. "And also . . . because there's someone waiting for me who I think I'm starting to really like."

"Mm." Both girls remained silent and continued to look up at the ceiling above. "Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura called softly. "I think . . . I think I'm in love with Eriol-kun."

**XxXxXx§xXxXxX**

* * *

**Anonymous Reviews from Chapter 18**

**James Birdsong **Thank you so much. Sorry for the hiatus. Hopefully this chapter helped you catch up.

**Guest** I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!

**KaTaRiNaH** I'm so sorry! I'll try not to go on anymore unannounced hiatus' anymore!

Eh-heh-heh. So um . . . So, um, there's no definite reason why I left you guys hanging like I did. I guess I just lost inspiration and motivation for this story and focused more on my other on-going story, _Middle of Nowhere_. Thank you to those readers of _that _story that reviewed but also asked when I'd be updating this one; it gave me the push I needed to continue. I had to go back and re-read what even I wrote for this story and _wow_ was I embarrassed. I thought of re-doing it but anyone who knows me knows I'm kind of lazy. So instead I've corrected what mistakes I found, and I will try to update more frequently from now on. Yes, I know Syaoran didn't make an appearance but I was never planning him to make one in the chapter. More Syao-Syao opportunities in the future chapters to come, I promise. Again, so sorry for the what, six or seven month long wait? I'll try to lot leave you hanging like that again. A super special thank you to my wonderful beta **Ametyist213**whom has stuck by me all this time and who suggested the chapter title which I think fits perfectly—a lot more creative than what I originally had thought of**.** I would appreciate some reviews, but I can understand if you hold back. Sorry again! Love you all and until next time!

**_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**


End file.
